


Tennis Meets School

by SportyMari



Series: Tennis School [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fedal are teachers, High School AU, M/M, Most of them are still tennis players but high school level, Novak and Andy are also teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 49,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: The Tennis kids are in high school. Surely nothing bad can happen or can it?This is just a recipe for disaster.





	1. Intros pt 1

Alexander "Sascha" Zverev  
German born Russian  
One of the popular guys. Junior year  
Blonde hair and light green eyes  
He is usually spotted in the back of the school smoking with his group of guys.  
Sascha is the heartthrob that everyone wants. He gets what he wants when he wants it.  


Nicholas “Nick” Kyrgios  
Australian born Greek-Malaysian  
Junior year  
Sascha's best friend. They've been friends since they were in diapers. Causing trouble everywhere they went.  
Goes around the school getting special treatment from people because his mother is of Royal blood.

Daniil “Dani” Medvedev, Russian born tennis player.  
Been part of the Sascha group since freshman year. He is the third biggest asshole in the group after Sascha and Nick.  
His best friend is Karen.

Karen “Khacha” Khachanov, Russian born junior tennis player.  
He came to the school in freshmen year. He and Daniil hit it off being the only two who are fully Russian. He is part of Sascha’s group.  
He is a sweet guy who is misunderstood by the world. However he is the one that brings the cigarettes, which he gets from the shop his dad owns.

Grigor Dimitrov, Bulgarian senior and captain of the high school tennis team.  
He is the mediator between the two friend groups. He may act like he hates it but it brings him entertainment when he doesn't have his girlfriend with him.


	2. Intros pt 2

Stefanos Tsitsipas, Greek born Junior tennis player. His mother is Russian.  
He somehow made an enemy of the German heartthrob of high school.  
Stefanos has the most pressure out of all his friends as his mother and father are both alumni of the high school and graduated as top of their classes.  


Denis Shapovalov  
Israel born Russian but considers himself Canadian as he was raised there most of his life.  
He has been Stefanos' best friend since Stefanos moved in with him in the middle of 7th grade. They are both now in 11th grade. His other best friend is Felix, who he grew up in Canada with. A tennis player

Felix Auger Aliassime, Canadian born Sophomore.  
He is Denis' childhood best friend. He's been part of Stefanos's friend group since he was in 6th grade.  
His mother teaches at the school and is the groups' history teacher.  
He is a tennis player. 

Dominic Thiem, Austrian born. Sophomore year.  
He and Stefanos had been neighbors for years before Stefanos left Greece mysteriously. He joined the group when he was in 8th grade.  
He is the third youngest person in Stefanos' group. He's also the only one who doesn't play a sport in the group.  


Alex De Minaur, Australian freshman Tennis player.  
He and Nick Kyrgios go way back. Unfortunately their friendships separated them. Alex is in Stefanos's friend group. He met the Greek when he moved last year. Stefanos took him under his wing.

Thanasi Kokkinakis  
Australian freshman tennis player. He was also taken under Stefanos’ wing when it was revealed that he was thrown to the side by Nick Kyrgios.  
He shares a secret with Alex that no one’s but they know.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school and already Stefanos and Sascha are pissing each other.

"It's a beautiful day on a depressing day" Denis sighed as he and Felix made their way to their lockers. 

It was the first day of school and already Denis was hating it. Felix, on the other hand was thankful for the anti social thing called school. Now he wouldn't have to deal with his mother's persistence that he needs to get new friends this summer. He was perfectly happy with the friends he had now. 

"Where's Stef? I thought he was driving in with you today" Felix asked his fellow Canadian. Denis shrugged as a response. Just as Felix was going to ask another question. A fist hit the locker right next to Denis' ear.

"First day of school and already you are breaking lockers? Must be a record Medvedev" Denis casually said as he turned around just as casually.

"Where is that loser leader of yours? He owes Sascha for last year still" 

"Daniil, he doesn't owe him jack shit. He paid him back before he left" Felix rolled his eyes as he tried opening his locker, which unfortunately was the one Daniil had punched. 

"Dani, have you found that Geek weasel yet" the three heard from behind Daniil. Daniil saluted and turned. 

"Said Geek weasel is not here or his minions aren't giving him up" Daniil glared at the two Canadians who were now leaning on their lockers looking very inamused. Something moved from behind Sascha and Felix saw it. He risked a smile before shifting back to his neutral face.

"Leave my so called minions alone and get a life" came Stefanos' strong Greek accent. Sascha growled lowly and turned to face his rival. 

"So glad you could join us today Geek"

"That nickname is just getting plain old"

"Would you rather I call you Tsitsislow? Because I can"

"Get your German ass away from here or I will hurt you" Stefanos stepped into Sascha's personal space. Both boys could feel the other breathing on them. 

The only thing stopping the two hormonal teens was the bell ringing to signal the "go to class bell". Stefanos huffed and pushed past Sascha to get to his AP Chem class. Felix and Denis glared at Sascha and Daniil before following to their classes. 

"God I really wanted to punch that guy's teeth in" Sascha clenched his fists closed and his face starting to turn angry red. 

"You'll get your chance" Nick said, coming out of the shadows. Karen coming towards the other three.

"The problems with that are that this is a school and he has a whole pack around him" Karen mentioned before the other three turned to look at him like he was stupid. "Pointing it out. Don't hurt me for saying the truth"

"He's right though. We can't get to him even if we tried" Daniil sighed and agreed with his friend. 

"If there's a will there's a way" Nick snarled as the four walked into Physics.  
.............

"I don't like it Stef. They haven't forgotten so you're going to get hurt" Thanasi spoke up from across the cafeteria table from Stefanos. It was lunch and the Tsitsipas pack was eating their lunch together. 

"Look Kokka, I can handle those four. They aren't that scary. Well maybe he is but he scares everyone" 

"Who scares everyone" Dominic asked coming to the table with his newest boy toy. Everyone but the couple saw Alex's face scrunched up in disgust. To be fair they all didn't approve of Dominic and his ways of going through the school. 

"We were just talking about the rats we all hate" Alex replied glaring at the hand holding going next to him. 

"What did they do this time?" 

"Sascha is adamant that I owe him for last year" Stefanos rolled his eyes. 

"Hi yes sorry wasn't here last year so I have no idea what happened" Alex raised his hand. 

"He didn't get in trouble because of Sascha" came Nick's response, scaring the entire Tsitsipas pack.

"Jesus Christ Kyrgios! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Alex yelled. 

"Tsitsislow pay up or I'll send Daniil on you" Sascha sneered. Daniil smirked from where he was standing behind Thanasi. 

"Oh look at that boys. The great Alexander Zverev can't fight his own battles" Stefanos laughed as Sascha walked closer to him.

"Boys, we can be civilized here. No one has to get hurt" Thanasi tried but Daniil put a hand over his mouth. 

"Kokkinakis, you have to hurt people to get what you want" Khacha quietly said. Thanasi looked at him like he had just seen him. 

"Violence is nev—" Thanasi stopped mid sentence when he heard a thump. Daniil, Khacha, and Thanasi looked to see Stefanos on the floor and Sascha above punching him in the face. 

"PUNCH HIM SASCHA!"  
"COME ON SASCHA!"  
"STEFANOS FIGHT BACK"  
"STEF DO SOMETHING!"  
"DO ANYTHING!"  
Thanasi was glued to the scene in shock. He couldn’t believe that Stefanos wasn’t fighting. But after what happened a few years ago, it’s to be expected.

Just then Mr. Federer and Grigor came to separate the two boys. 

“What has gotten into you boys? Every year there seems to be a fight between you” Mr. Federer said exasperated. 

“He started it!” Stefanos pointed at Sascha, who was glaring wholeheartedly at the Greek. 

“He called me a German Sausage” 

“Well he isn’t wrong” Thanasi whispered to Alex, who lightly chuckled. 

“Detention for all of you after school today and tomorrow for anyone who doesn’t show up today”

“But we have tennis practice tonight” Nick argued but quieted down when Grigor looked at him.

“Detention all of you. I expect to see you all there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear any suggestions for the chapters. I want to include as many of my readers’ ideas as I can. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated 😊❤️


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the second day will be better than the first?

Sascha, Dani, Nick, and Khacha sat in the back of Mr. Federer's room and Alex, Thanasi, Domi, Felix, and Denis sat in the front. Stefanos was still in the nurses office getting his nose looked at. 

"Do you think he's okay" Denis asked worriedly.

"Yeah it probably just looked worse than it actually is" Felix suggested. 

Meanwhile in the back, the other boys were talking amongst themselves. 

"Ha Tsitsipas isn't here. He probably paid Federer off so he wouldn't have to show his cowardly face here" Daniil smirked. The other three laughed and agreed.

"He didn't even put up a fight. Probably knows Sascha is stronger than him" Nick cackled. 

Khacha looked over at Kokkinakis. In the cafeteria, Khacha had noticed how scared he had looked when they noticed Sascha beating up Tsitsipas. 

"I wonder why that is" Khacha thought, going through the possible scenarios. None of them made sense though. 

"Haha or he ran to his mommy" Sascha laughed. All of a sudden a backpack fell onto the desk Sascha was sitting at.

"Insult Stef one more time Zverev, and you'll want your mommy" Thanasi growled.

Khacha looked at him kind of scared. The other three got up simultaneously and crowded around the Aussie. Alex saw and quickly got up and ran outside to get a teacher or Grigor, which ever one he found first. 

"Aww Kokkinakis you really think you can take us" Nick teased the Aussie. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH! The next time I see you boys harassing the others, you will be dropped from the team" Grigor yelled from the doorway. Alex and Stefanos behind him. 

Stefanos had tissues in and an ice pack against his nose. He had a bandage a few inches above his eyebrows, a couple bandages on his left cheek, and his arm was wrapped with a stretchy bandage (idk what they are called) 

"Dear god Zverev did a number on you" Denis went up to his roommate. 

"I'm fine Denis. I'm going to live" Stefanos tried joking but his friends just looked at him with concern written all over their faces. 

"Now that King Stefanos is here, can we go? I have a date tonight that I can't be late for" Sascha spoke up. Dominic rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get double detention. 

"Just let them go. None of us want double detention" Stefanos told Grigor, who shook his head. 

"No one is leaving until Mr. Federer says you guys can leave" 

"Great" Sascha groaned and sat back down.  
...............  
The next afternoon, 

"Well yesterday was fun" Dominic said with a laugh.

"It was. Dude the look on Zverev's face when Mr. Federer finally came back to tell us we could go at 7 PM was priceless" Alex laughed.

"Apparently the chick he was supposed to go out with ended up not going out with him because he was 30 minutes late and she 'had homework'. Poor Zverev" Denis fell against his locker in laughter. Thanasi and Felix acted it out. 

"That's enough from you idiots" Stefanos said as he walked past them all to get to his locker. 

"Oh come on Stef. Admit it's funny" Dominic nudged his friend. 

"Yes it is funny. But I don't want to start another fight on the second day of school" Stefanos said as he put his binders in his backpack. 

"So after tennis practice, I was thinking we could hit the mall. I have to get my mother a birthday present" Thanasi said as he and the others started walking to their classes. 

"Yeah sure. I have to get my dog some new toys anyway" Domi said before he walked into English Lit. 

"Yeah I could do with a mall trip after this class" Denis mentioned and walked off with Felix to their Tech Ed class. The other boys laughed and walked to their other classes.  
..............

Stefanos and Thanasi walked to their seats in the back of the room. They noticed almost immediately that Khacha was sitting at the seat next to Stefanos.

"Khachanov why are you sitting back here today? Don't you and Daniil usually sit up in the front" Stefanos asked hesitantly while sitting at his seat.

"Daniil isn't coming to class today so I wanted to sit back here. Besides I need help with this class. I know it’s the second day but I would like to pass school this year. Turns out Daniil isn't as smart as he looks" 

"Eh he doesn't look too smart" Thanasi half-joked. He was still suspicious. Khachanov was part of Zverev's group. He could be a spy sent by Zverev himself.

"I've seen Stefanos' scores and I wanted to know if he could help me with my notes" Khacha tried to get them to understand he isn't as bad as his three friends. Stefanos took his own notebook out and gave it to Khacha. 

"Here. You can take a picture if you'd like. After class, I'll give you my number so you can text or call me if you have any questions. Just don't tell your boss I'm doing this"

"Oh trust me he won't know. Thank you Stefanos"

"Any time. So is that the only reason you sat here?" 

"Uh no. I wanted to know if you're okay. How's the nose?"

"Ah you are really nothing like your friends Khacha. My nose is broken but I'm getting surgery on Friday. Other than that, I'm fine"

"That's good. Not that your nose is broken but that you're okay otherwise" 

"Khacha I like you. You're normal"

"Yeah the other three are crazy" 

The teacher came in then and class started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe not

In History class, Alex was trying very hard to not get up from his seat and throw paper balls at Nick. For the 10000th time, Nick hit him with a paper ball. The girls around them just kept laughing. 

Thankfully Felix's mom had to leave for a few minutes to print some things. Alex got up and walked straight from Nick's seat. He threw all the paper balls onto Nick's head.

"And that's what you get asshole" 

"Oh wow Alex it's like you think I care"

"The fact that you just replied means that you do"

"Mr. De Minaur what are you doing" Felix's mother replied. 

"Mrs. A, I'm so sorry. I was just giving Nick his paper balls back. He needs his balls if he's going to be fucking people" Everyone in the class laughed. Alex fake smiled at Nick. 

"Alex get back in your seat. Nick, see me after class" 

"Yes Mrs. A" Nick agreed, glaring daggers at Alex's back. 

Alex sat back down and continued to write notes. 

After class, Alex quickly ran to where he knew Thanasi and Stefanos' class was and waited for them. He was shocked to see they were talking to Khachanov. His mouth literally opened until he saw Nick coming over as well. He impatiently bounced on his heels waiting for them to finally leave the room. Thanasi reached him first. 

"Hey Alex....why do you look so pale buddy?" 

"I kind of might of given Kyrgios detention again"

"Oh shit. I'll get Stef and we'll go walk to the cafeteria together. Wait here very quickly. You know actually come with me" Thanasi pulled Alex into the room behind him when he saw Nick storming over. "Stef we gotta go like yesterday. Nick is pissed with Alex and he looks like he's on a murder rampage."

"What did you do?" Stefanos looked down at Alex. 

"He was throwing paper balls at me so I went over to him and threw them at him and might of said he's going to need them he's going to be fucking anyone" Alex said, biting his lip nervously. 

"I think that's the best thing I've heard anyone tell Nick so far" Khacha spoke up. Alex looked at him, completely forgetting he was there. 

"KHACHA! There you are" the tell tale voice of Daniil came and Stef gave Khacha his phone back quickly. Alex hadn't even noticed the phones had been swapped. "Nick and I have been looking for you. Come on we're going to our usual place for lunch."

"Oh no! Thanasi I was wrong. I thought the lunatic wasn't in school today" Stefanos casually spat out as he walked passed Daniil. Thanasi hid a smirk and walked behind Stef. Alex followed closely behind. 

"Khacha what was Tsitsipas doing with your phone?" Nick asked, grabbing his phone.

"He didn't believe I got a guy's number. He wanted proof that I could get something he couldn't"

"And that would be what?"

"Sex. Now come on boys. We have a lunch date waiting"  
................

Outside on the tennis court, Grigor was practicing his serves and returns with the sports teacher, Mr. Fognini. 

"They are teenagers who are hormonal and will get over this ridiculousness" 

"Fabio, this has been going on since must of them were in 7th grade. This isn't going away any time soon"

"You know not many people can get away with calling me by my first name"

"I'm special. Admit it" 

"Yeah you've always been my favorite student"

"Oh that's a great honor. Thank you sir" _ That makes me really special. I wish I could just show you how much it means to me _

"Yeah wait until you're a teacher. You'll have a favorite as well"

"Ha as if I'll ever teach" 

"The way you're handling that craziness in there, you could totally be a teacher" 

"Yeah okay sure. Can we please continue with this practice" _ I'm losing it right now and I really need a distraction _

"Of course. But don't you have friends you could be doing this with?"

"And miss out the chance to practice with my favorite teacher? No way" _ I love spending time with you Fabio. You bring peace to my crazy world _

They both saw two people running to the tennis court in the corner of their eyes. When the people got closer, they saw it was Thanasi Kokkinakis and Felix Auger-Aliassime. 

"We need both of you. Nick and Alex got into a fight in the hallway and no one can stop them. We can't find Mr. Federer or Mr. Nadal and they usually break up the fights" Felix said, breathing heavily. 

"And the other teachers are eating lunch somewhere else or teaching another class. And the two idiots are drawing a crowd and last we saw Dominic and Daniil tried stopping it but they couldn't do anything" Thanasi was freaking out. Fognini instructed both boys to just breathe. Grigor and Fognini looked at each other and ran into the school to stop the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly the second time isn’t a charm

When Fognini and Grigor got to the scene of the fight, they saw absolute madness occurring. Alex was keeping Nick against the lockers and the two exchanging punches everywhere. Stefanos and Sascha were in an argument while trying to pull their boys off each other. Khacha was trying to keep the crowd away from the scene so there were no other casualties and Daniil was egging Nick on. Dominic and Denis must be the ones trying to find Federer and Nadal because they weren't there. 

"EVERYONE! THAT IS ENOUGH" Fognini yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. The two groups involved all stood up straighter and ceased their attacks on each other. Khacha went to stand between Sascha and Stefanos. Grigor didn't miss the way he was almost closer to Stefanos than Sascha. 

Denis, Dominic, Federer, and Nadal ran over to the big crowd. Denis and Dominic stood next to Felix and Thanasi. Nadal and Federer stood next to Fognini. 

"It is the SECOND day of school and already we've had two fights. Now Nick you will be in detention AGAIN today. Alex you’re getting off on a warning as you are not the one who provoked this. The rest of you go back to whatever it was you were all doing NOW" Federer yelled. Everyone quickly went back into their classes or the cafeteria. 

"Alex oh my gosh are you okay? Ugh we should've taken you out somewhere else. This is my fault. I'm so stupid. I'm a terrible friend." Stefanos babies over Alex. Alex would've laughed at their fearless "leader" if he wasn't in so much pain. 

"I think my ribs may be broken as well as my ego"

"Your ego needed a reality check though." Dominic laughed as he messed up Alex's hair. 

"Hey I'm not an egotistical weirdo like you Domi" 

"Watch it de Minaur. I can call Kyrgios back"

"Can you? I wanna give him a good kangaroo kick up the ass" Thanasi joked as he jumped around and punching the air like a boxing kangaroo. 

"Oh wow Kyrgios must've done something really bad if our anti violence nugget wants a piece of him" Felix laughed and gave his friend a hug. 

"Hey! I am not a nugget!" Thanasi chased after Felix wielding his lunch bag as a weapon. 

"Hey De Minaur" Sascha spoke up from where he was leaning against a locker, Stefanos' locker to be specific. 

"Get your disgusting germs away from my locker please and thank you" Stefanos pulled Sascha away from his locker. 

"Anyway before this tramp ruined it. Be careful next you decide to miss with Nick" and Sascha walked off to catch up with his pals. Khacha was still there though.

"I'm really sorry Alex" Khacha apologized. 

"It's not your fault Khacha. You may want to catch up with the others before they get suspicious though" 

Khacha waved and was off. The boys all looked at Alex in confusion. 

"What happened?" Denis asked.

"Khacha isn't bad once you get to know him" Stefanos shrugged and went into the cafeteria.  
..................

It was time for history class and Stef, Thanasi, and Denis were not looking forward to it. They had to deal with Daniil and Sascha. 

"Second day of school. Welcome to the class where we share a room for an hour with Dickheads 1 and 2" Stefanos whispered. Thanasi hid his laughter behind his hand. Denis didn't even try to hide it. 

"Is something funny Mr Shapovalov?" Their history teacher, also known as Mrs. A, asked him. He automatically shook his head and went back to reading the textbook and taking notes. 

Half way through a presentation their teacher was showing them, Stefanos felt something hit his neck. He rubbed the area and turned around. Only to get a paper plane hit him in the eye. He winced but pick up both planes. 

_ Hey doofus. I'm surprised you can focus on this class without causing trouble like you always do _

That one must have came from Daniil. Stefanos was more surprised by the second one.

_ I know you shared your notes with Khacha. What did you do? Tell him that you'll suck his dick after school? _  
How the actual fuck does Sascha know about the notes?

"Hey Thanasi did you tell anyone about me giving Khacha my notes?" Stefanos whispered to Thanasi, who shook his head no and went back to paying attention to the presentation.

Stefanos wrote on the plane and flew it back to Sascha who caught it gracefully and smirked at the Greek,  
_ How did you know about the notes? _

A few minutes later it came flying back to him but this time flew perfectly over his head and onto his desk.  
_ I saw the handwriting. I'd know it from anywhere. Honestly I'm a little surprised you'd help one of my friends. _

Stefanos rolled his eyes and looked back at where Sascha was sitting, or rather supposed to be sitting. He wasn't there. Stefanos turned to the other side and saw he was walking to the front. Probably to ask the teacher something. Stef quickly wrote something and folded it in half. As Sascha was walking by Stef, he quickly threw it into his pocket. Sascha saw it coming and opened his pocket a little more. He then opened it right in front of the teacher after saying something that Stefanos didn't hear. 

_ I'm not sucking your dick like everyone else has if that's why you're telling me this _

Just then the teacher saw the paper and grabbed it from Sascha. He and Stefanos stood up in fright. And she looked at them both then said the one word they didn't want to hear. 

"Detention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanasi lets out his relationship advice. Plus we get some insight on what happened between Alex and Nick.

On the tennis courts after practice after school 

"So you and Mr. Fognini" Thanasi nudged Grigor. Grigor smiled a little then went back to his usual frowning. 

"What about it Thanasi?"

"What's going on between you two? You're always so hush hush and practicing together during free breaks"

"I have a girlfriend who I love very much"

"Then stop avoiding her. It's the second day of school and you haven't been seen near her. People are starting to talk"

"Ugh I don't know what to do Thanasi. I think I love her but it doesn't feel right anymore" Grigor and Thanasi walked out of the tennis courts and went towards their cars. 

"Not like being with Mr. Fognini right?"

"It's scary how well you know my situation and you're a freshman who's been in the school system for a couple years"

"I think everyone should pursue a happy relationship. Though I wouldn't go for a teacher. That's a bit dangerous"

"Everyone needs danger in their lives"

"He's also worth the danger"

"And he's not much older than us"

"I say go for it. Your heart knows what it wants"

"Ha like he wants a relationship with a student."

"Grigor. You are the only one he practices with. He usually ignores the rest of us"

"Well he did say I'm his favorite"

"Because you're so cute"

"I am not cute" 

"Yes you are"

"Get back here Thanasi" and they ran to their cars. 

Just as Thanasi was about to get into his car he noticed Alex was sitting alone on the school stairs on his phone. 

"Alex? What are you still doing here mate?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Thanasi. Domi went home already with his new boyfriend" 

"Oh I'm sorry buddy. Come on. I'll drive you home then" Thanasi started up his car and drove to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Thanks Kokka"

"Anytime little buddy" 

The drive to Alex's house was quiet except for the radio that was playing lowly.

"Why am I in love with a guy who is a player and has a boyfriend he’s happy with? Is there something wrong with me?" Alex was breaking down slowly and Thanasi could see it. They've been friends for a while. 

"Alex, you can't control your heart. You can't switch it on and off like a light switch. It has a mind of its own. Once it's set on someone, it's set on someone. Unfortunately your heart got it's mind set on Domi. You have a choice now" Thanasi reached Alex's house and parked in his driveway. "You can either try to forget that you like Domi or you can tell him how you feel."

"Kokka either way I get hurt"

"Well you don't know. Maybe Domi feels the same about you but you've been too afraid to ask" 

"Thanks Kokka. I needed this"

"That's what I'm here for"

"I hope you find that person one day" 

"I hope so too. Seeing everyone in love with someone is making me pray I meet someone nice soon"  
..............  
In detention 

"I am starting to wonder if it's just our luck that we get detention 2 days in a row" Nick wondered. He and Sascha had been doodling in their notebooks instead of studying or doing homework. Stefanos was in front of them, trying to ignore the two in the back. He had already finished his homework and was now thinking of new ways that Grigor could play the team for the upcoming matches. 

"Hey Stefanos" Khacha walked in before realizing that Nick and Sascha were also there. "Uh yeah never mind."

"Oh no Khacha stay here. What are you doing here?" Nick questioned the now nervous Russian. 

"I just needed to ask Tsitsipas a question about one of the classes we have together. I didn't get what the homework was" 

"Ah okay. What was the homework Tsitsipas?"

"Oh so so now you're harassing your own friends Kyrgios. That real nice" Stefanos walked to Khacha and showed him his agenda book. 

"Thank you Tsitsi" Khacha quickly ran out of the room looking at his two friends in fear. 

"Nick, he just wanted the homework. Besides he's on our side. He wouldn't change allegiances like he did"

"Alex only changed because Tsitsipas paid him"

"I didn't pay him for anything. He realized how stupid you were and how much better my friends and I are than you" Tsitsipas got into Nick's face. Sascha got between them. He may hate Tsitsislow but he refuses to let Nick hurt someone to get a whole week of detention. 

"Nick! At this point, you're off the team man" Sascha tried to pull Nick away from Stefanos.

"You're right. Geek isn't worth it" Nick pulled away from Sascha and sat back in his seat. 

"I would say thank you but I don't like you and you only did that because your ego would be destroyed" Stefanos sat down in his seat too. 

"I'm really starting to question why you three are here" a voice said from the doorway. The three teens looked up to see Mr. Djokovic, the second Physical Education teacher standing there. Beside him was Mr. Murray, the English Honors teacher for the Juniors. 

"From what Rafa told me, Nick Kyrgios is here for starting a fight with Alex de Minaur" Mr. Murray replied. Mr. Djokovic nodded looking between Sascha and Stefanos. He had heard from Mrs. A that the two rivals had been passing a note in class. 

"Hmm where's the teacher in charge?"

"Right behind you Novak" Mr. Federer said as he walked past Djokovic. The three teens just looked at the three teachers. "You boys are free to go anytime" 

"Yeah I forgot about this art project I have" Stef said hurriedly before running out. 

"Yeah I have a date tonight" Sascha explained before running out as well. Nick was starting to follow behind him when Federer called him back. 

"Make sure you do that project I gave you"

"Yes sir" and Nick was off as well.

"The sexual tension between Zverev and Tsitsipas is ridiculous" Andy commented.

"Almost as ridiculous as the tension between you and Rafa back when we were high school" Novak added. 

"I hope they figure themselves out soon" Roger sighed. "Let's have our meeting now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend! Time to party and ignore the other group.

It's Friday and the last day of school for the first week has just finished. Stefanos and Denis are at the grocery store buying some snacks for their annual "Survival of the First Week" movie party with just their friends. Alex had told them during the day that he wasn't coming. He had homework to do and he wanted to work on some forehands before the next practice. 

"What's going on with Alex?" Denis asked as he got 6 cans of sparkling water he knows only Felix will be drinking. 

"He still hasn't told him how he feels. Thanasi tried to get him to confess it but something happened yesterday when he tried to tell him" 

"Oh great. We'll have to ask Alex later. But for now I need chips and salsa before Domi takes my head and eats it instead" Denis drags Stef to the chip aisle. 

"We also need to get vegetables for his boyfriend" Stef reminded his friend.

"How is Domi dealing with having a vegan boyfriend while he's an avid meat eater" Denis asked. When they heard that his boyfriend was a vegan, nobody could hold their jokes in. 

"Oh you know, he's slowly dying" 

"Have you heard from your mom?"

"I was wondering when this question would come up. No I haven't. But then again I don't except to. She didn't tell me to stay. She didn't do anything to help me in my life. I left my siblings with them for fucks sake!" Stefanos was red in the face by the end. Denis gave his friend a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" 

"Someone had to bring it up eventually"

"Oh hey it's Shapovalov and Tsitsislow" Sascha's voice came from behind Stefanos. They both grimaced and turned to see the whole Zverev pack. Khacha looked nervous but was staying next to Daniil.

"What do you want Zverev? We are here just for some more things then we'll be out of your way okay? I literally don't have the patience for this tonight" Stefanos was losing his patience. Denis put a calming hand on Stef's shoulder. 

Sascha could see tears building in Tsitsipas' eyes but didn't say anything about him looking for attention. He could tell he was actually losing his patience and didn't want to start a fight in a public space. Sascha nodded and walked away with his friends. 

Khacha took out his phone and texted Stefanos

** Khacha- U ok? **   
** Stef- Yeah I'm fine. Y? **   
** Khacha- Bc you looked like you were about to cry **   
** Stef- I'm tired from all this school. **   
** Khacha- lol it's only the 1st week of school. **   
** Stef- It's still tiring man. I'm used to sleeping in. **

Khacha smiled and put his phone away. Daniil noticed and tried not to look to jealous that Khacha wasn't paying attention much anymore. He'd been on his phone texting someone since Tuesday. 

"Was that your boyfriend" Daniil asked, regretting it the second it came out. _ Ah shit! Now I've ruined it. Stupid mouth saying things I don't want to say _

"Ah no that was a friend. Haha as if I could get a guy" Khacha laughed it off and went to catch up with Nick and Sascha who were a good 5 feet in front of them now. 

"_ you could get any person you wanted Khacha. Even me _" Daniil thought before running ahead to catch up as well.  
..............  
It was Saturday morning and the Tsitsipas pack woke up sprawled all over Stefanos' bed. Thankfully he had a large bed so he, Denis, Felix, and Thanasi didn't have yo squish together. 

Wait....where is Domi and his boyfriend. Stefanos got up and went to look for them. Unfortunately when he opened the door, Alex fell in with a loud thump. He woke up and groaned, rubbing his head.

"Well that was a great way to wake up. By the way if you're looking for Domi, he left very early with his _ boyfriend _" 

"You should tell him"

"He's happy. I'm not ruining that" 

"Alright I can understand that" 

"I knew you would" 

"Wanna help me make breakfast? Denis' parents aren't home so we got the house to ourselves."

"Which means making breakfast ourselves"

"Exactly"

"I get the eggs and toast, you get the pancakes?"

"Obviously" 

The two boys stealthily went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as they reached the sink to wash their hands, Stefanos' phone rang. He checked it to see it was Khacha calling him. 

"Good morning Khacha. How can I help you? Homework, classwork—"

"It's Sascha"

"How is that my problem?"

"I didn't know who else to call"

"Kyrgios, Medvedev?"

"They aren't answering"

"Alright" *sigh* "What happened?" Alex looked at Stefanos in confusion. Stef waved him off and walked into the living room. 

"We were on our way to the grocery store because Nick has forgotten to pick up eggs for omelets and....this guy came out of nowhere....he insulted me and S-S-Sascha went to defend me whe-when the g-g-gu-guy punched him and kept kicking him"

"Where are you?"

"In an alley near the park"

"I'm bringing Alex and Thanasi. We'll be right there" 

"Thank you Stefanos"

"You're a friend of the Tsitsipack. It's no problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great now Stefanos has to save Sascha.

"Remind me why we are helping Sascha" Thanasi asked yet again since Stefanos had Alex wake him up.

"We are helping Khacha take Zverev to the hospital" Alex explained. 

"Plus we aren't as evil as Zverev, Kyrgios, and Medvedev" Stefanos added as he pulled to the side of an alley. The other two looked down the alley and saw two figures sitting there. 

"Oh shit Zverev really doesn't look good" Thanasi commented. 

"No shit Sherlock" Alex jumped out of the car after Stefanos.

"Thanasi get the door" Stefanos yelled back at Thanasi, who nodded and opened the door closest to them. Stefanos and Khacha laid Sascha down on the seat. Thanasi holding his legs and Khacha supporting his head. 

"Jesus Christ I thought it looked bad outside but now that I'm seeing it up close, there's a lot of blood" Alex gagged in the passenger seat. Stef was grimacing in the drivers seat. He would never say it out loud but internally Stef was scared for Sascha. 

"Sasch is going to have a field day when he finds out that neither Nick nor Daniil came to the rescue" Khacha spoke up with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Oh boy. I'd love but hate to be there for that" Alex said. 

"Record it for us please Khacha" Thanasi joined in. 

"I can't. I have things to do today"

"So who can we ask to record it?"

"Let's just get this idiotic buffoon to the hospital" Stef said. The others didn't comment on the fact that Stef was going a bit above the speed limit. 

When they got to the hospital, Thanasi ran in to get his mother, who happened to work at that very hospital. They both came out, Thanasi's mother dragging a stretcher out with her. 

"Explain to me what happened, someone" Thanasi's mother looked at all four of the other teenagers. Khacha told her what happened. Stefanos has zoned out until he heard his name. 

"Then the guy said that I was a hooker and that tipped Sascha off the cliff completely"

"The guy called you a hooker?" 

"Yeah"

"That is a really strange person" Thanasi spoke up. 

"You're preaching to the choir mate" Alex looked so confused. 

"Alright stay here boys." Thanasi's mother pushed Sascha's unconscious body to the ER. 

"Don't worry Khacha, my mom knows exactly what she's doing" Thanasi reassured the quiet Russian.

"If she's your mother then clearly she knows what she's doing. She raised you, Nick, and Alex" Khacha said not realizing the effect of those words on the two Aussies in the room. Alex looked down at his shoes trying to hide the tears and Thanasi had a broken look on his face. 

"I know who should be in the room with him when he wakes up." Stefanos got up from his seat and walked to the receptionists desk.  
......................

Sascha opened his eyes and quickly shut them again when the light got too blinding. 

"Sascha you awake" asked a voice which sounded like Khacha's. 

"Yeah I guess I am" Sascha tried opening his eyes again. This time was a success. Khacha was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Sascha looked in front of him and saw Tsitsipas passed out on the couch.

"You're in the hospital. I called Stefanos to help me get you here. He wanted to make sure there were no complications. That's it"

"How long have we been here?"

"7 hours"

"He stayed that whole time?"

"No"

"Huh? But you just said—"

"He went to get lunch for us"

"Oh?"

"I got pizza. Khacha said you like cheese pizza a lot" Stefanos mumbled from the couch. 

"Oh okay"

"And now I'm leaving. Feel better Zverev. I need my rival back in top shape to fight with and you owe me" Stefanos said as he clumsily got up from the couch. Khacha looked pained for a few seconds before covering it up with a smile. 

"Owe him? For what?"

"He got us out of the alley and away from the guy who hurt you" 

"Great. There's nothing better than that. What happened to Nick and Dani? Why didn't they help out?"

"They couldn't be reached. I called them both 3 times each and got their voicemails" 

"Call them right now. I gave a few choice words for those two dicks"

"Of course Sascha"

"Thank you Khacha"

"For what?"

"For calling for help, for being here, for being a true friend"

"Oh you're welcome Sascha"  
Khacha blushed. 

"Daniil is missing out with you"

"It's fine. There are other guys in the world"

"Yeah but there's only one Karen Khachanov"

"That is true. Okay the other two are in their way over now"

"I wonder what those two were doing while the Tsitsipas crew were saving our asses" 

"We should get them something in return"

"I don't argue with Tsitsipas for a week after I get back"

"That's a good start I guess"

"Why are you holding your phone like you're recording something?"

"I may have promised Alex De Minaur that I'd record this for him. He said you wouldn't get mad at them but to record their reactions when they find out how badly you were hurt"

"Oh they are going to get it from me. My second and third in command didn't come when I needed them" 

"Sorry, we had to pick to pick up someth......what happened?" Nick looked a little green when he saw his best friend laying in a hospital bed with wires poking him.

"I was attacked you moron. Now explain why you two didn't show up when I needed you"

"I was getting Nick to help me with something" Daniil spoke up. 

"Next time I put your heads on sticks if you don't come to our help again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos gets an interesting patient, the boys try to get Alex to tell Domi, and there’s a shocking guest in the Shapovalov household

It was Tuesday and still Sascha was in the hospital. Stefanos wasn't looking forward to his first day back on the job at the same hospital. Thanasi's mom had allowed him a week off because school was starting again but she wouldn't have it anymore.

"Good luck at work today" Alex hugged Stef before walking to Thanasi's car. Nobody commented at the way Dominic looked sad at the fact that Alex was riding with Thanasi now and not him. They looked sympathetically at him before everyone got into their cars and drove off. 

Stefanos arrived at the hospital, went to the bathroom to change into his nurse scrubs, and got to work. He made his usually rounds until he got to a certain patient he had to care for today. 

"Oh great! First day back at work and I have to deal with him. I thought I'd have more time before he found out about this" Stefanos groaned as he walked into the room. 

"Tsitsislow? You work here?"

"I've been interning here for a couple years alongside Mrs. Kokkinakis" 

"Huh I never saw you as a nurse"

"Not a lot of people do" Stefanos shrugged as he changed out Sascha's IV bags and then changed his bandages.

"Thank you by the way"

"Wait...did you just thank me? Who are you and what have you done to Alexander Zverev?"

"Ha Ha very funny Tsitsislow. But seriously I know you didn't want to"

"I wasn't helping you. I was helping Khacha"

"I know"

"You still owe me though"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Actually Khacha gave me these to give to you" Stefanos passes Sascha chocolate bars. "It goes against the diet that Grigor gave us but I agreed you need it. It'll make your head feel better"

"How do you know that my head was hurting?"

"I know how it feels after getting beaten up as bad you did" 

"But you aren't going to tell me"

"Because we aren't friends"

"Knew it"

"I'll see you in a few hours to check everything is still fine. I've ordered for a head scan"

"Why?"

"To make sure that all is well in your hollow head"

"Oh look at that he's got all the jokes"

"And you can't even hurt me cause you're laying on the bed at my mercy"

"Oh then please nurse Tsitsislow, do whatever you'd like"

"I'd like to leave. Dr. Kokkinakis will be in shortly to see how you’re doing"

"Hey Stefanos"

"Yes Sascha?"

"Will I be able to play tennis again?"

"In a couple weeks maybe if your wrist is just sprained like I have a feeling it is"

"Okay"

"Get some rest Zverev"  
...............  
Meanwhile at the Kokkinakis house, Alex, Thanasi, Felix, and Denis were playing pool in doubles. Aussies vs Maple Leaves. 

"So you going to tell Domi" Felix asked Alex before taking his turn. 

"No"

"He broke up with the guy"

"Yeah yesterday. Let him get over it"

"Alex, you didn't see him today. He was so upset that you're avoiding him" Denis spoke up. He had returned with lots of food. 

"Did you raid my kitchen and the grocery store?" Thanasi looked skeptically at all the food the Canadian had brought.

"No just your pantry and your fridge"

"You better share that Denis" Felix informed their friend, who had already starting munching on the snacks.

"No I'm eating all this myself because I want to gain weight" Denis sarcastically remarked rolling his eyes. 

"Give me some Shapo" Alex reached out for the chocolate chip cookies and the popcorn. 

"Talk to him" Thanasi whined.

"What part of he just broke up with his boyfriend did you not understand you knock brain?"

"The part where he misses you. He probably broke up with him because he realized he likes you" 

"Exactly" Felix gestured to Thanasi. Denis' phone pinged signaling a text.

** Stefaroni- I'm coming to Thanasi's now**  
**Denis- Why? **   
**Stefaroni- Something came up at your place and your mom wants us home**  
**Denis- We just started another round of pool.**  
**Stefaroni- Sorry bro**

Just then Denis' mom called his phone

"Yes mom?"  
"Don't bring Stefanos here."  
"But he said you want us home"  
"I changed my mind"  
"Mom what's going on?"  
"Not anything good"  
"Mom you're scaring me"  
"Do not bring him here"  
"Okay but if we end up there, blame his curiosity not me"  
"Thank you"

Denis hung up and sighed. When he opened his eyes, the boys were looking at him with confusion and curiosity written on their faces. 

"Something is going on at home. My mom called Stef to tell him to come home but she just called me to tell me to not take him home"

"That sounds too complicated for Thanasi's small Australian brain" Felix teased the still very confused Aussie.

"I wonder what is it that she doesn't want him to see" Alex looked thoughtful for a minute. They were shaken out of the silence that went through them when the doorbell rang. Denis knew it was Stefanos. 

"Hey Stef! My dear friend. Why don't you chill here for a bit" Alex pulled Stefanos to the couch. Stef looked at all the boys suspiciously. 

"Uhhh I don't know what's going on but I have homework to do and my backpack is at Denis' still" Stefanos said as he walked past all the guys and out to his car. Denis was close behind him. 

"Can we stop at a cafe? I could kill for a coffee" Denis tried to distract his friend. 

"No"

"Ugh fine"

When Stefanos drove his car up the driveway, the two teens saw a white car parked there as well. They looked at each other and went into the house. 

"Mom? We're back! We just need our backpacks and we'll be gone" Denis announced over his shoulder as he and Stef went past the living room, where they saw Denis' mother. 

They got back downstairs ready to go when Stef saw something in the corner of his eye. He went to investigate. Denis saw him go back and followed. They were shocked to see a man sitting across the living room table from Denis' mother. Stefanos was frozen in place.

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stef’s dad is in town and we learn about the Tsitsipas/Zverev past. Plus, Sascha can’t keep anything to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this yesterday but clearly that didn’t work out very well. 
> 
> Also before you start reading this, I have nothing against any of these boys (well okay maybe Sascha bc he doesn’t seem to like the adorable Stefanos) and their parents. They created these munchkins so I thank them. 
> 
> Okay enjoy!

"What the fuck are you doing here dad? Go back to which ever hole from Hell you came from. You aren't welcome here" Stefanos yelled at his father. Said father stood from his seat and walked until he was right in front of his son. 

"Watch you language Stefanos. I am welcome wherever I go." 

"No you aren't. People are just scared to say no to you. But not me, not anymore. Now get out of this house and stay away from my friends, my friends' families, and especially me. I don't need you in my life. I have enough to worry about" 

"Fine but this isn't over. In fact, can you tell Alexander Zverev that I send my well soon wishes to him?"

"How did...but...GET OUT" and they heard the door close.

"How does he know Zverev" Denis asked, still not quite over the fact that he had just met the man Stef used to call dad. 

"I have a feeling he's been here for a while but hasn't come to say until now because he needed something to get a leverage" Stefanos replies. 

Stefanos was starting to get weak in the knees. Someone put their arm around him to balance him. He looked and saw the rest of his friends standing there. Dominic was the one balancing him.

"Why don't you boys all sit on the couch? It'll be more comfortable" Denis' mother walked them to the living room. She then went into the kitchen to get them snacks. 

“Guys he’s here. He’s here in Cali and I have no idea what to do”

“Why don’t we back up and ask this question: Why did he use Zverev against you? Why not one of us?” Alex asked. The other boys nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know! Okay? I have no idea. It’s a know fact around here that Zverev and I don’t like each other” Stefanos jumped off the couch and paced in front of the boys.

“You do” Dominic looked up at Stefanos. Stef stopped pacing and looked down at Dominic.

“Huh?” Thanasi and the others looked between Domi and Stef. 

“Our fathers were rivals when we were younger. Before Greece, we had been in Germany from when my mom had given birth to my youngest brother to when my mom found out she was pregnant with my sister. I had learned about Sascha and his family then. Our fathers would argue during work to the point when my dad was fired. I’ve hated Sascha since. I see him and he reminds me of when his father fired mine” Stefanos broke down and fell to the ground.  
Dominic was the first to jump down to the ground and console the Greek. Alex and Thanasi jumped down, then Felix and Denis. Denis’ mom came in to see the group hug, she took a picture and sent it to Thanasi’s mom, Felix’ mom, Dominic’s mom, and Alex’s mom. 

“Tessa, can I steal Denis and Stef for the rest of the week?” Alex looked up at Denis’ mom. 

Tessa took one look at Stef and decided what would have to happen. She and the other moms had already talked about what would happen if they ever encountered Stef’s father. 

“Alex, you don’t have to ask. But since you did, you can have them until that bad man leaves” Tessa announced. The boys whooped and left the room to get Denis and Stef packed for at least a whole month of fun sleepovers. Tessa called the first number in her phone. 

“Marie, it’s me. I know it’s late to be asking this...do you mind if I crash at your place for at least a couple weeks? I know it must be a long time but Stef’s father is here and knows where I live.....oh my goodness thank you. I owe you...see you soon” and Tessa went to pack as well.  
.............……

Meanwhile at the hospital, the Zverev pack was having a meeting. 

“So why’d you call us all down here?” Nick looked at Sascha from the very uncomfortable couch in the room.

“Did you know Stefanos is a nurse here?” Sascha got straight to the point. 

“No way! I don’t believe you” Daniil was shocked.

“He’s a _ nurse _ here?” Nick managed to get out through his opening and closing mouth.

“Huh I didn’t see that coming” Khacha looked thoughtful. 

“Yeah I was shocked too when he came into my room earlier today.”

“It’s gotta be fake. He probs wanted to get something to tell his friends” Daniil shrugged and sat next to Khacha, who got up and left the room. Sascha sighed and pulled out his phone. 

“Honestly how do you keep fucking this up?” Nick asked Daniil before going outside himself. Daniil couldn’t do anything more than gape at where Nick had just been. 

“What did I do?”

“Daniil, not everything is bad. Maybe Tsitsislow actually does intern here? Maybe it wasn’t a ploy to get information on me and my situation” Sascha looked up from his phone long enough to say that then he was back to playing Candy Crush. 

“Oh great everyone has gone soft”

“Daniil I still hate the guy okay? But Khacha seems to like them so let it be. He’s getting close to them. We can use it against them later” 

“Okay fine” 

“Thank you”

“So we’re taking down the Tsitsipas pack once and for all?”

“Their reign will be over soon”

They didn’t realize that Khacha was listening in on the conversation. He ran down the hall, out of the hospital, and to where he saw the Tsitsipas pack hanging out after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome ❤️


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Daniil talk to Domi and Stefanos' father is back with more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post 1 chapter a day.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was Friday of the second week of school. Dominic had been in the library waiting for his friends to finish practice when Daniil and Nick came in. They saw him and came walking over. He buried his face back into the book and sent a text to Thanasi.

"Shouldn't the two of you be in practice right now" Dominic didn't look up from his book.

"Eh, we got bored. Plus Sascha wants to know if you want to join the dark side" Daniil slid into the seat next to Domi. Nick put his hands on either side of Dominic's chair.

"Why would I do that?"

"We know you haven't been treated fairly in Tsitsipas' group. This is us helping you"

"Let me think about it. I'll get back to you on Monday" Dominic collected his books and his backpack. He walked out of the library leaving the other two looking confuzzled.

"Did he just say maybe? Nobody says maybe to Sascha" Daniil looked at Nick for confirmation.

"He actually said maybe" Nick confirmed. They walked out still in wonder.

They reached Khacha's Jeep where the other two were waiting for them. Normally, Sascha wouldn't be ready yet but, Sascha hasn't been cleared for practice still so he's been stuck following the boys since Wednesday. Seeing Sascha as down as he has been since Saturday was taking its toll on all of them.

"We ready to go? I just want a weekend of chilling at my house and watching reruns of Tennis matches" Sascha stuck his head out of the window.

"Down boy. Put your head back in the car" Nick pat Sascha's head as if he was a dog. Sascha played along and growled at the Aussie. The two Russians rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

Daniil's attention was brought to where Stefanos was being flanked by his friends. He noticed how De Minaur and Dominic were looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Daniil looked at Khacha then back at the two teens and resisted going over. Instead, he sat in the car behind Khacha's seat. The four friends drove away from the school and discussed what they were doing for the real weekend they had together.  
.....................

Meanwhile, at Stefanos' car, he and his friends had been talking about what they were going to be doing during the weekend.

"We can go ice skating" Alex spoke up. Stefanos shushed him and turned to Dominic.

"As an apology for keeping you out of so many things, Dominic what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I'm content with just hanging out with you guys" _ one last time _

"Oh okay. Movie tomorrow morning, lunch, another movie, and dinner? Does everyone like that idea?"

"Yeah. really love that idea" came 5 synchronized voices. Stefanos laughed and urged everyone to get into the cars. However, before he could get in his own car, he felt himself being pulled backward. He turned to be face to face with the man he called dad. 

"I told you that this wasn't over"

"If you're looking for Zverev, he left 30 minutes ago with his pack of baboons" Stef managed to get out before his "father" pushed him against Dominic's car and started choking him. 

"Oh no! Not my friend, you don't" Dominic yelled before getting out and trying to push the older man off Stef. Thanasi and Felix came to help as well. Denis went to get help and luckily bumped into Djovokic and Fognini coming out of the school.

"Denis, what's wrong?" Novak asked the student in front of him. Denis was cathing his breath but pointed to where his friends were all trying to help Stefanos, who had managed to get the hands off his neck but now had to hold them away from him.

"Oh no! Not to Stefanos" Fabio said from between his teeth. He dropped his bags on the floor and ran to separate the madness.

"Let's go Shapovalov." Novak followed his fellow teacher and between him and Fogni, they managed to get the mystery man off their student. 

"This is still not over" and he walked away.

"Alright someone please tell me who the hell that was and why he was attacking Tsitsipas" Fognini looked at the boys who had formed a half-circle around Stefanos. Said boys were looking at Stefanos as if to ask permission for something. When he nodded, Dominic was the first one to look back at the two teachers.

"That was Stefanos' father. He came here from Greece for some reason and we are trying to find out why that is" 

"Thank you, Dominic. Now, how about you boys go home now and just try to relax. Stefanos, if he ever bugs or tries to hurt you again just come to us and we'll help you" Djokovic informed Stefanos, as he walked to his car. Stef nodded and climbed into his car.

When the teenagers had all driven away, Fabio turned to Novak.

"I thought his father was supposed to stay in Greece?"

"He was"

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I don't know Fabio but we need to watch over Stefanos."

"I'll text the other three that Apostolos is back"

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just no escaping the others. Plus Domi makes a hard decision.

It was Saturday afternoon and the Zverev pack was currently at Sascha's house. His brother and parents were at work so Sascha had the house to himself. So naturally, he invited his friends over. 

"So let me get this straight, Dominic said maybe to the offer that you told him? How?"

"We have no idea Sascha" Nick replied as he spread peanut butter on a slice of bread and folded it in half. Daniil took the milk out of the fridge and poured himself a cup of milk. Khacha was sitting on the couch on his phone texting Stefanos, but the other three didn't know that. 

"Maybe you frightened him off" Khacha shrugged. Daniil looked at his friend questionly. 

"Have you told Tsitspias we are thinking of taking of his friends from him?" Sascha asked the younger Russian, who looked up in mock horror.

"All friends have secrets and this is my secret from him" Khacha pretended to be outraged.

"Wait, Khacha is friends with Tsitsipas?" Nick asked when he saw that Daniil was glued to his spot in front of the open fridge.

"We've been friends since that day last week when Daniil decided he wanted to bail out on Math class. Stef helped me out with notes" Khacha said like it was no big deal.

"And you knew about this Sascha?" Daniil asked.

"Remember how I got detention last week on Tuesday? Yeah, I asked Tsitsislow about it. When Khacha came into the room to 'get the homework' I put two and two together and figured that they are friends. Plus Khacha is always texting the guy." Sascha realized what he said and shut his mouth quickly and looked at Daniil. 

"Are you two dating now?" Daniil was getting jealous now.

"No. We are just friends. I like someone else and he knows that so stop being jealous Dani" Khacha rolled his eyes but went back to texting.

"Yeah but surely he must like you. I mean you're really good looking and--"

"And he has too much drama in his life to be thinking about relationships."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sascha yelled out suddenly, scaring his unsuspecting friends. 

"What is this wonderful idea you've had?" Nick asked sitting next to Khacha.

"We go out for lunch and then watch a movie"

"Okay, I'm in" Daniil agreed.

"Same" Nick agreed.

"Me too," Khacha said as he looked up from his phone smiling.

"Let's go get burgers and milkshakes" Sascha decided as they got into his Jaguar.

"Okay, I can get behind that. I know just the place" and Khacha put an address in Sascha's GPS.  
....................

Stefanos and his friends were at the closest mall to Thanasi's place, where they were staying for the weekend. They'd just watched It: Chapter 2 and were now having milkshakes.

"This goes totally against our diets but fuck it! We deserve this" Alex moaned as he sipped his mango milkshake. Stef chuckled and gave Domi a napkin.

"Domi, I think Alex may need help with his milkshake" Stef pointed a bit of shake on Alex's cheek. Domi smiled and wiped it off Alex's cheek with the napkin. If Alex blushed, it was because it was cold not because he really liked having Dominic so close to him like that. 

"So what movie are we watching next?" Thanasi asked, taking a bite from his chicken sandwich.

"The movie called, Stefanos Tsitsipas v Alexander Zverev, will maybe out in 10 minutes if Stef looks behind him," Dominic said as he saw four people behind Stefanos and Felix.

"Holy shit" Denis whispered. Stef looked behind himself and saw Sascha standing there. with a wrapped arm, being flanked by Kyrgios, Medvedev, and Khacha. Stef groaned but went over to find why they were there.

"Hello you savages not you Khacha cause you're cool" Stefanos gave Khacha a bro hug.

"I have no idea what we are doing here. Khacha said this was a good place to have lunch" Nick shrugged. Stef had to hide his laughter. 

"That's funny because I was just telling him the food here is good." Stef chuckled. Next to Daniil, Khacha blushed.

"It's true. Plus this is the mall I always go to to watch movies. So it was perfect. Now we can all get along and all will be fine"

"Lifelong enemies become friends. Yeah, that's not happening any time soo--" Nick turned to see Sascha looking at Stef in a way he hadn't seen his friend look in a long time. "_ Oh god! He's actually going to try to be friends with that Greek loser. _"

"Okay, we'll have lunch together and then go watch a movie" Alex pulled Khacha over to the table the Tsitsipas pack were sitting at before they all got up to meet with the Zverev pack. 

"Nick, Daniil, I thought about it and I was going to tell you on Monday but you're here" Domi walked in between the Russian and the Aussie. 

"What is it? If you don't want to join us, we understand. Being close to Alex would hurt your heart less" Daniil voiced. Dominic shook his head.

"No. Being with Alex and not being able to say anything hurts more than not being near him" Dominic looked longingly at Alex.

"So you're joining?" Nick asked. He thought Dominic was going to turn them down.

"Yeah. Hey Stef!"

"Yeah Dom," Stef asked, looking back at the Austrian,

"I have to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos is not taking the departure of Domi well. Grigor and Fabio talk.

"I heard about that parking lot fight. You couldn't defend yourself against an old man" Sascha whispered to Stefanos as he walked by in class. 

"Sometimes I wish there wasn't social media. My reputation is fucked, Dominic has switched sides. Why am I still here?" Stefanos let his head fall onto his folded arms. 

"Stef, you can't let this get to you" Denis whispered.

"Shapo, it's already got to my head. I'm useless and worthless and a terrible friend" Stefanos said, head still on his arms.

"Domi left yes but what's going on between him and Alex is probably what motivated it. I mean, it's no secret Alex hooked up with that guy Saturday night"

"And now they're dating" Thanasi added in. 

"And the guy goes to this school which has got to be awkward for Domi" 

"Yeah but I should've done something more to stop this" Stefanos looked at his two friends.

"Like what? Tell Domi something that Alex trusted us enough to tell us?" Thanasi whispered. 

"No but something else anything else" 

"Domi will always be our friend. He's just hanging out with the wrong people"

"Mr. Tsitsipas, can you tell us the answer to the homework" asked Felix's mom. Denis looked at her, wordlessly telling her that Stef wasn't feeling up to it. She nodded and instead turned to Sascha. 

"John Hancock signed it in a large font to show he wasn't afraid of the king and his monarchy" 

"Thank you Sascha. Now I want all of you to get into a group of no more than 3 and begin the projects I told you all about" and she motioned for Thanasi, Stefanos, and Denis to come to her desk.

"Yes ma'am" Thanasi asked his in voice only reserved for school. Denis has his arm around Stef' shoulder to make it seem less like he was slowly crashing.

"Thanasi drop that. I know what happened. You think my son keeps things from me"

"I was kind of hoping you would know" Denis sighed. Stef leaned into Denis' hold more.

"Take him to the nurse office. He doesn't look like he can stand for much longer" 

"Thank you Marie" Denis said quietly so only the four of them could hear and walked out the door still supporting the Greek. 

"I'm fine" 

"No you're not"

“Denis I can take care of myself thanks” Denis rolled his eyes but let go of Stef, only for Stef to trip and fall on his face. Denis picked him back up.

“Yep you can totally take care of yourself”

“I feel useless”

“You aren’t useless. You’re the greatest friend we could ask for and now Domi will miss out on that”

Stef nodded and turned his head to the left so Denis wouldn’t see his tears. They went past the gym doors and Stef saw Grigor kissing someone. Unfortunately he could only see the back of the person. He smiled happy that his captain was finally with someone. Little did he know.  
.................  
“Fabio, you know we can’t”

“Because you have a girlfriend?”

“Because you’re a teacher and I’m your student”

“We keep it under wraps”

“The amount of trouble you’d get in”

“Grigor, live a little. You’re starting to sound like me”

“I’m losing it if I’m turning into you. I should stop hanging out with you” 

“You wouldn’t” 

“But I should”

“You couldn’t”

“I hate you”

“Liar”

“Try me”

“There is only 5 years between us”

“You’re 23?”

“Youngest teacher here”

“Yeah clearly”

Fabio laughed and spun in his spinning chair. He and Grigor had been talking about tactics for their next tournament and somehow it had gone to how they both feel about the other. 

“I say you break up with homecoming queen and date me instead”

“Yeah Thanasi and the other Tsitsipack members have been trying to get me to break up with her”

“I knew they were smart people” 

“Haha yeah they are a pretty smart bunch” 

“So...you going to listen to them?”

“Maybe. You have to prove to me that I can trust you”

“Oh come on!”

“Fabio, teacher student relationships are not permitted”

“Then we date at the end of your school year”

“Really?”

“Once you’ve graduated, you won’t be part of the school system”

“But I’ll be leaving the district”

“Aren’t you planning on going the community college?”

“...yes?”

“Then we’ll be fine” 

“Are we sure we can wait that long?”

“For you? I’d wait 1000 years”

“Lovesick puppy”

“Only for you” and Fabio kissed Grigor. Of course they didn’t see Stefanos and Denis walk by but if they had, they would’ve also seen that Sascha Zverev was following after them and had seen the kiss as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new boy in school and the Tsitsipack adopts a new puppy.

"I broke up with her" Grigor told the Tsitsipack. "And Fognini and I talked"

"You did more than just talk to the guy" Stefanos teased the senior.

"You saw that" Grigor asked blushing as red as a tomato. 

"Oh yeah. Denis was helping me go to the nurse's office and I happened to look and see that"

"Oh. Stef am I crazy for doing this?"

"The heart wants what the hearts wants. You can decide that for your heart"

"Thank you"

"Now down to business. Is he a good kisser?" Thanasi leaned across the table. 

"Who are we? Teenage girls?"

"I doubt anyone here at this table is straight so yes we are gay teenage boys. Now out with it" Alex leaned across the table as well. 

"He's really good" 

"How about the hot dog?" Félix asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I didn't see it nor did I want to"

"Yet" Alex snickered. Grigor scoffed and threw one of Thanasi's apple slices at Alex, who caught it with his teeth. "Aww how'd you know I wanted an apple"

"By the way he said you guys are the smartest people he's taught in this school"

"Probably because at some point, we told you to break with that gold digger and go with the cute teacher" Stef nudged Grigor. 

"Who is coincidentally walking this way" Thanasi pointed at something behind Denis and Felix. They all turned to look and yes walking over was Fognini. But it was the five people behind him that they noticed first. Grigor and Stef stood up. 

"Is there something that you need sir" Grigor asked Fognini.

"Yes actually. Sascha saw us yesterday and I wanted to see how you wanted to go with this"

"Stefanos saw us as well yesterday. He's sworn he won't tell anyone."

"Okay thank goodness."

"Fabio, you're needed in the principal's office" Novak came over to the group. Fognini and Grigor exchanged looks. Stef looked scared for .5 seconds. 

"Yes of course" Fabio and Novak walked to the office and the other boys were all stuck standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria.

"So...now what?" Sascha looked around.

"Now me and my friends leave. In case you decide you want to adopt another one" Stefanos pushes past Sascha and out of the cafeteria. Alex followed close behind so no one could see the tears coming down his face. 

"This is what happens when I don't tell him how I feel" 

"Alex you can't blame yourself for this. The idea of being part of the real jock group probably got to be too much for Domi and he switched over" 

"Uhm excuse me" a small voice spoke from behind Stef and Alex. 

"Yes?"

"Are you Stefanos Tsitsipas?"

"I am"

"I'm Jackson"

"Hi Jackson" 

"The principal said you would show me around the school. We have almost the same schedule" 

"Yeah of course. Follow me" Stefanos and Alex walked with Jackson to Art class. Alex said goodbye at the door and walked to AP Chem.  
...............

The next day, 

"And here we go. My table. Well it's where me and my friends usually sit during lunch" Stefanos sat down next to Felix, who was glued to his phone, texting someone. 

"Hi everyone" Jackson said shyly. Felix looked up and glared at Stef, who realized what he did wrong.

"Boys, this is Jackson. He just moved here from San Francisco. Jackson this Felix, Thanasi, and you already know Alex from yesterday. There's normally another person, Denis, but he's sick today" Stefanos introduced everyone. 

"He's the person you've been staying with right?"

"Yep that's him"

"And who those 5?" Jackson had noticed another table looking over at them since he and Stef walked into the cafeteria.

"Alexander Zverev and his pack of ruthless mutts. Well one of them used to be our friend before he changed alliances"

"So they're the people that everyone is telling me to stay away from"

"That's them. They come over here sometimes to rile Stef, Denis, and Thanasi" Felix addressed.

"Really?"

Yeah and it always works" Stefanos snarled. Sascha was looking at him and whispering something to Domi. 

Meanwhile at Sascha's lunch table. They were having a conversation about Stefanos and his band of geeks.

"He seems to be attracting lost puppies again" Nick had said when he got to table.

"Who's the new puppy?" Khacha asked innocently. 

"Dominic's replacement. Only took 4 days"

"He's a new transfer. Principal Laver assigned Stefanos as his tour guide for the past few days" Dominic answered.

"Why does he keep adopting them. First De Minaur, then Kokkinakis, and now this kid"

"Because he used to be like them. But way worse" Dominic whispered not expecting any of them to hear him. But unfortunately they did. They vowed to find out what happened to Tsitsipas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domi spills a secret to the Zverev pack

"Okay talk Domi" Sascha pulled Dominic onto his bed. The Zverev pack had gone straight to Sascha's house after school. As soon as Domi walked through the threshold, the other four dragged him up to the bedroom.

"What do you want me to talk about" Domi pretended to be clueless.

"About Tsitsis— Tsitsipas"

"What about him? He's a good guy"

"I meant his childhood and why he keeps adopting puppies"

"Stef didn't have a good childhood. Not at all. He couldn't make friends when we were Greece."

"Yet you two are friends" Nick interrupted.

"Yeah at first I felt bad for the guy. He would try to make friends but everyone would turn him down. But as time went by I realized he wasn't a bad person at all.

"So that's why he adopts puppies" Daniil nodded. He was sitting in front of Khacha was sitting on the left of Domi. Sascha was sitting on the right of Domi and looked upset.

"You said he was in a worse state that you guys" Khacha looked at Domi, who suddenly looked like he was going to start crying. 

"His dad abused him so much growing up. That's why he lives with Denis. His mom did nothing about it. Stef is trying to get enough money to bring his siblings here. He doesn't like the fact that they have to live with their father" Domi was close to breaking down.

"Oh god" Sascha looked sick. 

"Abusing him how?" Nick was feeling bad for everything he ever did to Stef.

"Stef would miss so much school because he had unexplainable bruises and cuts on his stomach, legs, arms, neck, and head. He's been in the emergency room more times than anyone I know. A little after he turned 12, he left Greece. To this day, I don't know how but I think his mom's best friend helped" 

"It was my mom" Sascha whispered. "My mom said a little boy in Greece was having problems in his life and she brought him here. We hadn't heard from him since he came to our house to thank her."

"Only for you two to get into one of the biggest rivalries this town has seen" Nick laughed. Just like the mood rose back up. They all laughed and joked.

Unfortunately, the thought of a small Stefanos going through what he had from his father stuck with Sascha throughout the day.  
...............

The next day, 

Sascha was at his locker when he saw Tsitsipas, Kokkinakis, and Shapovalov walking past him to their usual early morning hangout room of Federer's class. He also saw De Minaur "subtly" looking at Domi. 

Sascha closed his locker and walked to where Alex was standing next to the new Tsitsipack puppy. 

"Alex who's the new puppy?"

"I'm Jackson. Came from San Francisco"

"Welcome to the school, Jackson. Belatedly obviously"

"Thanks...Sascha Zverev right?" 

"Yeah"

"Zverev what do you want" Alex interrupted.

"Talk to Domi. Tell him how you feel. Trust me he feels the same"

"Thanks for the love advice"

"Fine don't listen to me" 

"Alright we have to go" Alex pulled Jackson away from the German.

"You should listen to your own advice" came Nick's voice from behind Sascha.

"I'm not going to talk to the one person who has some grudge against me" 

"You never know until you talk to him" Daniil agreed with Nick.

"Guys, leave him alone" Khacha dragged the two others away from Sascha, who looked at Khacha with gratitude shining brightly. 

Sascha walked into history class and saw Stefanos texting someone on his phone. 

"Hey Tsitsi, can we talk after school today" Sascha asked Stefanos.

"Uhhhh.....yeah okay. I'm a little concerned as to why but okay. Just no pranking me"

"No I just want to talk"

"Okay yeah we can talk after school"

"Okay cool thanks"

"Yeah"

Sascha walked to the back of the room. Daniil looked up at his friend and nodded.

"What did the German want?" Denis asked as he and Thanasi sat on either side of their Greek friend, who looked behind himself to where Sascha was talking to Medvedev.

"He wants to talk to me after school."

"Strange" Thanasi looked at the two in the back as well. 

"Yeah I know. Not totally against this though. Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet" 

"Yeah if this isn't a joke and they aren't going to do anything stupid"

"I doubt it. Domi is part of their group now"  
.............

After school, 

Stefanos and his friends were standing outside waiting for Sascha and his crew. 

"Here they come" Thanasi, who was in the cargo part of Stef's pickup truck, announced.

"Thanks hawkeye" Stefanos laughed. Thanasi playfully scoffed and hit Stef with a pen. 

"Ow that hurt" Stef over exaggerated. The boys all laughed but quieted down when Sascha arrived in the area.

"Stef, I want to ask you something"

"Yes Sascha"

"You disgraceful mutt" came a drunken voice. Denis, Felix, Thanasi, and Alex made a wall behind Stef. Sascha looked behind at Domi and saw him frozen in fright and looking at the man who had made it to the parking lot.

"Oh great. Just want we needed" Stef groaned and turned around. "What you want, dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @marisnow01


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s back for round 3. Sascha meets a hospital room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have nothing against any of the parents of the tennis players.

"I'm getting Fognini and Djokovic again" Denis announced before running off. Domi walked to Alex and put a protective arm around the Australian. 

Stefanos was now standing in front of his friends. He was growling lowly but every second, a flash of fear in his eyes. Sascha went up behind Stef and put his hand on the Greek's shoulder.

“Stefanos, you have a bodyguard aye” 

“He’s not my bodyguard. I don’t need a bodyguard” Stefanos snarled. 

“Stef, please let’s just go” Alex whined. Dominic agreed. 

“Come prove to me you aren’t still that weak boy that grew up in my house” Stef’s dad taunted his son. 

“Stefanos please you don’t have to prove anything” Thanasi tried to pull Stef back with no result. Sascha was getting worried about Stefanos. He tried to pull Stef to him but instead ended up knocking into his back when the Greek didn’t move. 

“Tsitsi he’s not worth it” Stefanos turned to Sascha.

“Sascha, he abused me all my life! It’s definitely worth it” while Stef was facing Sascha, the others saw his father run toward him and raise his fist. Sascha saw it in the corner of his eye and blocked the fist just in time. 

“Let me go boy”

“No”

“No?”

“I won’t let you hurt Tsitsislow” Sascha was in the older man’s face within seconds. Somewhere behind him, he saw that Djokovic and Fognini has arrived but he wasn’t ready to let them handle this. No because this man had hurt someone who is so innocent. 

Stef’s dad threw another punch and this one landed on Sascha’s cheek. Sascha shook it off and turned an angry look at the older man in front of him.

“Guys, I suggest we all walk away right now” Nick said cautiously. He, Daniil, and Khacha already backing away.

“Why?” Thanasi looked at Nick, who was still looking at the German. Sascha pounced on the older man and threw punches wherever he could. 

“This is going to get very dangerous very quickly” Daniil answered.

“Then get _ him _ out of here” Felix pointed to the now nose bleeding German. 

“He can take care of himself” 

“Wow you guys are such great friends”

“I’ll deal with it. I got him in this mess” Stefanos rolled his eyes and tried to get Sascha’s attention. 

“I’m calling 911” Fognini spoke up. 

“Tell them that there’s a deranged man they need to arrest and we need an ambulance” Djokovic stated before going to help Stefanos get Sascha’s attention. 

“ALEXANDER ZVEREV” Stefanos yelled. Sascha stopped punching the guy and looked at Stefanos. But that spilt second he had looked away was his downfall. Stef’s dad took a knife out of somewhere and stabbed Sascha in the shoulder blade. 

“Oh god” Alex hid his face in Domi’s neck. Thanasi gasped and turned away. Felix grabbed Denis’ hand. Fognini yelled into his phone. Stef ran to Sascha, who had fallen to the ground clutching his arm.

“Oh god oh god” Daniil hugged a shaking Khacha. Djokovic ran to the older man and restricted him.

Stef put Sascha’s head in his lap. He had tears falling down his face at a fast rate. Sascha laughed wryly. 

“You’re freaking out over a small cut?”

“Sascha, he stabbed you, idiot. It’s not small at all”

“Tears aren’t worth it”

“You’re an idiot”

“You’ve only told me everyday since 7th grade”

“Yeah well I’m always right”

“It was worth it”

“Nothing is worth my life”

“Tsitsi, you make everything—-“ everything went black.  
................

“He’s stupid!”

“Stef, he went against your father. That isn’t stupid” 

“Domi, he’s my father. His problem is with me not Sascha”

“Just be glad that Sascha did something nice for you”

“I am, Nick, but now he’s the one laying in the hospital bed when it should’ve been me”

Sascha groaned and opened his eyes. Immediately, he heard the room quiet down.

“Oh no please continue that argument” Sascha said in a raspy voice.

“You want water?” Stefanos picked up a cup that had been next to Sascha. 

“Please”

“Here” and Stefanos put a straw in front of Sascha’s mouth. 

“Aww look at them. Such a cute couple” Thanasi’s mom joked as she came into the room. 

“Voula, please. They’d be at each other’s throats within seconds” Alex joked. Everyone laughed but Stefanos. Thanasi saw and changed the subject to something that really made Stef blush.

“So how is Stefanos’ hero?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s in the care of Nurse Tsitsipas, who is a great nurse” Voula winked at the beet red Stefanos. Sascha looked up at Stefanos and chuckled. He squeezed Stef’s hand quickly and sat up. Stef looked down and helped the German. Voula finally took pity on her son’s friend and ordered everyone out except for Sascha and Stef. 

“Thanks Sascha” Stef sat next to Sascha 

“Eh he had to be dealt with.”

“I meant with everything” 

“Oh?”

“You called me Tsitsi twice today”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Oh”

“Is that all you know what to say?” Stefanos laughed. Sascha smiled.

“Haven’t heard that laugh since 7th grade”

“Can we be friends again?”

“Can I defend your honor the next time a dick that like shows up again?”

“It may be him again”

“They haven’t arrested him?”

“He escaped on the way to the police station” 

“Where’ve you been staying?”

“With all the guys on the weekends”

“And on weekdays?”

“Denis and I have been alternating with all the guys then too”

“As long as I’m here in the hospital, can you stay with me?”

“Yeah I took too many days off already so I’ll be staying late here anyway. I’ll be off at 9:30 so I can stay with you here at nights”

“Thanks Stef. So back to your question”

Stefanos laughed and held Sascha’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos and feedback welcome and appreciated


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha questions his feelings for Stefanos and Domi has a question for Alex.

"How's our clumsy German friend" Nick asked as he walked into the room. It was Saturday and Sascha has been in the hospital for two days. He was really hating it.

"It's been so peachy! I'm so happy to be here" Sascha said sarcastically.

"We talked to Dr. Kokkinakis and Nurse Tsitsipas and they agreed that you could leave today"

"What's the catch?"

"I have to stay with you" Stefanos said as he walked in, not even looking up from the charts he was reading.

"That's not a catch. That's a blessing"

Stefanos blushed and Sascha laughed at the Greek. 

"Should we leave you two alone?" Khacha laughed. 

"We'll have lots of alone time at my place" Sascha winked and Stefanos blushed even more.

"Aww the Greek Geek is a tomato" Daniil laughed.

"Why do I put up with you idiots?" Stefanos mumbled, exiting the room.

"You like him" Nick sing songed and did a small dance around the room. Domi laughed and sat down to next to Khacha.

"No I don't. We just became friends again. That's it" 

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Myself. I don't want to fall in love with the guy"

"Well too bad you already have"

"Yeah it is too bad"

"Oh come on. The guy isn't that bad" Khacha said from the couch. 

"No he's not. He's a great intern nurse"

"I'd hurt myself to have him take care of me" Nick said, laughing as Sascha glared halfheartedly at him.

"Careful Nick. You don't want to make Sascha jealous" Daniil teased the German, who groaned and put his head back down on the pillow. 

"I really don't understand how I've been friends with you all for this long"  
...................

At Sascha's house 4 hours later,

"Mom, I brought a friend over" Sascha yelled as he and Stef walked into the house. 

"Nick is back? This kid really— Oh Stefanos!" Sascha's mother exclaimed hugging the now embarrassed Greek.

"Hi Mrs. Zverev" Stefanos nervously chuckled. She still hadn't let go of him. 

"Oh please you can call me Irina. I'm glad to see you two have made up after so many years. Sascha hadn't been the same since you started disliking him" Sascha was getting embarrassed and put his head down. Stefanos laughed and put his arm around Sascha's neck. 

"I'm glad we made up. I wasn't fun being enemies with this German sausage" Stefanos turned to Sascha and saw him looking at him. They smiled and walked up the stairs to Sascha's room.

“So my room hasn’t changed much from 4 years ago” Sascha commented before onto his bed. Stefanos fell onto the beanbag that was next to the desk, facing the door. 

“Mhm it feels the same. I like it though. Gives it a sense of familiarity.”

“Yeah I guess so”

“Sascha, can we talk?”

“We already are”

“I meant about what we are going to do on Monday”

“What about it?”

“I’m not exactly one of the popular guys anymore. Not like you are”

“So what?”

“I don’t want to ruin your reputation because we’re friends” 

“Stef look at me. Please” Sascha has gotten off his bed and was now kneeling in front Stef. Stef opened his eyes and looked at Sascha. “I don’t care what people say. This is something they can’t take away from us. We are friends through thick and thin.”

“Promise?”

“Of course Tsitsi”  
...............

Elsewhere, Domi was at Alex’s house and they were talking in Alex’s bedroom.

“Alex, I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely truthful with me” Domi pulled Alex with him outside. 

“Okay?” Domi got on one knee and Alex gasped.

“I’ve had a crush on you since we met. It took me until Sascha almost dying for me to build up the strength and courage to ask you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Domi, I’ve loved you since middle school. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend” 

“I love you Alex De Minaur” 

“I love you Dominic Thiem”

“You got scared I was going to propose. I could see it in your eyes”

“Well you did get down on one knee so yes I thought you were going to propose” 

“Maybe in a few years when we both gave our lives ready for us”

“That sounds like a good plan”

They walked back into the bedroom. Dominic kissed Alex and took his shirt off. Alex followed suit and they climbed into the bed. Dominic took a quick picture of Alex before sending it to the Zverev and Tsitsipack. 

_ Tsitsipas- Happy for you _  
_ Sascha- Congrats _  
_ Nick- Good for both of you _  
_ Felix- I want to be your best man at the wedding._  
_ Denis-Sending the love for this crazy day. _  
_ Khacha-Planning the wedding already._  
_ Daniil- use protection_  
_ Thanasi- Over here wishing I had a fucking sexy boyfriend like you kids all over the world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback appreciated.


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanasi misses Stef’s presence and there are two more couples.

It was Monday morning and this was the first time since moving to Cali, Thanasi didn’t have protection from the mean people in school. Yes he had his other friends but they weren’t as threatening as Stefanos.

You may be wondering why Thanasi needs Stef’s protection. Its simply because he looks like the easiest person to mess with as hes the geekiest after Stef. But no one is going to mess with the third strongest person in the school. 

Normally Stefanos would deal with it but he had the next week off of school to help Sascha. Stef has already told a few of his teachers to watch over him if ever he’s not there because Stef somehow has that power.

“Third week of school and he gets a week off” Thanasi growled. 

“Not fair” Domi jumped up. Because he was one of the shorter ones, it cracked up the others. 

“Where are the rest of your friends?” Thanasi looked around.

“Are we not friends anymore?” Domi looked hurt. Alex put an arm around his boyfriend and brought him close while looking at Thanasi. 

“We are still friends. It’s just I guess I haven’t wrapped my head around the fact that we lost you to them. Plus Stef isn’t here to protect me from the big bad wolf. 

“Oh Thanasi, I’m sure the teachers will help. Also, I’ll always love you guys.”

“But Alex a little more” Felix teased. Domi and Alex scoffed and hit Felix. 

“Come on. We all need to get to class” Denis said. 

Thanasi was about to sit in his seat when he felt someone push him to the floor. He grunted and landed on his back. 

“Hey cock sucker” 

“What you want, Frances?”

“You fucking Kyrgios now?”

“What? No?”

“Liar” 

“Frances! Sit in your seat this instant” came Nadal’s teacher voice. 

“Yes sir. This isn’t over fucker”

“Great”

Thanasi took his phone out and texted Stefanos.

_ Kokka- Stef I hate not having you here. _   
_ Stef- Frances is bugging you already?_   
_ Kokka- Yeah. Nadal stopped him for now. What am I going to do when we aren’t in class?_  
_ Stef- I’m coming back in a few days._   
_ Kokka- How’s Sascha?_   
_ Stef- Sleeping. We had a long night._  
_ Kokka- Oh?_  
_Stef- Not like that 😑🤮 I meant we watched a lot of movies and talked._

Thanasi laughed and focused on class. Just then the door opened and Nick walked in. Nadal shook his head and gave him the Spanish classwork they were working on. 

“Just like you to walk in late” Thanasi didn’t look up from the paper in front of him.

“I had things to do” Nick sat down behind Thanasi.

“Does she have a name?”

“I can’t remember it now. Give me a few hours”

“Of course” 

“Thanasi what’s bugging you boo?”

“Did you just call me boo? Seriously?” Thanasi looked up at the Aussie behind him.

“It got your attention” 

“Nick, people already think you’re banging me. Let’s not give them another reason to think it” 

“It’s only been 4 days and they already know. Wow you just be honored”

“Nick we haven’t done anything. We’re just friends and I want to stay that way” the lie coming out too easily for Thanasi. Nick looked at Thanasi before nodded and going to work. Thanasi sighed and turned to his classwork.   
...............

In Federer’s English class, Denis and Felix were going over grammar together. Daniil and Khacha were sitting behind them doing the same. 

Every few minutes, Denis’s chair would get closer to Felix’s. Daniil and Khacha would look at each other and smile.

“Hey Denis, how much closer do you need to get to Felix before you feel confident enough to kiss him” Daniil asked the shorter Canadian.

“Daniil! Can’t you mind your own business?” Denis whisper yelled at the Russian. Felix looked behind them at the two Russians who were now smiling.

Felix shocked all three of them when he took Denis’ face and kissed him. Federer cleared his throat and the four boys turned to him. He smirked and went back to his lesson. 

“That was embarrassing” Khacha laughed.

“No that was electric” Felix joked. Daniil laughed and went back to paying attention to the lesson. Only the four saw Denis grab Felix’s hand under the table. 

During lunch, the four were standing outside the cafeteria waiting for the others to arrive. 

“Felix Auger-Aliassime, will you be my boyfriend?” Denis asked his friend and crush for years, nervously. 

“Of course. I’ve waited for you to ask me that for years.”

“We could’ve been dating for years” Denis frowned. Felix laughed and embraces his now boyfriend.

“Ugh I can’t even stand this lovey doveyness” Daniil joked as turned away from the now kissing couple. Khacha laughed and kissed Daniil’s forehead. 

“Dani, I’ve loved you since I first saw you and I didn’t think you felt the same until Sascha and Domi told me. Will you be my boyfriend tomorrow so we don’t have the same anniversary as those two?” Khacha asked. The other two glared playfully but looked at Daniil to see what he would say. 

“Domi and Sascha told you I like you?”

“Uh yeah” 

“Remind me to kill them for telling my boyfriend how I felt about him”

“No violence! Wait- you want to date me?”

“Yes you Russian fool. Now kiss me! It’s our turn to make those Canadians uncomfortable” Daniil winked at Denis before he kissed his boyfriend.

“Ewww there’s love everywhere I turn” Nick groaned. Alex laughed.

“Nick your jealousy is showing” Domi joked before the group all walked into the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback welcome


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha is back in school.

Sascha arrived at the school and stood in the front. He wasn't scared. No he wasn't. He was just nervous. The guys had all said that there were rumors milling around the school about how he had gotten stabbed. 

He also knew the negativity that Stefanos had been getting since returning a week ago. Stef had come back to his place with tears rolling down his cheeks. They had ended up curling up on Sascha's couch in his room, watching comedy movies. 

"Are you just going to stand there forever or are we eventually going to walk in?" Stefanos' voice brought Sascha back to planet Earth. 

"Can't I come back to school tomorrow?"

"Well people have already seen you. But it's your choice"

"Let's go inside. I want to get this over with" and with that the two blond giants went inside. Almost immediately, Sascha was surrounded by people asking him if he was okay. Stefanos stifled a laugh and walked to his locker. The other guys came up to Stef. 

"So he's gotten more popular" Nick commented. 

"Yeah I guess he has" Stef shrugged. 

"Are you still going to be staying with him" Denis asked. 

"Yeah maybe" 

"Maybe?" 

"I can afford my own place now"

"You're 17. Wouldn't be strange if a 17 year old bought a house?"

"I turn 18 next year. I'm not buying the house until then" 

"What about college" Khacha asked. 

"I've decided to take online classes for a couple years so I can still work at the hospital with Voula" 

"Yeah my mom is worried that she's going to lose you as a nurse. You're her favorite nurse and that's saying something because she's really mean as a doctor"

"I know it's not just because I'm your friend either" Stefanos smiled. Sascha came up to the group and immediately put his arm around Nick. 

"I hear you guys worked out your shit while we've been gone" Sascha smiled at Khacha and Dani, who were holding hands. 

"Yeah which reminds me" Dani pinched Sascha in his good arm. 

"OW! What was that for?"

"For telling Karen how I felt about him without me knowing"

"It helped didn't it?"

"Yes but that isn't the point"

"I won't do it again" Sascha swore. Everyone laughed at those words. Stefanos handed Sascha something that he put in his pocket. 

"Ooooo they're passing notes again" Nick teased. 

"Nick please fuck off. Thank you" Sascha smacked his friend on the back of the head. 

"Domestic abuse!" Nick exclaimed. 

"We aren't married dickhead" Sascha laughed.

"But you want to marry me"

"Hahaha no I don't" Sascha put his arm around Nick and together they walked to class. 

"He'd rather marry Stefanos then marry you" Daniil said. Sascha froze in front of the classroom and turned to where Stefanos was standing still in front of his locker laughing with his friends.

"Nobody has told him right?"

"No why?"

"Because he's already been hurt too many times"

"Sascha, if you love him, you can't hurt him" Domi told Sascha. 

"What if I do?"

"Have you two had an argument in the two weeks he's been helping you?"

"No."

"Then you can't hurt him" 

"Let's hope not"  
..............  
During practice after school, Sascha had to sit out still so naturally Nick and Daniil didn't train either.

"Well clearly those two won't be playing this weekend" Grigor said to Stefanos, who looked behind them to the three teens sitting on the hill watching practice. 

"Nick may come back for the name of their great leader" Stefanos joked. Grigor laughed and went back to hitting serves with Alex. 

"How's you know who?" Denis asked Grigor, who they noticed starting blushing. 

"He's good. We've been training together."

"They've been 'training' together" Felix said. Grigor blushed even harder.

"You actually did????" Khacha exclaimed. Grigor nodded and turned around. Only to face Fognini. 

Oh hello sir" Stefanos looked so smug the other guys all had to laugh. 

"Hi there Stefanos. How's the boyfriend?"

"He's good. A pain in the ass but good nonetheless." The boys looked between Fognini and Stefanos wondering if they missed something. 

"Fognini and a few teachers were the first ones to notice that my father was in the area so they've been tabs on the situation and Fognini and I have gotten closer” Stefanos explained. 

"Why?" Khacha asked.

"So Sascha doesn't end in the hospital again. He and Stef were scheduled to have a doubles match in two weeks so more hospital visits for him" 

"Hahaha no promises. The guy is an adrenaline junkie" 

"I'm sure we can find someway to restrain him need be"

"Can we please get back to practice?" Grigor interrupted, smacking Fabio's ass with the tennis racquet. Luckily Stefanos and Felix were blocking the view of the camera.

"Yeah of course. We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah your place right?"

"Yeah. I'll buy snacks" and Fabio left. Grigor turned back to the team.

"Yeah hi. What was that?" Thanasi questioned.

"Dinner?" Félix added

"Aren't you two going a bit fast?" Khacha asked.

"Guys there's a football match so we're watching that" Grigor tried to calm everyone down. 

"Yeah with some lip locking. Don't lie to the children" Stefanos pointed a finger at Grigor. 

"How has Sascha dealt with you these past 2 weeks?"

"With lots patience that is now deteriorating" Sascha said as he walked over to them. 

"What now?" Stefanos groaned and turned to Sascha.

"Can we go home?"

"Ugh fine. Let's go" 

"Can't Sascha drive himself now?" Denis asked. 

"Nope. Not until we are completely sure he can handle it"

"Oh"

"Yeah. I wish he could drive now too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback welcome


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a day off and the groups are getting along pretty well.

2 days later, it was Friday and a day off from school and so the two groups found themselves at the arcade at the mall. 

“Why aren’t we one group? Like this two groups thing is very annoying” Thanasi looked at Sascha and Stefanos, who were battling on the motorcycle game. 

“Because the two princes still haven’t joined the kingdoms and so we can’t be one big friend group ” Nick shrugged. 

“Did you just call them princes?” Denis asked Nick.

“Of two kingdoms?” Félix added.

“Yes. Look at them! They could genuinely be two princes” Nick waved the still battling two blond giants. 

“Yeah I can actually see it” Dominic said, squinting at the two.

“The prince of Munich and the prince of Athens” Alex laughed. The others looked between their two friends and laughed. It was then that they finished the game and went back over to their friends. 

“What’s going on?” Sascha looked at all of them. Stefanos raises an eyebrow.

“Oh it’s nothing your majesty” Daniil, still laughing, bowed down to Sascha. 

“I’m officially confused” Stefanos’ eyebrow, if possible, went up higher.

“Don’t worry about it” Thanasi put an arm around Stefanos’ shoulder and walked away with him.

“We should play basketball!” Nick suddenly yelled out. 

“You vs Thanasi” Daniil said before pushing them to the game. 

“Why does it have to be me?” Thanasi whined as Daniil put the tokens in. 

“Because Alex is too preoccupied by Domi’s mouth” Nick laughed and Thanasi looked to see that alex was truly too preoccupied by Domi. Thanasi groaned and started throwing the basketballs. 

“Nick are you even trying?” Sascha teased the older Aussie. 

“I am! He’s just too good” Nick said before the time ran out. Thanasi had gotten like 75% of them and Nick had gotten 50%. 

“Oh look at that, Sascha. It’s Tsitsipack 2 Zverev pack 0” Stefanos jumped around the German, who rolled his eyes. 

“Wait...Stefanos beat you at the one game that you’re really good at here?” Daniil, Khacha, and Nick looked at Sascha incredulously. Sascha glared at Stefanos and nodded. 

“I beat the great Alexander” Stefanos did a victory dance. Everyone else laughed at the dancing Greek. 

“Let’s just go figure out which game we’re going to play next” Sascha grumbled but he was still smiling at Stefanos, who was still dancing. 

“Air hockey? Domi vs Alex?” Nick suggested. The couple groaned but went to set it up. Stefanos, Denis, Felix, and Thanasi cheered on Alex while Sascha, Nick, Khacha, and Daniil cheered on Domi. 

“Final score: 7-3 to Domi! Zverev pack 1 Tsitsipack 2” Nick announced when it was over.

“GAME ON!” Sascha shouted in Stefanos’ face. 

“It’s on dickhead” Stefanos got in Sascha’s face.

“This isn’t going to end well” Alex whispered.

“Not at all” Nick agreed.

“The kingdoms are at war” Thanasi added. The boys all chuckled and followed the “princes” to the next game.  
............... 

“Well that was an adventure” Sascha sighed as he and Stefanos fell onto Sascha’s bed tiredly. 

“Yeah. It was a good effort. But in the end it was Tsitsipack’s turn to dominate” Stef looked up at Sascha. They locked eyes before completely breaking down into laughter.

“Dude Thanasi’s face when Nick beat him at skeeball was priceless” Sascha laughed. 

“And then Daniil when Denis won that zombie hunt game” 

“That was so funny” Sascha agreed. 

“We should do that every week in Fridays”

“That could be our new tradition”

“Yeah” 

“Stef, what are we going to do about Thanasi and Nick?”

“I have no idea Sascha.”

“What should we do?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Unless?”

“Unless their heads are still in their asses” 

“That I can deal with”

“Good. Netflix?”

“What show are we watching now?”

“How to get away Murder?”

“Sure. Then I can learn how to stay out of jail for killing you for beating me today”

“Stop being such a sore loser, baby”

“Baby?”

“Oh look the show is starting”

“Nope not getting out of this” Sascha paused the show. 

“Come on!” Stef tried taking the remote from Sascha but it didn’t work. 

“Stefanos, we have to talk”

“No Sascha. You _want_ to talk. I need to watch this show”

“Stef—“

“You know what I’m going to sleep”

“Stay here”

“What? So you can embarrass me?”

“No because I can’t sleep without you” Sascha blurted out. Stefanos, who was about to open the door to the conjoined room, turned around and looked at Sascha. 

“Are you being serious?”

“Don’t make fun of me”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because that’s what Olya did when I told her I couldn’t sleep alone”

“Oh Sasch. I’ll stay but we are not talking about that other thing”

“What if I wanted to talk about it?”

“I’d still say no”

“Wanna bet on something?”

“Sure. I’m going to win anyway”

“I bet I can get you to fall in love with me before the end of the month” 

“That’s two weeks”

“Scared?”

“No”

“Then I bet $1000”

“I don’t have that money”

“$500?”

“Okay. But if I win, you have to do buy me anything I want.”

“Deal” and they shook on it. 

“Im going to win”

“We’ll see about that Tsitsi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Who do you think will win?
> 
> 2- please give me feedback. It helps me understand what people will like. 
> 
> 3- follow me on Tumblr @marisnow01


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Thanasi becomes a damsel in distress. The Tsitsipack tease Stef about a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the news today, my tennis channel has been unsubscribed. I think either my dad or my boyfriend did it yesterday when they were trying to unsubscribe from another channel. 🤷🏼♀️

Thanasi had gone out with Denis to the grocery store because Denis was staying him and they wanted to have a party. Of course they already knew that wherever Stefanos went, Sascha went and everywhere Sascha went, the rest of the Zverev pack went. 

“Do you think we should get popcorn or chips?” Denis asked Thanasi, who shrugged and walked away. “Okay how about unicorns?”

“Yeah that should be fine” Thanasi agreed not even looking at Denis. 

“KOKKA! Can you pay attention for 5 seconds! Jesus it’s like since two weeks ago, you’ve been acting weird” 

“Maybe I don’t care about any of this. I came here for general snacks not specific foods”

“What has gotten into you?”

“Nick”

“What did he do? Do I have to punch him?”

“No! There will be none of this violence bullshit again”

“So what he did do?”

“He made me fall in love with him. I don’t know what to do” 

“Well finally!”

“Huh?”

“We all were wondering when you would realize how you feel about him. You’d make a good looking couple”

“Thanks....I guess” 

“I’m serious”

“We wouldn’t be a good couple”

“Dominic told us that Nick isn’t as bad as you think he is”

“I used to know and be best friends with the guy in Australia. I know how nice he is. I just don’t know if he likes me like I like him”

“That was a lot of liking”

“Oh my god Denis” Thanasi and Denis laughed and continued shopping. 

As they were walking out of the store, Thanasi noticed a group of men standing in a huddle very close to his car. When the group saw the duo getting closer, one of them started whistling. Denis looked at that guy and glared. 

“Can you please move away from our car” Denis asked them in a fake polite voice. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Why doesn’t your friend instead come into our car?” The guy who had whistled walked closer to Thanasi. Thanasi backed up a little before the man grabbed his arm and pulled him to him.

Suddenly they heard a growl and the whistling man was pushed off Thanasi. Thanasi got pulled back and landed in a strong pair of arms. He looked up and saw Sascha smirking down at him.

“So damsel in distress to get Nick’s attention?”

“Hey! I was in real trouble. Stop being annoying Zverev.”

“But that’s my specialty” 

“Change it. It’s annoying”

“Too bad” Sascha winked and released Thanasi when he saw Nick coming back.

“Nick I...hi” Nick kissed Thanasi and even dipped him like at weddings. 

“And that’s our job done” Thanasi heard Denis say before the only sounds he could hear were the traffic going past and people going into the store. 

“Kokka, I swear you are the magnet of trouble” Nick joked when they pulled away for air. 

“Jerk. I had it under control...no yeah you’re right I’m a trouble magnet” Thanasi sighed when Nick raised an eyebrow at him. Nick chuckled but held the other Aussie.  
..............

“So did you two work out whatever the fuck was going on between you?” Stefanos asked. Thanasi rolled his eyes. Only Sascha saw Stef today before he came to Thanasi’s house. 

“Your boyfriend really needs to learn to shut his mouth”

“One, he’s not my boyfriend. Two, I forced it out of him”

“How did you do that? Threatening to not have sex with him?” Denis teased. Stef scoffed and threw Cheetos at the shorter Canadian. 

“By threatening to put his white shirts in the laundry with the red tennis uniforms”

“Awww they’re already acting like a married couple” Felix teased.

“Why am I friends with you idiots” Stefanos rolled his eyes and went for the popcorn. They were watching IT [Chapter 1 ;) ]. The movie was Alex’s choice. Though he wasn’t watching it. Instead he was feeding Domi popcorn. 

“You know I think I liked it better when they weren’t dating” Denis managed to get out before a pillow came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. 

“Stop abusing my boyfriend” Felix exclaimed before jumping behind Denis and hugging him in a bear hug. 

“I find myself asking for the second time, why am I friends with you idiots?” Stefanos shook his head. 

“Because you loooooove us” Thanasi hugged the Greek.

“No it’s because no one else can deal with his weird ass” Domi smirked. Stefanos scoffed. The others were trying not to break into a laughing fit. 

“Well excuse me I am not weird” Stefanos threw the pillow back at Domi. 

“Hey what’s the deal with you and Zverev anyway? And why isn’t he here?”

“He thinks he can get me to fall in love with him before the end of the month. He doesn’t follow me around like an obedient dog.”

“You don’t think you will?”

“I know that I won’t. We have two weeks before the end of the month”

“And then Stef will fall in love with him on November 1” Alex joked. 

“Oh the man’s got jokes”

“I think you’ll fall for the guy before the end of the month” Denis announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, kudosers (is that a word?), commenters please let me know whether you think Stef can win this bet because I don’t think he can. 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: @marisnow01


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fedal and friends and a new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is complete without Fedal, am I right?

Monday night week 6 of school: 

Roger opened the door to his house that he shared with his husband. It was oddly suspiciously quiet.

"Amor I'm home" Roger yelled out before shutting the door behind him. He put his bag on the ground and took his shoes off. "Rafa? You home?"

"Sí sí I am home. I was just in the shower" Rafa came running down the stairs and gave his husband a kiss and a hug. 

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I think we should have steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables."

"Novak, Andy, and Fabio are coming aren't they?"

".....yes" and Rafa walked into the kitchen.

"They are like those annoying siblings you just want to keep away but can't because they find a way to weasel back"

"They are amazing people"

"And they weasel back by using my husband" Roger facepalmed. Rafa pouted and turned away from Roger to cook the steak.

"They are our _ friends _. No need to _weasel_ back to our lives Rogi."

"You say that now and then they turn into the teenagers we were friends with"

"They were my friends first and then, after you stopped hating us all, they became your friends"

"Like Sascha and Stefanos" Roger and Rafa sighed. 

"Those two have a complicated relationship"

"Like ours wasn't more complicated"

"Ah yes that is true" 

The couple heard a knock on their door. Roger groaned but got up and opened the door. 

"Roger my dear friend! May I say you look ravishing today" Novak said as he walked in. 

"Watch it Djokovic! He's married" Rafa whipped Novak with a towel.

"To an even more gorgeous man"

"Clearly someone hasn't been shown much love at home that he's flirting every breathing thing" Andy laughed as he walked in as well. Roger laughed as well and put their jackets away.

"When is Fognini getting here?" Novak asked jumping into the couch and laying there. 

"He said around 6. He had to do something before he gets here" Rafa threw over his shoulder as he went back into the kitchen. 

"Or someone" Andy said under his breath.

"They like each other. Let them be" Novak hit Andy with the towel Rafa used on him.

"Fabio is the youngest out of all us and they swore they wouldn't date until after he graduated" Roger added. 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Andy grumbled. 

"How old was your girlfriend when we were in high school" Novak asked Andy. Roger hid his smirk behind his hand. Rafa has to turn away to not laugh at Andy and Novak. 

"She was 28" Andy answered. 

"Uh huh. And you were how old again?"

"16"

"That's not as bad as, if not worse than, what's going on between Fognini and Dimitrov?"

"Andy, it's so much worse than what they have" Rafa replied, looking at the British man. Andy rolled his eyes but kept quiet. They heard a knock at the door and then a scratch was heard afterwards. 

This time Rafa opened the door. To his shock and excitement, it was Fabio and a dalmadoodle dog. 

"Sorry. I tried looking for a dog sitter for the night but my normal one is out of town. I hope you don't mind"

"No of course not. Awww the dog is so cute" Rafa bent down to pet it only for the dog to lick him all over the face. 

"What's goin—OH MY GOSH! It's so adorable" Novak bent down next to Rafa. 

"Yeah I know. That's why I rescued her" Fabio laughed. 

"What's its name?" Andy asked as he came closer.

"He's a boy and his name is Domino" Fabio answered. 

"Boys, let the poor man come inside" Roger laughed. "And let's eat."  
.............

The next day after school had ended:

“What about that one?” Rafa pointed at a a big dog that growled at the Spaniard when he came closer. “Haha nope never mind.”

Roger had somehow let Rafa convince him to go to the animal shelter. Now he’s been roped into buying a dog. Don’t him wrong, he really wants a dog but he hadn’t gotten anything ready for a dog. 

“Oh look Rogi! This one is cute” Rafa was looking at a Siberian Husky, who looked at the Spaniard and turned away.

“Poor Rafa. None of them seem to like him” Novak joked. Yes, Novak, Andy, and Fabio ended up coming along as well.

“Maybe we shouldn’t get a dog” Rafa gave up and walked away from his friends. 

Roger looked behind himself at the one dog who hadn’t stopped looking at them since they all walked in. He walked over to her and held his hand out to let her sniff him. She nudged his hand and he scratched behind her ears.

“This one” Roger said before walking to the register to buy the dog. 

“She’s adorable” Novak knelt to pet her. Andy and Rafa followed suit. Fabio smiled and joined Roger.

“What are you going to name her?” 

“I was thinking Peanut. She is a brown Mini Bernedoodle”

“Does this mean that I can bring Domino to the dinners?”

“Of course. Now you have an excuse to bring him along”

“Yay!”

“Come on boys and Peanut. We still have $2000 to spend on spoiling the new Fedal baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos


	24. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frances is back and causing trouble. Apparently so is Apostolos. Plus it turns out Sascha is a very protective teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t broken into two scenes like the previous ones, I know. I started writing this chapter and the idea got too long so I flowed with it. 
> 
> I have nothing against anyone’s parents.

Denis, Felix, and Stefanos walked into the cafeteria. Stefanos had finally left Sascha's house and he and Denis moved back into their house. They had added security cameras around the house and a fingerprint scan to the new gate in the front. With Stef's dad still out there, they weren't taking any chances. 

"So any luck looking for a new place?" Alex asked sitting down between Thanasi and Stefanos. 

"There aren't too many places that are available that are close to this school" Stefanos replied as he stole a chicken nugget from Felix. 

"You could always keep the address for the school as mine and you could move to a house a little farther. You have a car that you use, so they won't know that you moved" Denis suggested. 

"You'd have to give me my mail at school or on the weekends" Stefanos countered.

"It'll be worth it. You can finally get a house and I don't have to share any motherly love with anyone else"

"Unless Felix moves in with you" Thanasi joked. A pair of arms wrapped around Thanasi, scaring the shit out of him.

"You owe me Khacha" they heard Domi say. 

"What the hell?" Alex looked up to see Domi, Nick, Khacha, and Daniil standing behind him, Thanasi, and Stefanos.

"Where's Prince Alexander?" Félix asked. Nick shrugged and gave his "boyfriend" a kiss. They aren't actually dating yet. They were taking it slow as Thanasi still doesn't fully trust Nick again. 

"He's with Mrs. Auger-Aliassime. He needed help with the homework" Daniil answered, sitting next to Denis. Thanasi felt something hit his head. He turned and saw Frances preparing a paper ball. Luckily he never got the chance because Stefanos had also seen it and walked to the table. 

"Frances, I was beginning to think you'd run away when you heard I was back" Stefanos calmly told Frances. 

"You don't scare me, Stefanos" Frances rolled his eyes. Thanasi and Alex put their hands on the cafeteria table ready to jump up if needed. 

"I'd watch out if I were you. Messing with Thanasi or any of my friends will piss off the Zverev pack. They are very protective of the others"

"But not you?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that they are protective of your friends. You didn't say anything about you" 

"So what?"

"So if I do this," Frances punched Stefanos in the face "they won't do anything?" The whole Tsitsipack-Zverev pack table stood up.

"Oh Frances you really shouldn't have touched Stefanos" Sascha's voice came from beside the duo.

"Oh yeah and what ar—" Frances turned and immediately fell to ground when Sascha pushed him.

"Sascha! Follow Thanasi's no violence rule" Khacha yelled out. 

"You follow that?" Thanasi looked at Khacha in confusion.

"Oh yeah. It's a really good rule. I didn't think about using it to calm these idiots down until the lunch fight first week of school" 

"Yeah we have to use it on Alex, Denis, and Stefanos when they get into fights"

Meanwhile Nick and Daniil were looking between the two. Stefanos was now trying to get Sascha to release Frances. Alex was sitting back down and eating his lunch calmly. 

"Sascha, you crazy German release the boy" Stefanos was saying while poking at Sascha's side. 

"What are these two talking about" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. Daniil shrugged beside him.

"People this problem will defuse soon" Alex, who was eating a blt sandwich without the b, kept repeating every minute.

Eventually it was defused, by the Grigor but not without the friends getting an even bigger shock than Frances punching Stef and then getting beat up by Sascha. 

"Stefanos you need to go someplace safe now" Grigor came running to the 10 (well 11 if we are counting the one that Sascha still hasn’t stopped trying to beat to a pulp) teenagers. 

“Why? What happened?” Stefanos stopped poking Sascha.

“Mr. Nadal and Mrs. Auger-Aliassime saw your dad near the school” Grigor explained. 

“Someone rip Sascha away from the poor guy. He looks like he’s about to pass out” Stefanos said before grabbing his backpack and running out. “Wait....I’m not going to get in trouble am i?”

“No, the principal is coming so Fognini is going to explain to her why you aren’t going to be here for the rest of the day. Your teachers are being informed now. As for you, you go now” Grigor pushed Stefanos out of the cafeteria. 

“We’ll keep Sascha out of anymore trouble” Thanasi promised the Greek, who couldn’t help but to look over at the German, who was fighting against Nick’s hold. Stef quickly nodded and ran out. 

Fabio watched as Stef ran to his car and drove away. Novak and Roger standing next to him.

“The kid doesn’t deserve any of this”

“No he really doesn’t. Police are on the way right?” Novak and Fabio turned to Roger.

“Police are on their way” Roger confirmed. The other two let out a breath of relief. “Now he just has to deal with a court case against the man.”

“What about his siblings?”

“Giorgos is already working on getting their passports. They’ll hopefully move here a little after Stefanos turns 18 so he gets full custody of them. His mother will be coming as well. Karin Thiem and Voula Kokkinakis are helping her move her as well”

“They’ve thought of everything” Novak smiled and leaned against the roof railing. 

“No one wants to put more stress on Stefanos”

“Hey where you think he went?” Fabio was curious, in fact they all were.

“Rafa’s first thought was Sascha’s house”

“I hope so. They’ve definitely gotten closer these past three weeks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome. Feedback is also appreciated


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos gets embarrassed and there’s a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this 2 days ago but I went to the hospital with a bad stomachache. Luckily I’m feeling somewhat better so I’m posting it today. Thanks for being patient. Love you all.
> 
> I also watched today’s semifinals in the China Open. Holy shit I didn’t want to leave the room for any reason and miss any of the action especially in the Tsitsipas-Zverev match.

Sascha had just gotten home from Nick's house. It was 11 pm and his family were playing a board game. 

"Oh Stefanos is upstairs. He looked ill when he got here this afternoon. I told him to go rest. He's been up there since" 

"Thanks mom"

"Stef, you here?" Sascha opened his bedroom door to find a lump under the covers in his bed. He smiled and climbed onto the bed. "Hey sleepyhead. I brought your homework from today"

"Put it in a bonfire" came the groggy response. 

"Stefanos Tsitsipas saying no to doing his homework? Is hell freezing over?"

"No luckily hell is not freezing over. We wouldn't want you being able to have fun when you get there"

"Oh hardy har har. You're going to be coming with me" Sascha tickled Stefanos. Stef howled and rolled into a ball trying to keep Sascha away. 

"I'm more of angel than you ever will be" Stefanos argued before poking Sascha. After a few minutes, Sascha got up from the bed and walked to his closet. He got out a pair of pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. 

Stefanos watched him walk away. He thought about how his subconscious led him here earlier in the day. He had no idea what it meant but he wasn't totally hating it. He and Sascha had become friends again and they shared a few nice moments. 

A towel hit Stef straight in the face bringing him back down to Earth. He picked it up, looked up, and saw Sascha looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Do you want something?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?" Sascha climbed into his bed and sat next to the Greek, who looked down at his lap. 

"I don't want to say it" Stef blushed. Sascha saw and chuckled at the younger one.

"Aw but baby, I'm curious" Sascha laughed. 

"Nope not going to happen" Stefanos shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"But baby please"

"Nope. I'm not telling you" Stefanos laid down and turned away from Sascha. 

”Because it's embawwasing?" Sascha teased the Greek. He pinched Stef's cheek. Stef swatted it away. 

"Because it would make your ego bigger."

"So it's about me. Aww I knew you liked me"

"As a friend, yes." 

"So...."

"Ugh fine! I was thinking about getting a new house"

"That has nothing to do with me" 

"I know. I didn't say I would tell you what I was thinking about you" 

"Why you little—-" Sascha pushed Stefanos off the bed. Stefanos fell on his back with a huff. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"We should probably get to bed"

"Do you want to drive us to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I owe you anyway" Stefanos said as he climbed back onto the bed. 

"Oh please that was nothing"

"I appreciate it anyway"

"Of course. I don't think any of our friends wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't help out"

"They probably wouldn't"  
..........

"Wait wait! Slow down! You woke up where?" Alex was looking at Stefanos with wide eyes. Even Domi, Denis, and Felix had stopped what they were doing and were looking at Stefanos. 

"We woke up and there we were in that situation"

"How did you not die right there and then?" Félix exclaimed.

"I wondered the same thing! Then I fell off the bed!"

"What did he say" Domi asked before taking a bite of Alex's abandoned burger.

"I don't know. I ran out the door, downstairs and to the kitchen" Stefanos said. 

"Dude, you have no idea how he reacted? Maybe he didn't not like it" Alex explained.

"Or maybe he hated it and never wants to see me again" Stef countered. 

"What are we talking about" Thanasi asked, bringing his lunch and an Aussie bodyguard.

"Does he ho everywhere with you?" Denis questioned, pointing his salad fork between the two tall Aussies. 

"Yes even in the bathroom stalls" Nick deadpanned. Felix choked on a fry.

"Felix no! Don't die on me!" Denis jokingly pleaded with Felix. Everyone at the table laughed. 

"Now seriously, what were you all talking about before we got here" Thanasi asked, putting the conversation back on the rails.

"Sascha and Stef slept on the same bed last night and this morning, they woke up cuddling" Alex blurted out before Stefanos could change it to something else. 

"That must have been nice" Nick said. He was smirking and Stef found it to be very intimidating.

“It was really awkward” Stefanos mumbled and kept eating. 

“Boys! My favorite boys!” Daniil said as he sat down on the table. 

“What can we do for you? AND STOP EATING MY FOOD” Alex snacked Daniil’s hand away. 

“Have any of you seen Sascha? He was here this morning and now he’s disappeared.”

“Have you checked behind the dumpster we used to hang out at” Nick asked. Alex and Thanasi looked at each other before shoving their boyfriends onto the ground. The others stifled their laughter. 

“I’ll go check there now” Daniil walked away. 

“Why’d you push us for” Nick asked, getting up and brushing dirt off his knees. 

“You used to hang out outside of a dumpster” Thanasi asked instead.

“Yeah it was the only place we could hang out and smoke without anyone bothering us” Nick answered. Thanasi grumbled and got up, taking his books with him. Alex followed suit. Domi and Nick followed after them trying to get them to let the two explain. 

Suddenly Nick’s phone dinged signaling a text. He looked at it and showed Domi. 

“Oh shit. This is about to get awkward” Domi commented. Nick nodded before putting his phone away. They once again went to catch up with their boyfriends.

_ Dani- Sascha’s dad is here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback appreciated


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha’s father is here! How will the boys protect this baby giraffe?

Domi, Nick, Khacha, Alex, and Daniil were having a meeting in Daniil’s bedroom. Sascha wasn’t there because he was at therapy for his shoulder. Thanasi wasn’t officially dating Nick so he wasn’t invited to come but Alex had him on speed dial in case Nick started annoying all of them.

“Okay so Sascha’s dad is back. Big deal” Alex said from where he was laying on Domi’s lap on Daniil’s bed. 

“Sascha’s dad is the strictest parent we know” Nick replies, still pacing. 

“He thinks he knows what’s best for his son even if it means hurting him” Daniil added.

“And it hurts Sascha a lot” Khacha also added. 

“What do we do then” Domi asked. Khacha and Daniil looked at Nick. 

“We protect him at all costs of course. We cannot allow his father near him”

“Do we enlist Stef’s help seeing as the two basically live with each other now?” 

“I guess we have no choice” Daniil looked at Nick, who agreed. 

Alex got his phone out and called Stefanos. He picked up at the second ring. 

“ ‘ello” came Stefanos voice. 

“Stef, we need your help”

“Who is we?”

“Erm...Domi, Nick, Daniil, Khacha, and I”

“Oh okay carry on” Nick took the phone from Alex. 

“Sascha’s dad is here in town and we need you to keep Sascha out of his line of sight” Nick explained. The teens heard silence from the other side and then something drop. 

“Stef? You good?” Khacha asked

“Uh yeah yeah I’m fine. I’m in”

“You sure you’re okay?” Domi raised an eyebrow at the phone screen. 

“Yeah I’m okay” 

“Sascha is coming into the room” Alex looked down at his nails. The others looked at him weird.

“I AM NOT OKAY AT ALL! SASCHA’S DAD SCARES ME!”

“How did you know that would work?” Nick looked between the phone and Alex. Alex held a finger up.

“I NEVER LIKED THE MAN! HE IS TOO SCARY OF A MAN! WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP WITH THIS?!?!?! WHO SAID THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA???” 

“Uhh what is happening?” Sascha asked from outside Daniil’s bedroom. The 5 teens on the bed jumped and Alex accidentally ended the call in the middle of Stef’s new rant. 

“We...uh were....uh talking about something” Daniil stumbled over his words.

“Yeah I can see that. You know the only person who could get Stef to yell that much is....my dad is back isn’t he?” Sascha collapsed on the floor. Nick and Alex ran to help him up and onto the bed. Khacha ran to get a wet towel. Daniil had pulled the covers to the edge and quickly put them around the German’s waist. Domi was sat at the edge. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you” Domi looked at Sascha with his puppy eyes. 

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t like to know but I can understand why you didn’t tell me” Sascha pat Domi’s head like a puppy. 

“He’s not a puppy” Alex said under his breath.

“He looks like one” Nick whispered. They heard the doorbell ring and the door open. Daniil’s phone dinged at the same time the door closed. 

“Is he here?” Khacha looked at the now closed bedroom door in fright.

“We’re leaving through the window. Nick get the retractable ladder out of under my bed” Daniil opened his window.

“We are on the second floor of a house that has a thorny rose bush under the windows!” Alex whisper yelled. 

“Do you see another way out?” Domi whisper yelled back.

“We could be normal people and walk out the back door”

“No we’re doing this Mission Impossible style” Khacha said before climbing out the window. Alex, Domi, and Daniil watched as Khacha did a back flip off the ladder instead of going down the last 6 steps.

“He’s showing off” Alex grumbled before going down. 

“Tell him when you catch up to him that he’s not allowed to watch action movies. We can’t afford hospital visits” Daniil said to Domi and he was going down. 

“Tsitsipas would probably let us do a home visit for free or something” Nick stated. Sascha, who had been completely quiet, looked up at the two teens standing in front of him. 

“Where are we all going?”

“Your place?”

“No. He’ll go there next. We go to the secret hideout”

“Are you sure you want to take the newbies there?”

“Nick, it’s the one place he won’t check” 

“Alright. Daniil call Karen and tell him to bring the rest of them to the hideout”

“Got it” And Daniil jumped down.  
...............

Stefanos parked his Jeep next to Khacha’s Mercedes. They were outside of a house that looked like it had been rebuilt a few years ago.

“Where are we exactly?” Thanasi asked getting out of Stef’s car. 

“Sascha’s family’s old place” Khacha answered.

“Wait the same one that people said had burnt down?”

“Yeah the same. The four of us rebuilt it during the school breaks” 

“Oh wow”

“It was Daniil’s idea. He wants to be an architect.”

“He’d make a great architect” Alex commented and they all walked in. 

They heard movements from upstairs. Suddenly there was noise coming closer and going down the stairs. Then three faces on the last three steps. 

“You guys all made it” Daniil sighed in relief.

“Why wouldn’t we” Thanasi asked.

“We’ll explain after everyone eats” Sascha said, dragging Nick and Daniil after him.

“Alright then” Stefanos followed. 

Sascha and Stefanos worked around in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. 

After everyone had eaten, Sascha sat down on the loveseat. Nick pushed Stefanos next to the German. Sascha put his head on Stef’s shoulder and Stef wrapped his arm over Sascha’s shoulder. 

“Remind me why they aren’t dating already?” Thanasi whispered to Khacha. 

“Because they’re clueless princes who can’t seem to get their heads out of their asses and admit they like each other” Khacha whispered back. Nick and Daniil scoffed but agreed.

“My dad is back and he’s really mean and he’s a bad person” Sascha started. He felt Stef’s arm go stiff and then relax. 

“What do we have to do with this?” Félix asked. 

“We need to keep Zverev out of his line of sight until he gives up” Stefanos answered.

“I have an idea. It’s a crazy one” Denis said, raising his hand. 

“We’re open to anything” Nick said.

“Sascha stays here. He goes to school and therapy obviously but then instead of going to his family home, he comes here” Denis suggested. They all looked at each other and agreed. 

“We should decide who stays with Sascha as well” Alex spoke up. 

“Stefanos” everyone but Stef said synchronized. 

“Why is it always me?” Stefanos said. He still remembered what had happened two nights ago. 

“Because you’re the one I trust more than anyone else” Sascha told Stefanos. Nick, Daniil, and Khacha gaped.

“You don’t trust us?” Nick asked. 

“Nope” Sascha shook his head.

“Why you giraffe! GET BACK HERE” and the original 4 Zverev pack members ran around the house.


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grigor and Fognini scene. Sascha has dinner with his brother. How long will that last though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original plan was just a scene with Saschanos but then I thought, Grigor and Fabio haven’t been in the story much. So this happened.

Grigor was at the dog park near his house with his dog, Chloe. They both had decided that they needed a walk today. It helped that it was a very beautiful autumn evening. 

Chloe ran to the lone tree in the park. She had found a hole! Grigor groaned and ran to get her. At the same time, another dog popped up from inside the hole. Another man ran to the dog with a purple and black leash. 

"Dear lord. You are a very dirty dog, Domino” the man laughed. Grigor stopped in his tracks and looked at the man.

“Fabio?” 

“Huh? Oh hi Grigor. What are you doing here?”

“Uh I brought my dog to the dog park obviously. I wouldn’t randomly be here”

“She’s yours?” Fabio pointed at Chloe who was now being sniffed all over by Domino. 

“Yeah Chloe’s mine”

“She’s cute”

“Your dog is cute too”

“I know. They say the dog is as cute as the owner”

“No one says that”

“I do”

“Like I said, no one says that”

Fabio laughed and connected the leach to Domino’s collar. Grigor called Chloe back to his side. 

“So you wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow” Fabio asked Grigor as they walked around the perimeter of the park.

“Yeah sure. Just text me the time and place” 

“Yeah okay”

“See you tomorrow morning”

“Until then” and Fabio drove away. 

Next to Grigor, Chloe barked. 

“Yeah he is special, isn’t he? Alright come on, we have to go home anyway. Your grandmother is coming home today from her cruise and I’d rather you didn’t look like you’ve been in a hole”  
.............

Sascha opened the backdoor to let Lovïk out before he had to head out to go to dinner with his brother and his girlfriend. 

Stefanos was in the kitchen making his own dinner of Cesar Salad and a Greek yoghurt smoothie. (That was the one of the reasons Sascha wanted to go out for dinner.)

“You sure you don’t want to invite them here” Stefanos asked as soon as Sascha walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“I haven’t seen my brother since he went to college a million miles from here”

“Okay I understand”

“Plus I’m going crazy not being able to go anywhere without you having to follow me.”

Stefanos knew Sascha hadn’t meant that in a way to hurt his feelings but it did nonetheless. He turned away to get the strawberries and bananas out and to hide the tears.

Sascha noticed that Stefanos still hadn’t said anything so he looked over from where he was standing near the back door. He saw Stef reach up and wipe his eyes. 

_ Oh shit I made him cry. I didn’t mean to but I guess my words could be taken in the way that he took them. Oh what do I do? _ Sascha thought. Lovïk barked and he let him back in. Sascha was still mentally freaking out.

Lovïk noticed the crying man in the kitchen and he padded over there. He raised his front paws onto the man’s legs and whined. Stef looked down and smiled. He picked up Lovïk. Lovïk licked Stef’s face to get rid of the stray tears. 

“Stef? I’m going out now”

“Yeah okay” Stef turned away from the German. So he missed the guilty look in Sascha’s eyes. Lovïk growled at his owner as if he knew it was Sascha that had hurt this man. They heard the front door open and close. 

It took Stefanos 2 minutes to completely break down. Lovïk stayed with him the entire time.  
******

When Sascha got to the restaurant, he saw his brother waving him over. 

“Sascha! It’s been a while. You’ve gotten taller” Mischa hugged his younger brother.

“Or you’ve just gotten shorter” Sascha joked. Mischa’s girlfriend chuckled. “Ah you must be the unfortunate soul dating my brother.”

“Yep that’s me. I’m Evgenia” te two shook hands and everyone sat down. The waiter came over to take everyone’s orders. 

“Sasch you have this constipated look on your face” Mischa commented as soon as the waiter had left. 

“I’m fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...no I’m not okay”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really”

“Sascha. If I may. I’m trying to be a therapist so maybe if you spoke about what’s bothering you, I can help” Evgenia spoke up. Sascha looked at her and then at his brother. 

“Keep her. I like her. She’s good” Sascha pointed at his brother’s girlfriend. They all laughed before Sascha calmed down and sighed. He explained everything that’s happened. 

“I say after this is all over and your brother has gone broke on dinner and dessert, you go back to that house and tell that boy that you’re sorry for hurting him. Then tell him how much he means to you. No you can’t deny it. Every time you said his name, your face lit up like a child on Christmas Day” Evgenia pointed out.

“Yeah you’re totally in love with this guy. And now wait one second. Who said anything about dessert after this?” Mischa looked at his girlfriend. 

“I want ice cream” Evgenia stated. 

“I could get behind that as well” Sascha raised his hand. 

“Great. I never should’ve let you two meet” Mischa grumbled under his breath. 

“No you really shouldn’t have” Evgenia said as she and Sascha started laughing even harder. 

Sascha’s phone dinged at the same time the food got to the table. 

Sascha looked down to see who texted him. It was Stefanos.

_ Tsitsi- Your dad called my cell. _

Sascha felt someone brush against him. He looked and saw his father talking to another man. He quickly got a waiter to bring a box for his food. 

_ Sascha- He’s here. I’m leaving now. Bringing food home. _

_ Tsitsi- K. We’ll wait up for you. Be careful. _

“I gotta go. It was great meeting you Evgenia. I’ll text you later Mischa” Sascha quickly left the restaurant. 

“Oh didn’t think you’d get away that quickly did you?” Sascha went still and turned. 

“Oh shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SCENE! Until tomorrow 😉


	28. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Tsitsipas is back, Lovïk makes a good protector, and police are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving you all a warning ahead of time. I’m going to be watching the Shanghai Masters and writing so there will most likely be lots of updates to this story throughout the day.

Sascha opened the front door to the house. He didn't want to wake Stefanos, who he thought had already gotten tired of waiting for him and instead went to bed. Oh how he was wrong. 

Sascha went into the kitchen to find bandages and painkillers. Instead, he found Stefanos sitting on the island, eating cereal and petting Lovïk, who was also in the island but was instead eating his own food. 

"Hi" Sascha walked past the two cautiously. 

"What happened to you?" That was the first thing that came of Stefanos' mouth. Not _ hello or what took you so long? _ No it was, what happened.

"My dad and I had a disagreement about a few things" 

"YOUR DAD WAS THERE?"

"He showed up and I tried escaping without him seeing me but that clearly didn't work out well at all" Sascha rolled his  
good eye. Stefanos and Lovïk looked at each other and then Stef jumped down off the island. He came closer to Sascha to inspect the damage. 

"Where's the first aid kit here?" 

"Next to the cereal cabinet" 

"Okay. Sit next to my assistant, Lovïk" Stefanos pointed at the island and went to get the first aid kit. Sascha sat. "Alright first I want to know where the most pain is."

"My entire left side."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"That's it"

"Sascha?"

"Ugh I think my rib cage is broken"

"You wouldn't be breathing properly"

"Just take a look at it" 

"I was going to anyway" 

Stefanos cleaned the cut on Sascha's lip, bandaged a small cut on his cheek, and gave him frozen peas to put on his black eye. Now it was time to get Sascha's shirt off. 

As soon as Sascha took the shirt off, Stefanos was speechless. SASCHA HAS AN 8 PACK! 

There was also a massive bruise on Sascha's side. You could visibly see the imprint of a fist and a ring. 

"When you going to learn how to not attract trouble" Stefanos asked the German before wrapping an elastic bandage around his abdomen. 

"If I do that, I won't be able to attract you" Sascha said between clenched teeth. Lovïk put a paw on Sascha's hand that was holding the edge of the island in a death grip. 

"Ha no need to."

"Oh and why is that?"

"You're already attractive to me. I've liked you for a while. I just didn't realize until that morning we woke up in the same bed."

"Oh you mean when you ran away before I could talk to you?"

"Yeah that time"

"Me too" Sascha said after Stefanos had finished what he was doing. 

"You love yourself? Everyone knows that" Stefanos joked. He walked away to put the kit away. Sascha jumped down with a grimace. He came up behind Stefanos and took his hands in his own. 

"I've liked you since the first day you came to stay with me at my parents' house. I didn't want to admit it but then Mischa's girlfriend pointed it out tonight. I knew I couldn't run forever."

"We're really stupid"

"Speak for yourself"

"Sascha, you know we....Sasch behind you" Sascha turned and saw his father there standing in front of his mother. 

"Father, what do you need?"

"You've been hiding here? Coward!"

"No, I've been living here. I don't hide." Sascha stood in front of Stefanos. Lovïk had jumped down from the island and was now barking and growling at Senior. 

"Why can't you just tell the truth?" Senior snarled. He took one step towards his son and the boy behind him before Lovïk bit his pants. 

"Lovï come here baby" Stefanos knelt on the ground and held his hand out. Lovïk just bit harder until he had broken skin. Senior kicked Lovïk away. Lovïk flew into the patio door and landed on his side. Stefanos rushed up and ran to the little dog. Irina had also run over to Lovïk. 

"Oh Stefanos, is he okay? Oh poor Lovïk" Irina took Lovïk and let Stef look over him. 

"He's just knocked out. We should take him to the vet anyway. I'm a nurse for humans not pets" Stefanos said. Irina nodded and walked with Stef back into the kitchen. Where the two Zverev men were now face to face. 

"What do we do?" 

"Call Mischa and the police. I'll deal with these two alpha idiots" Stefanos lightly pushed Irina out and handed her his phone. Lovïk, who had woken up, whined, not liking Stef going near the evil man but he knew that his human needed help. Stef smiled down at the dog.

"Protect Irina, Lovïk. Sascha will be fine" but as he said that they heard a thump. Stef turned to see Sascha, clutching his shoulder, on the ground. "Alright go. Go now!" 

"You're just weak boy"

"I think this is called child abuse" Stefanos said as he walked to where Sascha was. 

"Stef go. Please. Leave!" Sascha got out.

"Nah I'm good. In fact I'm going to sit here until the police show up" Stefanos sat at the dining table. He saw relief flick over Sascha's eyes before it was replaced by fear again.  
.............

"POLICE OPEN UP!" 

"Oh thank goodness. He's in the kitchen" Irina let the men in. Lovïk was sitting between the living room and the kitchen. 

"Thank you ma'am" 

Stefanos stood up and pointed at Senior. Sascha was now sitting against the floor cupboards. 

"Sir you're under arrest for child abuse and harassment." They took Senior away. Lovïk immediately ran to Sascha and licked the teen until there were no dry spots of his face. Irina walked over as well. 

"I'm sorry мой сын (my son)" Irina hugged her youngest son.

"Sasch!" Mischa's voice yelled. 

"In the kitchen Mischa" Stefanos answered for Sascha.

"Oh Stefanos. Thank god. Thank you"

"I did nothing" Stefanos raised his hands in the air. 

"You've been caring for my little brother."

"Ah it's nothing!"

"Misch?" Sascha spoke up. 

"I'm here little bro" Mischa went up to his mother and brother. 

"So you're the Stefanos that Sascha talked about tonight. I can see why he likes you" a woman came up next to Stefanos. 

"You're the poor girl dating Mischa" Stefanos held his hand out.

"Evgenia. Sascha said almost the same thing." Evgenia shook his hand.

"Of course he did" Stefanos and Evgenia laughed. 

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Nick came barreling in. He was followed by Thanasi, Daniil, and Khacha. 

"He's having a family hug" Stefanos pointed to the three plus a dog hugging in the corner.

"Oh thank god I don't need this" Daniil threw a wrench to the side. 

"You brought a wrench?"

"I thought I might need to bang a head in" Daniil shrugged.

"You scare me Daniil" Stefanos shook his head. 

"I think we all need ice cream" Thanasi announced and marched out. Everyone laughed but followed him. Sascha and Stef looked at each other and knew everything would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	29. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go out for bowling and arcade games.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and the gang had a whole week to chill and do whatever. 

Sascha had moved back in with his mom. Mischa and Evgenia were staying there as well for a little longer. 

Stefanos and Denis were back at Denis' home. Nick and Thanasi were now officially dating. Everything was going great for all of them. 

"So where are we going," Thanasi asked for the 10000th time.

"The bowling alley" Nick replied. 

"Alright, Sascha's car just got there" Khacha announced. 

"How far is Stef's car?" Nick asked.

"They haven't even left yet. Denis can't find socks."

"Oof they are going to be late," Daniil said. 

"Felix is ready to blow a fuse. Alright, they just left." 

"And we just got here," Nick said as he parked the car and everyone got out. Sascha, Mischa, Evgenia, Domi, and Alex were all standing outside talking. 

"Oh, you're finally here!" Mischa saw them first.

"Stef's jeep hasn't left yet?" Sascha guessed.

"They just left. We gotta but Denis new socks at some point." Khacha joked. 

"Are we going to wait out here or are we going in?" Daniil asked. 

"We'll go inside. I'm tired of standing here" Mischa said. They all went inside. 

30 minutes later, Stefanos, Felix, and Denis had finally arrived. Now they were ready to play. 

The teams were:   
Sascha, Mischa, and Evgenia vs Stefanos, Denis, and Felix  
Nick, Thanasi, and Alex vs Domi, Khacha, and Daniil

Turns out the real competition was between Sascha and Stefanos. The two kept getting the highest scores and the most strikes. 

"HAHA I WON AGAIN" Stefanos jumped up and down. Sascha tried to be upset but Stefanos looked so cute when he was happy. 

"Okay okay! One more time" Sascha rolled his eyes.

"How much more losing can you take Sascha?" Nick laughed. Sascha scoffed and pressed okay on the machine.

"I'm not losing this time"

Spoiler: He lost again.

"Are you done yet?" Stefanos asked the German. Sascha sighed and nodded. 

"Let's go," Sascha said dejectedly. Stef felt guilty for a second before coming up with an idea. 

"To the mall arcade" Stefanos announced before giving the bowling shoes back and running out. The others quickly following.  
............

"What are we doing here, Stef?"

"I'm going to win you something awesome" Stefanos went straight for the claw machine. 

"No one ever wins something from that" Sascha tried to pull Stef away from the machine but he was stubborn.

"Nobody is a Greek Geek like me" Stefanos swiped the arcade card and focused fully on getting a blue bear. He failed the first time and the second time. 

"You're not going to win it," Sascha said mater-of-factly. 

"If I do win this, you have to give me a kiss and tell me that I'm amazing."

"Deal" Sascha held his hand out for a shake and instead he got a blue bear handed to him. He looked up at Stef wide-eyed. Even their friends, who had just gotten there, looked shocked. 

"So?" Stefanos smirked at Sascha. Sascha gave the bear to Nick and kissed with all the love he had for the other teen.

"You are the most amazing and greatest human I know"  
Sascha said against Stef's lips. 

"I know I am." Stef smiled and walked away to another game. Sascha chuckled and followed. 

"Are they dating now?" Thanasi asked, completely confused.

"Lord knows if they are. Those two are so weird" Domi said. The others all agreed. 

For the rest of the day, they were in the arcade racking up on points towards a prize. Thanasi and Stefanos got the most points so they got the biggest prizes. 

"Well today has been fun," Evgenia said as she fell into Mischa's lap.

"It has been" Mischa agreed. 

They were at a pizza plaza having dinner. Their prizes in their cars. 

"If the entire break is going to be like this, I don't want it to end," Felix said as he sat at the table next to the booth. 

"Same" Thanasi agreed. 

"What is everyone doing for Thanksgiving?" Denis asked.

"Evgenia and I are going to be back at our house then," Mischa replied. 

"I think my mom's family is flying here in two days" Sascha replied.

"Yeah I think my relatives are coming from Australia," Nick said. Thanasi, Alex, Domi, Daniil, and Khacha all said the same thing. 

"Okay so everyone is busy. Except for Stefanos," Denis looked at the Greek teen, who kept staring at his lap. 

"Yeah, but is it really surprising anymore?" Stefanos asked. Sascha sat down next to him and put his hand over Stef's hands. 

"You have friends you can hang out."

"Yeah, I know. Can we order the pizza now?" Stefanos changed the subject. He had gotten up and walked to the front so he missed everyone looking at Sascha. 

"How am I supposed to help him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	30. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha’s family loves Stefanos more and Sascha scares Stefanos.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Sascha had been awake since 4 am trying to a recipe for turkey. He had come up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was ready to throw down the towel when his mother came into the kitchen. 

"Sascha, it's 8 am and I know you never wake up this early," Irina commented.

"I wanted to make the turkey this year but I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," Sascha groaned and sat at the kitchen table.

"I'll help you. We can both make it" 

"But you have to pick up your parents from the airport in an hour"

"My son comes first. Besides, I asked Stefanos to pick them up."

"Stefanos Tsitsipas?"

"Yes, that wonderful boy who you still haven't asked to be your boyfriend."

"Mooooom" Sascha whined.

"That was cuter when you were a baby. Now it's ugly" 

"Why'd you ask Stefanos to pick them up?"

"They were asking about him the other day."

"Why were they asking about him?"

"I told them what happened with your father."

"You also mentioned how it was Stefanos who had been helping me."

"Yep. They wanted to meet the boy who helped their grandson."

"Great."

An hour later, the doorbell rang while Irina and Sascha were still looking at recipes. Irina went to get the door.

"Where is that grandson of mine?" a heavy Russian accent sounded from the hallway. 

"He's in the kitchen" Sascha yelled back, distractedly. 

"Ah, Sascha! You have grown in the last 5 years since I saw you last," his grandfather said as he gave Sascha a hug. His grandmother came into the kitchen as well.

"Sascha out of the kitchen! Your mother and I are making dinner for tomorrow. You go and relax." Sascha's grandmother pushed him out of the room. "Why don't you invite your friends over?" 

"Because all of them are busy."

"Even that Stefanos boy?"

"Alright, I'll invite him over." Sascha got his phone out and called Stef's number.

"Sascha? What do I owe this call?"

"My grandmother wants me to invite you over so I don't get bored."

"She kicked you out of the kitchen already?"

"I don't think she trusts me in the kitchen to be honest."

"To be honest neither do I."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"I say so."

"You don't scare me Zverev."

"Can you please come over? I'm already getting antsy."

"I'll be over in 10. Try to find something to distract yourself with until then."

Stefanos hung up and Sascha put his phone away. He sighed in boredom. What was he supposed to do until Stefanos gets here? Then, he got an idea. He ran upstairs to put his plan into action.   
............

"Hello, Stefanos. Sascha call you over?" Irina asked. Stefanos nodded and entered the house.

"Oh, it's the pretty boy again!" Sascha's grandmother came out of the kitchen and hugged Stefanos. Stefanos laughed and hugged the older Russian. 

"Does Sascha remember that he called me or has he gone out to see Nick?" Stefanos wondered. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked over to see Sascha coming down the stairs.

"Geek" Sascha addressed Stefanos.

"Dork" Stefanos greeted Sascha.

"Oh will you two kiss already?" Irina slapped them both on the back of the head. The two teens laughed and Sascha took Stefanos to his room.

"So you aren't going to take me out for dinner first?" Stefanos joked. 

"Nope. I have dessert before dinner" Sascha winked at Stef. 

"I'll have to remember that." 

"So what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Surprise me."

"You got it."

Sascha put _ Paranormal Activity _ into the DVD player. He then turned off the light and sat down on his bed next to Stefanos. Halfway through, Sascha felt Stef hold his hand. He smiled knowing full well that Stefanos was scared of this movie.

"You had to pick this movie?"

"You told me to surprise you." Sascha shrugged and kept watching. 

Stefanos was getting more and more scared. At some point, he went into the bathroom. The movie had ended and Stef still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Sascha knocked on the door only to hear a crash come from inside. 

"Stef, you okay?"

"No, S-Sascha I'm n-not o-o-okay" Stefanos sounded like he had been crying. Sascha instantly felt guilty.

"Can you open the door?"

"Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Sascha heard the lock unlock and he opened the door. Stefanos was huddled in the corner of the bathtub in a ball. There were tear tracks down his face. Sascha rushed to the side of the tub and held Stefanos' hands in his hands.

"Never again put that movie on when I'm here. Please, Sascha."

"Of course baby" Stefanos started shaking violently so Sascha picked him up bridal style and put him onto the bed so Stef's head on his shoulder and his back facing the wall. "Shh, I got you baby. I got you. Nothing is going to hurt you. Shhh." Sascha rocked them softly. Eventually, Stefanos quieted down and fell asleep. Sascha took his phone out and texted Mischa. 

Stefanos ended up staying for the entire day because Sascha's family didn't let him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated


	31. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S THANKSGIVING!!!

The day of turkey, stuffing, and giving thanks has arrived. One of Sascha's favorite holidays. It was the one he always spent with family. It was usually a lot of fun. However this year, Sascha felt like something was missing. He knew Mischa couldn't be here this year because he was spending it with Evgenia and her family. So what was missing? Oh right. Stefanos. The constant in his life recently. The person who'd been by his side when he needed him. He knew it would be selfish to text Stef and ask him to come over. So instead he texted asking what he was up to. 

_ Tsitsi- Nothing. I've been watching Netflix all morning since 5 am. _

_ _And then asked him to come over. _ _

_ _ _ Sascha- Come hang out with me? 🥺 🥺 Actually nvm it's selfish. _ _ _

_ _ _Tsitsi- It's not like I have family to spend Thanksgiving with. I'll be over in 15. _ _ _

_ _ _ Sascha- Really Stef you don't have to come over. _ _ _

_ _ _ Tsitsi- I already left the house 🙂 _ _ _

_ _Sascha smiled and changed his clothes. There was no way in hell he was letting Stefanos see him in stained sweatpants. Nope that is not something he wants Stefanos seeing thank you very much. _ _

_ _After he chose a very comfortable pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt, he went downstairs to wait for Stefanos. _ _

_ _Unfortunately for him, his mom was awake and in the living room cleaning. When she saw her son sitting on the stairs, looking at his phone, she smiled but didn't say anything. _ _

_ _The doorbell rang and Sascha jumped off the stairs, straightened his T-shirt, and opened the door. _ _

_ _"Hey Stef"_ _

_ _"Hey Sasch. Happy Thanksgiving"_ _

_ _"Happy Thanksgiving"_ _

_ _"Hi Irina" Stefanos waved at Irina as Sascha pulled him upstairs. _ _

_ _"How's the search for a new place going?" Sascha sat them on the bed, facing each other. _ _

_ _"Shit. Absolutely shit. There is nothing around here that I can afford on my intern nurse salary."_ _

_ _"If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for a place?" _ _

_ _"I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. Plus I'm trying to get my siblings here. I know my dad is in prison and could get out still but I've missed my brothers and my sister." Stefanos looked down at the bed. Sascha nodded and looked at the same spot as Stefanos. _ _

_ _"I can't imagine living in another country without Mischa." Sascha said as they sat there on the bed. _ _

_ _"Yeah and I've been living here for 4 years. Oh my god! I've missed 4 years of their lives" Stefanos sniffled. Sascha automatically and unconsciously went in for a comforting hug. _ _

_ _"You'll get to see them soon hopefully."_ _

_ _"Hopefully."_ _

_ _"Come on. We're watching Frozen." _ _

_ _"We're not children."_ _

_ _"Says the kid who wears Superman underwear."_ _

_ _"Pervert"_ _

_ _"Not my fault you have a cute ass."_ _

_ _"Let's just go watch the movie"   
............._ _

_ _Thanasi was at Alex's house helping him pack for his family's second annual Thanksgiving camping trip. _ _

_ _Alex really wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend but he loved his parents as well. Domi was busy today anyway._ _

_ _"Are we ever going to tell them? Or at least Nick and Domi?" Thanasi handed Alex his pajamas. _ _

_ _"Eventually. Let's get more info on this before we go jumping to conclusions and say the wrong thing." Alex closed his bag and put it at the foot of his bed._ _

_ _"I like the idea of them actually coming out and telling us. I'd be happy if my mom could tell me the truth."_ _

_ _"Do you think Stef already knows? He is the intern nurse for your mom."_ _

_ _"No way. He would have already told us, right?"_ _

_ _"Yeah that's true. He wouldn't hide anything from us. That is a stupid thing to think of."_ _

_ _"I can understand where you're going with that." _ _

_ _"We tell them when we get more info?"_ _

_ _"Yeah"_ _

_ _"I'll see you on Monday then."_ _

_ _"Tell the boys that they can't text me or my phone'll be in another honey jar."_ _

_ _"Yeah. Watch Domi do it anyway."_ _

_ _"He would do that, the little ferret."  
..........._ _

_ _"So...you haven't told her that you're breaking up with her. You've been avoiding her." Nick spoke slowly. Daniil had dropped by his house to talk and now Dani had thrown a hypothetical bomb at the guy. _ _

_ _"Yeah that's basically it." _ _

_ _"The girl you've been dating for years?"_ _

_ _"Yeah...."_ _

_ _"Oh Dani! You have to break up with her! It's not fair on either of them!"_ _

_ _"I know, Nick!" _ _

_ _"I mean, Christ, you've been dating Karen for almost 2 months now! 2 months and you're dating two people at the same time!" _ _

_ _"I know Nicholas. That's why I came here. To get advice!"_ _

_ _"You don't need advice. You need to fucking pick one of them!"_ _

_ _"Gee thanks. I had no idea."_ _

_ _"I say pick Karen. He's way better than she ever was for you. He knows almost everything about you. He knows how you like your coffee. He knows what you like for breakfast. Does she know anything that he knows?" Thanasi spoke up from Nick's bed. Daniil and Nick has both forgotten that Kokka was there. _ _

_ _"No, she doesn't. Thanks Thanasi. Nick, you better keep this one and not hurt him!" Daniil looked pointedly at Nick. _ _

_ _"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep the puppy. I just adopted him a few weeks ago anyway."_ _

_ _"I'm not a puppy," Thanasi pouted and crossed his arms. Daniil chuckled and left, saying he had a girlfriend to break up with. _ _

_ _"You're my little puppy," Nick said, walking to one side of his bed. Thanasi growled a little before letting Nick hug him. "See, my puppy." _ _

_ _"No. I'm an ass kicking Kangaroo!"_ _

_ _"God you are adorable!" Nick laughed. Thanasi smiled at his boyfriend before running out and to the kitchen._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	32. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saschanos are caught up in drama...again! Plus their friends are getting impatient with the blonde princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m still sad about who is the final. I mean I’m okay with Sascha being there but now after getting this far, he might lose to Daniil. I wanted a Saschanos final😭😭 My dad was saying that he thinks that if Saschanos is real, Stef will be in Sascha’s box. (God I wish that would actually happen!) 
> 
> Okay back to the chapter! Enjoy!!!!!

"Mom, can they have an extension on the homework, pleeeease?" Félix begged his mother. 

"I'm sorry but you can't. I gave everyone a month to do this homework. You three had the chance to do it." Mrs. Auger-Aliassime said. Alex, Daniil, and Sascha sighed. They had completely forgotten about the homework they were assigned to do a month ago and now they were paying dearly. 

"What if we turn it in before tomorrow" Sascha asked the history teacher. 

"If you can, I'll accept it" she replied, putting her binder away. "Now don't you all have another class to be in?"

"We'll hand it in before school ends, ma'am!" Daniil promised and the four teenagers all left the room to go to their first period classes of the day.

_ Tsitsi- What did she say?_

_ Sascha- That if we finish it before tomorrow, she'll accept it. _

_ Tsitsi- I'll help. Denis is willing to help. Khacha obviously already did it anyway. So watch Dani copy off him. _

_ Sascha- I don't doubt it. Alright Talk to you later ❤️ _

_ Tsitsi- Lunch date? _

_ Sascha- Lunch date _

Stefanos put his phone away and paid attention to what the  
class to end quickly. Being away from his friends and Sascha was giving him anxiety. He didn't know why. All he knew is that if this class took any longer he'd leave. 

"Stef. Tsitsipas. Stefanos!" Jackson whisper yelled next to Stefanos.

"Huh what? Oh." Stefanos shook his head. 

"What were you thinking about?"

"Not Chem."

"Sascha?"

"....maybe" 

"Dear god! You are hooked on that guy!" 

"Hey he's cute!"

"Ehh I'm not sure about that."

"Shut up," Stef laughed and playfully pushed Jackson. "We have an experiment to do!"

"You do the rest. I already did half."

"Already?"

"You were spaced out for 5 minutes."

"Damn!"

"Yeah! Now get to work peasant!" 

"You're ridiculous!"

"I know. I try" Jackson pretended to whip his short hair back. 

"That works better when you have longer hair."

Jackson came closer to Stef and whipped his hair back. They cracked up laughing. The teacher came over and they went back to work.  
..........

During lunch, Sascha and Stefanos had gone to the library so Stef could help Sascha in peace. The rest were on the gym bleachers studying. Well Daniil, Khacha, and Alex were studying. Thanasi, Nick, and Denis were playing football (or soccer). Grigor, who was there to "talk" to Fognini, was talking to Felix and Domi about tennis stuff.

"How much longer are we going to deal with those two dancing around each other?" Nick complained about Sascha and Stefanos. 

"Seriously! I thought they told each other how they felt already!" Thanasi added.

"Jackson was saying that in AP Chemistry today all Stef could think about was Sascha. He nearly messed up their experiment a couple times," Denis remarked. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Grigor asked, rolling his eyes.

"Kids, your lunch break is ending soon" Fognini said, sticking his head out of his office. 

"Yeah we should probably go. Are you two almost finished with the assignment?" Denis asked Daniil and Alex, who both nodded.

"Just finished them." Alex slung his backpack around one shoulder. 

"Alright I can go run these to Felix's mom. I'm going that way anyway" Grigor offered. 

"No it's fine. We can give it to her ourselves. That way she knows we did it and not a senior who we could've paid to do our homework." Alex joked. They noticed Sascha and Stefanos walk by. 

"My goodness! They need to go out already!" Nick threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Honestly!" Thanasi agreed and all the teens went their separate ways to class.  
...........

It was after school that the new drama would unfold. None of them were prepared for this. Well that's usually what happens anyway. 

Stefanos, Jackson, and Denis were on their way to Stef's car because they were planning on going to an ice cream place. But as students kept walking past them, Stefanos wanted nothing more than to go back to Denis' and hide under his covers forever.

_"Did you hear that Sascha is taking the throne?"_  
_"Tsitsipas is no longer going to be our 'king'?"_  
_"Thank goodness! He's a weirdo!"_  
_"At least there'll be a normal guy as king of the school."_  
_"Apparently this has been his plan the whole time!"_

"Can we actually just go someplace quiet?" Stefanos asked quietly. Denis nodded and led them to Stef's car. He and Jackson kept Stefanos away from people's gazes. As soon as they were at Stef's car, Denis took the keys from Stef's back pocket and climbed into the front. Jackson sat in the back with Stefanos. 

"Hey, you're going to be okay," Jackson rubbed Stef's back.

"Am I? He used me! He lied to me about liking me! FOR WHAT? SOME HYPOTHETICAL THRONE TO THE SCHOOL?" Stefanos shouted. Tears were flowing like a waterfall. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had let Sascha use him!

"There has to be an explanation for this" Jackson looked at Denis, who nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah like what? It wasn't him who said it? Someone is spreading rumors? What explanation can there be?" Stefanos cried. He looked so broken and hurt that it was breaking his two friends. 

"What do we do, Shapo?" 

"We get to the bottom of this. There's no way Sascha could this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @marisnow01


	33. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SASCHANOS DRAMA PT.2

"HE MEANT TO DO IT?!" Denis yelled. He had arrived to his house and helped Jackson getting Stef upstairs to his bedroom. Then he called Khacha to find out what was going on. 

"He said it while he was still in the hospital. He, Daniil, and Nick were talking about it. Nick backed out after he heard about Stef's past. I wasn't aware the plan was still going through. In fact no one but the four of us knew about it."

"This is crazy! Sascha told him that he liked him back! Stefanos opened up to Sascha, for fuck sake!"

"We know. None of this makes sense!"

"No it really doesn't. Can you talk to Sascha?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm pissed off with the guy and don't want anything to do with him."

"Aahh okay. That makes sense now. Yeah I'll talk to him," Khacha replied before they hung up. 

"So, what did he say?" Jackson asked from the doorway. 

"He said that there was a plan to dethrone Stefanos but that it hasn't been talked about or put to action since Sascha got out of the hospital." Denis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sascha was in the hospital?"

"Stef's dad is a bad person. Sascha saved Stef from the guy but got hurt badly in the process. Which is why.....wait Sascha protected Stefanos. He wouldn't think about hurting the person he protected and then turned around and protected him back. That would be stupid" Denis said, walking out of the room and to Stef's bedroom.

"Denis, he just went to sleep. Don't wake him up."

"Alright. I'll bug him later. If there is a later." Denis said cryptically before walking back down the stairs. He went back into the living room to pick up his phone and call someone else.

Meanwhile, at Nick's house, Khacha pulled Sascha with him back inside from where everyone else was outside. 

"Are you still planning on dethroning Stefanos?" Khacha asked Sascha. He was so pissed off with the German. Why would he do this? Why would he even think about this ridiculousness?!

"No, why?"

"Because people at school have officially turned Stef against you again."

"WHAT?"

"They were mentioning the stupid plan the three of you idiots were making up the hospital!"

"HOW DO THEY KNOW ABOUT IT? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"I overheard you guys that day."

"The only people that were supposed to know about that plan were us three. Well four because you overheard it."

"Maybe Nick or Daniil said something to someone" Khacha shrugged. 

"What am I supposed to do about Stefanos?" Sascha looked at Khacha with hopeful eyes. 

"Talk to him. Tell him the truth."

"Where is he?" 

"Denis' "Khacha replied. Sascha kept looking at Khacha. Khacha sighed. "I'll text you the address."

"Thank you Khacha. You're an angel," Sascha grabbed his coat and his car keys. 

"Don't I know it" Khacha told a closed door. He walked back outside to the others.

"Where is Sascha going?" Daniil asked not even looking over at his boyfriend.

"To Stefanos. He has some making up to do." Khacha sat down on his boyfriend.

"What happened?"

"Apparently this happened.........."  
...............

Sascha knocked on Denis' door. The teen opened it himself. Sascha was about to speak until the door slammed in his face. He put his hand down and prepared to leave when the door opened again. This time it was Jackson who opened the door and pulled Sascha in. 

"You better have a good reason to be here" Denis said glaring at Sascha. The German shifted his legs. He kept looking everywhere but at Denis. 

"I need to talk to Stefanos" Sascha said looking at the space above Denis.

"You lost that privilege" Denis sneered. That got Sascha to look straight at him.

"Denis, I don't know who said those things to Stefanos but they aren't true. Not anymore."

"But they were earlier?"

"Yeah before I fell in love with him" Sascha looked down only to look back up when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders.

"He's upstairs in the room across from the stairs" Jackson informed him. Sascha ran upstairs, taking the stairs 2 at a time. 

He could hear Denis and Jackson arguing downstairs but didn't care. He didn't care because he was debating knocking on the door or leaving the house. But that decision was taken from him when the door flew open to reveal a shirtless Stefanos. 

"Go away" Stefanos said pushing past Sascha to go to the bathroom. 

"Please Stefanos I need to talk to you" Sascha begged to the closed bathroom door. He sighed and sat down next to the door. 

"Fine. Then you leave" Stefanos said as soon as he opened the door. 

"Deal!" Sascha followed Stefanos into the room. 

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you heard at school."

"Oh you mean when I found out that you lied to me about wanting to be my friend and instead want some stupid hypothetical throne?Are the other three lying as well?" If looks could kill, Sascha would be so dead.

"I didn't lie about anything. I wanted to be your friend. I still do. That stupid idea was spur of the moment. I realized as soon as I left the hospital that it was stupid. I'm so sorry Stefanos! You've done so much for me and everyone knows I don't deserve any of that. I will never deserve that. You are possibly the best human I know. You test me to the limit and aren't scared to say something to my face. You're also the most kind hearted person I hav-I mean, had the privilege to call my friend and the person that I fell in love with." Sascha was crying so hard when he finished. He looked down, scared of Stefanos' reaction. 

Sascha turned to leave. He kept thinking about what he was supposed to do now. He didn't have Stefanos anymore because he fucked that up. He doesn't know what to do.

"Did you talk to him?" Jackson's voice brought him back.

"Yeah I did. I was just leaving. Thanks for letting me in" Sascha replied before shutting the front door. Because he left, he didn't see Stefanos running down the stairs to catch up to him. 

"He left?"

"Well yeah. That's what one does when a conversation is over" Denis said sarcastically.

"It wasn't. He explained and he left. I didn't get to say what I wanted to say"," Stefanos sat on the stairs. 

"What did he say?"

"That I'm a really good person, he regrets even thinking about that stupid idea, and.....he's in love with me" Stefanos wrapped his arms around himself. Jackson kneeled in front of him.

"Go get him. He needs to know what you think."

"How are you single?"

"Because girls don't understand how amazing I am" Jackson shrugged and helped Stef up. Stefanos grabbed his keys from the hooks and ran outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated


	34. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE SASCHANOS DRAMA! 
> 
> Their friends are totally done, Stefanos’ life turns upside down, and Irina ships it.

Stefanos drove around for a bit before he decided to check the park near Sascha's house. He parked and looked around. He saw a shadow sitting at one of the picnic benches. Stef switched his car off, got out, and walked over to the bench.

"Can I sit down?" 

"Huh? Oh! Your choice," Sascha waved toward the seat Stefanos was standing above. He surprised him though by sitting next to him.

"You walked out before I could say anything."

"I didn't think you had anything to say to me that wouldn't make me feel less guilty."

"Yeah you're right," Stefanos sighed and looked out into the woods. 

"What did you want to say to me?"

"That you're a dick. No I'm kidding. I wanted to say that I can forgive you for what you did but I can't forget. As much as I want to say to confess that I love you a lot, I can't because it hurts too much. It hurts too much knowing that you did this."

"You just did."

"I just did what?"

"You just told me that you love me."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They entered an uncomfortable silence. Sascha was thinking about the things he lost and what could've been. Stefanos was thinking of a way to tell Sascha he will always love him. "You know I'm sorry for everything, right?"

"Yeah Alexander, I know." Stefanos saw Sascha flinch and look away. Sascha felt like someone had just punched him. In a way Stef had punched him. He punched him in his already broken heart. 

"Alright I'm going home. See you at school Tsitsislow." Sascha knew it was a low blow but he said it before he could say something else. Stefanos adopted a kicked puppy look but didn't say anything.  
...............

School on Friday was awkward if you could say that. Sascha wasn't hanging out with any of them. Any time Nick, Daniil, Domi, or Khacha would even go near him, Sascha would turn and fast walk away. Stefanos wasn't doing well either. He kept zoning out during classes. Federer, Nadal, and Fognini all went easy on him after the teens explained what happened. The other students kept giving Stefanos nasty looks. It got to the point where Thanasi, who loves peace, was threatening to harm anyone who even looked at a strand of Stefanos' hair. 

"Okay this is really starting to get annoying now" Nick growled. He saw Sascha leaving the locker room with his tennis bag. 

"Don't we have training today?" Thanasi asked looking confused.

"Sascha apparently told Grigor that he wasn't feeling good" Daniil mentioned walking to his locker. 

"Okay what the hell happened yesterday?" Nick yelled out.

"Saschanos had a falling out because of that dumbass idea you three came up." Khacha spat out. Thanasi, Alex, Domi, and Felix all looked at Daniil and Nick. 

"What does he mean?" Thanasi looked at his boyfriend, who looked away.

"Sascha was going to dethrone Stefanos." Daniil answered instead. 

"But it fell apart the second Sascha began falling in love with Stefanos. In fact we had a feeling it was supposed to be a joke to begin with. Sascha has always had a soft spot for Stefanos" Nick added. Thanasi got up and stood next to Alex. 

"You were planning on screwing with Stefanos' rep?" Thanasi whispered. Nick got up and embraced his boyfriend.

"Dani and I were kidding around. I don't ever want to hurt you and your friends" Nick kissed Thanasi's nose. Thanasi giggled and tried to pull away from Nick. 

"Alright boys! Let's get to training!" Grigor yelled out as he walked into the locker room. 

"Wait where's Stefanos?" Félix spoke up. 

"I made Stefanos find Sascha. Two days until our next competition and they're due to practice for doubles." 

"Grigor you know what happened, right?" Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"That's the real reason I told Stefanos to find Sascha. I've seen how much they both are hurting."

They hoped everything would work out between the Greek and German eventually. Sooner rather than later though.   
..............

Stef parked outside Sascha's house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered but Stef could see movement in Sascha's room. He sighed and went back to his car. 

Stef opened his phone to see a missed call on his phone. He played the voicemail and his heart shattered from what heard. 

"Hey Stefanos, you're probably busy with something but I just wanted to let you know that you need to come back. I know you swore to never come home but something happened. Mom is gone and none of us are legal to deal with the proceedings ourselves." Came the voice of his brother, Paul. Stefanos couldn't believe it. His mother is gone and he hadn't seen her in 4 years and Paul called him. He was planning on bringing his mom here someday. 

Stefanos called the first person he thought of. Sascha picked up after the 5th ring. 

"What do you want Tsitsislow?"

"Sascha, I'm breaking down out here. You're the only one close enough to help me. I know you hate me again and I get it. Well actually I don't but right now that's not the most important thing."

"Then what is?"

"My mom is dead."

"Shit! I'm coming now."

"Thank you Sascha."

"This doesn't make us friends Tsitsipas" Sascha warned Stefanos.

"I know"

Sascha ran outside his house to see Stefanos leaning against his Jeep. He was covering his face with his curly, golden god-like hair and covering his perfect brown eyes.

_ Wow I am really not over him _ Sascha thought, shaking his head to remove those thoughts.

"Sascha? I need a hug" Stefanos held his arms outstretched. Sascha rushed over and hugged the Greek.

"Can we be friends again? Please? I forgive you. Lord knows you are the most important person not in my family that I care about. After this week, I really need you back in my life." Stefanos whispered. 

"We can be friends again. I realized I can't live without you by my side. We're like a dog and a cat. We can be friends sometimes but other times, we argue."

"You know what actually I don't like it. I don't want to be friends with you.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sascha Zverev, the person I love, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will. I wanted to ask you before all this happened." Sascha and Stefanos laughed and leaned against the Jeep looking ahead of them. "So what's going on in Greece?"

"Well I have to go back. My siblings can’t take care of anything because they aren't of legal age. Oh shit where are they going to be staying? What about school? Shit Sascha what do I do?"

"You go back to Greece. Take care of everything. I'm willing to bet once the teachers hear why you're missing school, they'll let you by on doing the assignments. I know Fognini, Federer, Nadal, and Mrs Auger-Aliassime will definitely be willing. They've become your unofficial guardian angels."

"What about after everything is done? What am I going to do about my siblings?"

"Again, you have lots of people who will help you."

"Thank you Sascha. I love you" Stefanos kissed Sascha hard on the lips. 

"As much as I'm relieved you two made up and Saschanos are now dating, no kissing in front of me and Lovïk" Irina came up behind them and whacked them both with a baguette. Stef chuckled into Sascha's shoulder. 

"Mom, we have to buy Stefanos a plane ticket to and from Athens. The Greek God needs to go home" Sascha told his mother.

"Of course. Come on boys!"


	35. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and Stefanos is coming home with three children. Sascha gives Stefanos the best early Christmas present he’s had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are getting longer. I’m not sorry at all.

"Huh. It's weird with Stefanos in Greece after 4 years and not here at school" Thanasi looked longingly at the seat Stefanos usually occupies. The others all agreed. 

"I hope he's okay." Denis commented.

"He's probably being a tourist and taking lots of pictures." Sascha shrugged. 

"Have you talked to him since the Sunday night he left?" Nick asked Sascha.

"Yeah. He says the siblings picked up where they left off 4 years ago so nothing was awkward. Elizabet has been glued to his side. Paul has been trying to stay in his room but can't because Stefanos is taking them out places. Petros has been at the tennis court with Stefanos, practicing their tennis skills." Sascha replies, scrolling through what they all assumed were the texts between them. 

"When is he coming home?" Alex asked.

"In two days. Which means I need to get his surprise done" Sascha looked thoughtful. 

"What's the surprise?" Nick asked. 

"I wanna know!" Thanasi was basically bouncing in his seat. Sascha smiled and shook his head. 

"You'll have to wait and find out" Sascha winked. The others all groaned but dropped the subject. Instead they started talking about practice that day. 

Sascha was missing Stef and his constant presence but knew after two weeks, his boyfriend was coming back and was staying. They had talking about possible places Petros, Paul, and Elizabet could stay but nothing was good enough for Stef's must-have list. 

_ Tsitsi- Hey gorgeous 😘 _  
_ Sascha- Hey sexy ❤️. What can I do for you rn?_  
_Tsitsi- I'm coming back late tomorrow night now and I need help. _  
_ Sascha- What can I help with?_

"Who wants to bet that it's Stefanos that Sascha is texting?" Felix whispered to Nick, Alex, and Khacha. 

"We'd lose that bet in an instant." Khacha replied. 

"Exactly!" Nick whispered. 

_ Tsitsi- I need to find a new house. This time I'm actually being serious _  
_Sascha- Don't worry. I already started looking for you as soon as you left. _  
_ Tsitsi- 🙏 I love you baby!_  
_ Sascha- Love you too 😘_

"Is that Stefanos?" Daniil asked, sitting next to Sascha. 

"Yeah he needs me to look for places for him. He's coming home late tomorrow night." Sascha said scrolling through his phone.

"What about his siblings?" Alex asked, stealing Domi's salad.

"They're all coming here."

"Awesome! Petros will be in the same school as us." 

"It's December 14th" Khacha suddenly announced. 

"Okay so?"

"Christmas is in 11 days!"

"Oh shit!" Denis freaked out. 

"I haven't even started thinking about presents!" Félix groaned. In fact the entire table exploded into a panic. The only thing that calmed them down was the bell for the next class.  
........

Stefanos and his siblings landed in Palm Beach 2 hours late due to a delay in Athens. Stefanos felt like it was his first time again. But this time, he had his brothers and sister with him and he had a sexy boyfriend waiting for them outside baggage claim. 

"Stef, where are we going to be staying?" Elizabet looked up at her oldest brother.

"My friend has found a good place for us stay." Stefanos assures her. He held onto her hand. The 4 Greek kids walked through the airport to baggage claim. 

“Who is your friend?” Pavlos wondered out loud. 

“The son of the woman who helped me leave Greece.”

“Ah wait...are you dating him?” Pavlos stuck his pointer finger up in Stefanos’ face and Elizabet scrunched her face to look her brother up and down. Petros quickly diverted the younger ones’ attention to the baggage conveyor belt. Stefanos flashed his brother a grateful look. Petros smiled and nodded in return. 

“Alright everyone get their suitcases and other bags and things?” Stefanos asked. The younger three all nodded and they left to go outside. Stefanos saw Sascha leaning on his Lexus LX. “You’re going to mess up your car.”

“Eh it’s fine.” Sascha said nonchalantly.

“Then what’s that?” Stefanos smirked and opened the back of the Lexus. 

“What’s what?”

“There’s a dent where your butt was” Stefanos said cheekily. Sascha gaped and started fussing over his car. Stefanos turned to his siblings and winked. The Tsitsipas kids all laughed at Sascha, who was still fussing over his “baby”.

“Is still there? Oh god I can’t believe I dented it” Sascha kept wiping the passenger door. Stefanos smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Sasch. Sascha, there’s nothing there. I was just kidding” Stefanos hugged his boyfriend. Sascha pushed him away lightly. 

“You know you’re a jerk.” Sascha huffed. Stefanos laughed and opened the side door to let his siblings into the car. 

“You love me anyway. Don’t even deny it. All our friends can back me up.”

“Yeah I guess I do,” Sascha gave in. He quickly kissed Stef’a forehead and climbed into the driver’s seat. Stefanos shook his head and sat in the passenger seat. 

“So...where are we living?” Paul spoke up after they had been on the road for an hour.

“Yeah actually I was meaning to ask you that.” Stefanos looked at his boyfriend.

“It’s a surprise. Think of it as an early Christmas present from me, my mom, and Mischa.” Sascha said. Stefanos raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“See now I’m scared!” Stefanos said, making Sascha crack up. 

Sascha parked outside of the house that he stayed in with Stefanos few weeks ago. There was a sold sign next to the mailbox.

“You didn’t” Stefanos looked in bewilderment at Sascha and then at the wooden cabin mansion in front of them. Elizabet and Paul ran into the house with their suitcases. Petros was standing next to Stefanos and looking at the house in wonder.

“Oh I did. It’s been signed in your name and all you have to do it pay the mortgage, buy some more furniture, and buy food. Of course, you’ll have to deal with me and the guys all coming over sometimes.” Sascha pulled Stefanos towards him. Stefanos couldn’t help himself and gave his boyfriend a kiss. 

“You didn’t have to buy this house in my name. A normal sized house would’ve done as well.” 

“None of that. You deserve this. If you need any help just text or call and I’ll be here.” Sascha informed the oldest Greek. The other three Tsitsipas siblings came up to their brother and Sascha. 

“Thank you mister” Elizabet hugged Sascha.

“Oh please! Call me Sascha. Mister makes me feel like I’m old. I’m only in high school.” 

“Thank you Sascha” Paul hugged Sascha after Elizabet let go. 

“Thank you for everything Sascha. My brother did well.” Petros winked at the tall giraffe couple. They both blushed and look away. 

“Alright I should be getting home. It’s past my bedtime.” 

“Nope! Sasch you’re coming inside. You have school tomorrow and I’m not having you driving at this time.” Stefanos pulled Sascha into the house. 

“They make great friends” Elizabet and Pavlos watched as the two blonds went into the house. 

“Yeah Stef is in good hands” Petros said before the three followed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ marisnow01


	36. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 for Petros at the school and he’s got new friends already. Moritz Thiem makes an appearance.

"PETROS TSITSIPAS! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Dominic yelled as he ran to his friend.

"Could you be any louder?" Petros asked, trying to be annoyed but failing badly. 

"I could but then the glass would break" Domi pointed out. Petros broke down into laughter. He then noticed that someone was standing to the side. 

"Hi, I'm Petros." Petros held out his hand.

"I'm Alex. Your brother is Stefanos, right?"

"Yep. Am I going to be known as Stefanos’ brother aren’t I?”

“Oh no. People honestly leave us alone here. As long as you stay near Stefanos for a couple weeks, you won’t have any problems from anyone.”

“Oh thank god. When Stef was in Athens, I didn’t have a name. I was just ‘the little brother of Stefanos Tsitsipas’. “

“Oof sorry Petros” 

“Yeah after a while I got used to it.” 

“You want us to show you around?” Dominic asked. Petros shook his head.

“No actually Moritz is showing me around,” Petros replied. Just then, Moritz Thiem came to stand next to Petros. 

“Hello Stefanos’ little brother” Moritz teased Petros. He narrowly avoided Petros’ fist.

“Hello Dominic’s baby brother” Petros teased him back. 

“Alright you grasshoppers, off to class.” Grigor said as he walked past.

“We’ll have to introduce you to everyone during lunch if you have the same lunch period as us that is.” Dominic mentioned.

“I have lunch at 2 today” Petros said, looking at his schedule. 

“Awww I don’t have the same lunch as you” Moritz whined. Dominic shook his head, ruffled his brother’s hair, and walked to his first class with Alex.

“Are those two dating?” Petros asked after the older two had gotten a little farther away. 

“Yeah. Since late September. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t see that coming.” Moritz replied. Together they walked to PE with Djokovic. 

“Class! We have a new student! This is Petros Tsitsipas. Yes he is the younger brother of that Greek heartthrob in junior year. Let’s give him a warm welcome alright you hormonal teens?” Djokovic said. Moritz pushed Petros forward. Petros waved and sat next to Moritz. 

Suddenly the two Freshman found themselves surrounded by the girls in their class. They kept asking Petros how long he was in Palm Beach for, what he likes to eat, what his favorite car is, if he drives a car, who’s stronger him or his brother, etc. Moritz pulled Petros farther from the girls.

“Damn, you’re already a hit with the ladies. I didn’t have this much attention when I came here a few years ago.” Moritz joked. Petros laughed and paid attention to Djokovic explaining what they were doing today in class.  
............

Petros followed Domi and Alex into the cafeteria for lunch. They went straight for the table in the middle of the room. 

“Yeah well this idiot says that he can lift more than me. So we do a competition and he completely loses” Sascha was saying, pointing a boy with black hair next to him. Petros recognized him as Thanasi Kokkinakis, one of the other Aussies that his brother was friends with. 

“Hey boys. Can we all behave? Petros is joining us for lunch today” Domi said pulling Petros onto the seat between him and Sascha. 

“How are you liking the school so far?” Sascha asked passing Alex an apple. 

“It’s been interesting. Completely different from school in Athens.” Petros replied. 

“Yeah I know how that feels.” Dominic sympathized.

“So lets do introductions so Petros doesn’t feel like a complete stranger.” Alex said, clapping his hands together. “So starting from next to Sascha, we have Thanasi ‘Kokka’ Kokkinakis, Nick Kyrgios, Daniil Medvedev, Karen ‘Khacha’ Khachanov, Denis ‘ Shapo’ Shapovalov, and Felix Auger-Aliassime.”

“Nice to meet all of you” Petros said. 

“Nice to finally put a face to the name. Stefanos never stopped talking about you and your siblings” Felix teased.

“Stefanos isn’t even here to defend himself” Denis laughed and hit his boyfriend on the back of his head. Sascha and the others laughed.

“Sascha, you missing your boyfriend yet?” Khacha teased the German.

“Nah,” Sascha waved dismissively. “I need a break his nonexistent silence.” Sascha added jokingly. Two seconds later, he was drenched to the toe with water. He looked up to see Stefanos smirking down at him. 

“Felix, I have a question for you” Denis asked his boyfriend. 

“Yes babe?”

“Do you like water?”

“Yeah?”

“Good you already like 70% of me,” the entire table cracked up. Petros looked around the table and smiled. He couldn’t ask for more from his brother. He now lives in a place far from that dark house and he’s already made 10 good friends and rebonded with his older brother. 

“Shapo, I love you but that was too cheesy even for you.”

“That was a joke not a quesadilla” Denis rolled his eyes good-naturally. Stefanos caught his brother’s eyes and smiled back at him. 

“Hey you guys want to hear a funny story about Stefanos from when we were younger?” Petros spoke up and suddenly the entire table looked at him. Stefanos begged him not to.

“Hell fucking yes” Sascha leaned in closer.

“It involves our mother, Stefanos, a water hose, and the neighborhood cat,” Petros smirked at Stefanos, who half-heartedly scowled at his brother. Sascha gave Stefanos a kiss on the forehead and motioned for Petros to continue. “So Stefanos was about 7 or 8 and there was this cat that would walk around doing its rounds asking for food. Stefanos has always had a good heart so he gave the cat his left over fish or whatever we’d have for dinner. Keep in mind, he would take double portions and only eat a quarter of it.” 

“No Petros enough!” Stefanos lazily tried swiping at his brother. Thanasi put his hands in front of Stefanos’ to stop him. Petros continues like Stefanos didn’t say anything. 

“So one day, our mother is outside watering her garden when the cat comes to get Stefanos’ food. Now, Stefanos wasn’t outside yet so the cat sat in front of our house just waiting for him. My mother thinks it wants to come inside and she starts spraying it with the water. Stefanos comes running out yelling and carrying a plate of tuna.” At this point Stefanos had given up on trying to stop his brother. Sascha is smiling down at Stefanos, who was now hiding his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“What happens next?” Nick asked. He and the others were all leaning against the table. 

“With one hand, Stefanos picks up the cat and in the other holds the plate. He then walks to our treehouse and put everything up there. He stayed up there until our mother had promised to not abuse the cat again, which had taken 2 days. There was no other food but the tuna that the cat must’ve eaten.”

“Aww that’s so sweet” Sascha pinched Stef’s cheeks. Stef tried to look upset but he ended up smiling brightly. 

“Yeah she didn’t ever come back though.” Stefanos mumbled. “Mom scared her away.” 

The bell rang and they left to go to class. Stefanos promised to Petros that he’d get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s review ages for these children:
> 
> Stefanos, Sascha, Denis, Nick, Daniil, and Khacha are 16-17. Stef and Sascha are the only ones who are 17.  
Alex, Thanasi, Moritz (who we’ll see more now) are 14-15.  
Domi, Petros, and Felix are 15-16  
Grigor is 18.


	37. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys watch movies and make stupid jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but look how that ended. But anyway enjoy.

Khacha opened the door to his parents' house. They were out for the weekend so he had the house to himself. As soon as he had found out they were leaving, he invited Daniil, Sascha, Nick, and Thanasi over. He asked the others but they were all busy with planning a Christmas party at Stefanos' house.

As soon as Khacha had put the popcorn into the bowls, the doorbell rang and wouldn't stop ringing. He sighed but walked to the door.

"You realize you idiots have a key, correct?" Khacha asked Nick, Sascha, and Daniil. They nodded and the older Russian and the Aussie pushed past Khacha.

"Do you realize how cold it is? We can't feel our fingers!" Daniil protested. Nick demonstrated. Meanwhile, Sascha was still waiting outside with Thanasi. 

"You may come in. Thank you boys. I know it's cold so you two didn't have to wait outside for me." Khacha pulled the two into the house. 

"It was the right thing to do and unlike those two we aren't savages" Thanasi half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend. 

"KAREN KHACHANOV! DO YOU REALLY HAVE NO COCOA?!" Nick screamed from the kitchen. Khacha groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"DANIIL SHOW HIM MY PANTRY!"

"ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO SEE IN YOUR PANTS!" Daniil yelled back.

"MY PANTRY NOT NOT MY PANTS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Thanasi and Sascha were cracking up in the living room. Khacha threw them a dirty look. 

"KHACHANOV! THERE IS NO—NEVER MIND!" 

"I'm dating an idiot" Khacha said quietly, running a hand over his face. Thanasi pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm dating his friend."

"I got lucky and am dating an intelligent human. Unfortunately though those two are my friends." Sascha said. 

"Hey boys!" Nick said coming back into the room.

"Oh no. What?" 

"Why don't foot fetishists ever win anything?" 

"Why?"

"Because they like the taste of defeat." Daniil answered, hugging Khacha from behind. The three less hyper teens all smacked their foreheads in disgust. 

"You two really need to stop using the Internet" Khacha groaned. Daniil laughed and squeezed his boyfriend.

"Nope not doing it. I love annoying you endlessly" Daniil gave Khacha a wet kiss on the neck. 

"You are so fucking gross!" Khacha whined as he tried to wipe away the evidence. The others all laughed at the Russian couple. Suddenly Sascha got sad and went to sit on the couches. Thanasi noticed and took Nick's cocoa. 

"Why don't we get this movie night started? CHRISTMAS MOVIES FOR LIFE!" Thanasi yelled before he fell onto the couch. Nick looked at Khacha. 

"You say we're crazy"

"Just go sit next to your boyfriend. Dani, help me get the popcorn." Khacha walked into the kitchen.  
...........

They were well into the 5th movie when Daniil suddenly turned it off. Thanasi looked at him questioningly. Daniil nodded at the three figures laying down. Sascha was on the second couch, fast asleep with his phone on his chest. Nick was leaning against Khacha, who was in turn leaning on Daniil. 

"I'll wake Nick up so he can help me with Sascha." Thanasi informed Daniil, who nodded and picked up Khacha. 

"Goodnight Kokka. See you all tomorrow afternoon." Daniil gave Thanasi a side hug as he went to wake up his boyfriend.

"Kokka? What time is it?" Nick asked groggily.

"Time for us to leave. I need you awake so you can pick up Sascha," Thanasi said. Nick got up slowly, shook himself awake, and went to pick up the sleeping German. Thanasi grabbed Sascha's phone before it dropped onto the floor. 

Daniil, meanwhile, had already gone to his boyfriend's room. Daniil took off Khacha's shirt then his own. He laid Karen down on the bed and got in next to him. He, then, pulled the blanket on top of them. Khacha curled into his boyfriend. 

"I love you so much Karen Khachanov," Daniil whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too Daniil Medvedev. No matter how many stupid jokes you get from the Internet," Khacha whispered back. Daniil kissed Khacha's lips, then his cheeks, and then his chin. Khacha whimpered and turned around. "Go to bed weirdo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the jokes in this come from this website.
> 
> http://laffgaff.com/funny-jokes-for-adults/
> 
> Yes I realize they are for adults. That was the point ;)


	38. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples have a heart to heart.

Nick parked his car in Sascha's driveway. Sascha dragged himself out of the car and into the house. 

"See you guys all tomorrow. Do t do anything stupid" Sascha said before he walked through the door and shut the door behind him. Nick turned to Thanasi, who was facing the other way.

"You okay? You were quiet the entire way home." Nick picked Thanasi's hand and squeezed it. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Don't do too much of that. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Nick joked as he rubbed Thanasi's temple. 

"Oh hardy har har. Real funny Nick. No I was thinking about our future after you've graduated." Thanasi smiled at first but after he finished, he was frowning. Nick looked at in wonder. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick you're going to be a Senior next school year. I'm going to be in 10th grade. You're graduating and I'm staying." 

"Kokka, my sexy kangaroo, I love you. But sometimes you can be a bit dense"

"I take offense to that."

"Thanasi, what I'm trying to say is that....well, I'm not leaving Palm Beach. I'm going to college here. All the juniors in our group have decided this. We can't leave Palm Beach. Not yet. I think the only ones who sent applications elsewhere are Sascha and Daniil. But let's be honest, neither of them are smart enough to get into their other colleges so even they'll be here." Nick kissed Thanasi's hand before placing his own hand back on the shift stick. 

"Okay good." Thanasi said as Nick put the car back into drive and drove home.

"Where did that come from?"

"Nothing. It's just I've been dating you for 2 months and realized I don't know what I would do without you by my side helping me with school."

"Is that the only reason or are you hiding something from me?"

"You could've had anyone as a boyfriend or girlfriend. But you chose me as your boyfriend and I don't know why." Thanasi let the tears that had been knocking on the dam go. 

"Yeah I chose you. Not someone else. I chose you not some attention seeking leech. You want to know why? Because you're an amazing human being. It was your laugh when someone makes a joke. It was your smile when you're with your friends. It was your kind personality that doesn't allow you to be too mean to anyone. It was the fact that you get sad or upset when you can't help someone who needs it. It was that you light up my life when you walk into a room. It was the fact that you hate violence but will turn to it when someone hurts someone you care about. That's why I chose you and not someone else." Nick went through everything he loved about Thanasi. Thanasi was now openly crying but this time they were tears of happiness and disbelief. 

"Thank you Nick. I needed that." Thanasi put his hand on top of Nick's hand on the shift stick. Nick smiled at Thanasi before focusing back on the road ahead.   
.............

Felix was playing video games with Denis at Denis' house when his mom called him asking when he was coming home. He replied with a "I'm staying at Denis' tonight". His mom said okay abc hung up. 

"Your mom is totally chill with us hanging out," Denis commented.

"She's okay with us dating as well. I only told her I was dating someone and she knew it was you and gave us her approval."

"I think she knew as soon as we first met that we were going to end up together. That's why she's always been okay with me."

"My entire family loves you. You're the son they wish they could've had to keep me out of trouble growing up." Felix shoved Denis playfully. 

"Not a single parent hates me. I just have this charm about me that parents love," Denis shrugged. "I really don't understand why." Felix paused the game and looked at his boyfriend.

"You really don't why?"

"Seriously I don't know why."

"Let me tell you why. Because you Denis Shapovalov, are the sweetest boy anyone could meet and be friends with. You have this aura around you that sends out caring signals to everyone around you. You actually listen to people when they talk. You don't turn away from someone in need of help. You've helped my mother with chores and errands when me and Malika don't want to. You've helped all of our friends' parents out with so much. Denis, you are an example of a great person. I will keep saying that until you believe it," Felix was now sitting, legs crossed, on Denis' bed. Denis was facing him, with tears rolling down his face.

"I already believe you. Felix, I don't know what I would do without you," and Denis attacked Felix into a bear hug. 

“You’d be completely without me. Thank goodness I’m here though,” Felix ran his hand through Denis’ medium length hair to calm the older teen down. 

“I love you so much Felix,” Denis said from where he was smushing his face into Felix’s chest. Felix almost didn’t understand it.

“I love you too, my Canadian bear.” Félix hugged Denis tighter. 

No matter what, Felix was going to remind Denis how much he mattered to the younger Canadian. He also wasn’t planning on letting the older one leave him or he leave the older one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @marisnow01


	39. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS CHRISTMAS! The gang is hanging out at Stefanos’ house.

It was three days after the movie day and finally it was here. It was the day of the greatest present giving ever! Well there were birthdays but Christmas is better. At least for Alex, it was the best day. They had two weeks off and he didn’t have to worry about homework. He got to spend the day with his family in the morning and in the evening. In the afternoon, he'd go out to one of his friends' house to celebrate with them. This year, it was Stefanos' turn to host especially since the Greek had his own house now. 

"DOMINIC THIEM LEAVE THAT PRESENT ALONE!" Stefanos threw a spatula at Domi before the Austrian could touch a present under the tree. 

"STEF THAT FUCKING HURT!" Dominic threw the spatula back at the Greek, who caught it in one hand. 

"IT IS A RUBBER SPATULA! IT DOESN'T HURT! STOP BEING A CHILD!" Thanasi yelled from the kitchen. 

"Is it always like this during Christmas?" Paul asked Alex, who nodded.

"They've been doing this since we first celebrated Christmas together. Domi tries to open a present without Stefanos noticing and Stefanos finds something random to throw at him before he can touch it" Denis spoke up from where he was casually laying on the couch with his head on Felix's lap. 

"Ugh I want my boyfriend here" Thanasi sighed as he fell onto the floor. Elizabet and Petros came walking down the stairs just then. 

"She insisted that she wear a dress.” Petros explained when Stefanos caught sight of the pink and white floral dress his sister was wearing. He shrugged and went back to typing on his phone.

"Who could you possibly want to impress? The president of the United States isn't coming here" Paul rolled his eyes. Stefanos blushed and turned so no one would notice but...they did. 

"Oh my god! SASCHA IS COMING ISN'T HE?" Felix jumped up from the couch. Denis went flying and landed on his ass on top of Thanasi, who groaned and pushed the Canadian off him.

"Maybe" Stefanos ran into the kitchen. Felix, Alex, and Domi following after him.

"Did you invite the others as well or is it just Sascha?" 

"The other three are coming along as well. Don't worry." Stefanos said, putting a frozen apple pie into the oven. He started the timer and stepped back. The four were walking back to the living room when the doorbell rang. Stefanos fast walked to the door. 

“We come with singing Russians and presents,” Sascha said as he walked into the house behind Stefanos. “Ooo I like what you did with the place.” Sascha looked at the decorated tree, the tinsels wrapped on the stair railings, and the other Christmas decorations around the house. 

“Yeah it’s my first Christmas with my siblings since before I left. Plus it’s the first of many Christmas parties here.” Stefanos explained, hanging the coats of the newcomers. 

“Let’s play some games!” Khacha exclaimed. Domi groaned from where he was standing near the stairs. “Stop being a party pooper, Thiem!” 

“Fine let’s play games.” Domi let Alex drag him to where the others were all sitting.  
............

They were playing Monopoly and somehow they separated into three groups: Zverev pack, Tsitsipack, and the younger three Tsitsipas siblings. The three younger kids weren’t playing but instead were the bankers and the property holders. Nick and Stefanos were collecting more money and the most property. They were the only two left playing the game. Sascha and Thanasi completely betrayed their respective boyfriends and were cheering on their friends instead. 

“Oh Nick you landed on my property,” Stefanos sung. Nick looked down at his piece and groaned. Their friends laughing and apologizing to Nick. 

“How much do I owe you?”

“$300 and a kiss for Thanasi” Stefanos winked at the young Aussie next to Nick. Thanasi blushed and found that his jeans were very interesting. Nick smirked and gave Stefanos his owed money. Then, Nick turned to face Thanasi, who was still looking at his jeans. Nick put his finger under Thanasi’s chin and forced him to look up. As soon as Thanasi opened his mouth to protest, Nick pounced on him. 

“THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!” Petros yelled but had a smile on his face. Elizabet put her hands over Stefanos’ eyes. Sascha smiled and rolled for Stefanos. 

“Babe, you have to move 10 places,” Sascha stated.

“Can you move for me? I don’t think Eliza is going to be moving” Stefanos answered.

“Understood” and Sascha moved his boyfriend’s game piece. Nick, who had finally released Thanasi, told Elizabet that it’s okay for Stefanos now. Stefanos had to blink multiple times to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

“Thanasi and I are going upstairs.” Nick suddenly said just before Stefanos could roll the dice a few minutes later.

“There’s a guest room upstairs next to my room. Kokka, you know where it is.” Stefanos said as he put the pieces away. 

“Yeah. Thanks Stef!” Thanasi yelled over his shoulder. 

“NO HAVING SEX THOUGH! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!” Stefanos yelled after a few minutes when Sascha raised an eyebrow toward the stairs. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! WHATEVER!” Nick yelled. 

“I AM TIRED! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Thanasi yelled as well. 

“Welcome to Christmas with the Tsitsipack where someone always ends up sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms” Alex announced swiping a hand in the air. Khacha and Denis shook their heads and smiled. 

“Christmas movies before everyone else leaves to go celebrate with their families again?” Stefanos asked. Elizabet shrieked and ran to look for a movie. 

“Watch a movie and open presents!” Domi raised his hand and kept waving it side-to-side until Alex forced it down. 

“Fine! You can open that present!” Stefanos gave in. Domi smiled a Cheshire Cat smile and ran to the Christmas tree. 

“What is in the present?” Alex whispered to the Greek. Stefanos chuckled. 

“Coal” 

“Oh you are truly evil!” 

“I’m dating Alexander Zverev the German prince. I have to be evil” Stefanos smirked and walked to get the organize dinner for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @marisnow01


	40. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos is sick. Sascha cares for him and helps out with the younger three Tsitsipas kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this story is getting longer than I imagined it would be. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

New Years Eve. Stefanos’ favorite holiday for one reason. He had an excuse to stay up until 3 am in Athens. His parents couldn’t argue with that logic. This year, his junior year of high school, he could spend it, for the first time, with a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend. His boyfriend, Sascha Zverev, the high school heartthrob and the boy who cared for him to no end. Who cared for him even when he’s sick.....like today. 

“Alright I bought chicken soup, hot water bottles, and honey cough syrup. I’m going to make you some tea like the one my mom makes when I’m sick,” Sascha babbled. Stefanos shakily coughed out a laugh. “I also brought chocolate and gummy candy. If you don’t tell Grigor, I won’t.” 

“It’ll be our little secret” Stefanos said in a raspy voice. Sascha visibly flinched before he kissed Stef’s burning hot forehead. “Oh Jesus! You’re hot!”

“I know. I’ve heard many people say that to me” Stefanos joked. Sascha smiled, ruffled Stef’s hair, and walked out. As soon as his door closed, Stefanos went back to texting in his phone.

_ Stefanos- Sorry. Sascha came in _   
_ Alex- Have you had sex yet?_  
_ Stefanos- I’m not like you idiots who all need sex 24/7 before you’re satisfied. Also, where that come from? We were just talking about you people getting jobs _  
_ Alex- I’m bored rn. Dominic is with Khacha getting something for the party his parents are hosting. _  
_ Denis- Okay first, Felix and I haven’t had sex yet. Second, poor Sascha’s dick has been being ignored since you started dating. _  
_ Stefanos- Did not want to know that. We both agreed to not have sex until we were more comfortable in our relationship.   
PLUS I AM SICK TODAY!_  
_ Felix- So that’s why you weren’t at practice today. _  
_ Thanasi- And Sascha came to training with Petros. He dropped off the kids to all their friends’ houses today. _  
_ Stefanos- Exactly. I didn’t ask him to. Your mom was going to help with that. But Sascha picked them up. _  
_ Thanasi- Nick says that Sascha has been trying to become friends with your siblings. _  
_ Denis- You better keep him around! Don’t break up with him! _  
_ Stefanos- I have no intention to break up with this beautiful human being. _  
_ Felix- It’s cheesy but I can’t hate it. _  
_ Alex- I want to hate it but they’re just so cute together! _  
_ Thanasi- The cutest couple of all of us! _

“Ah! Stefanos! You aren’t supposed to be on your phone!” Sascha exclaimed and he took the phone from him.

“I was texting my clingy friends!” Stefanos protested and made grabby hands at his phone. Sascha shook his head.

“Those reckless baboons can wait. You need to get better.” Sascha ran his head through Stefanos’ sweaty hair. 

“So you don’t have to drive my siblings around anymore?”

“Oh no that was fun today. I took them out for breakfast and then Petros and I got coffee. When you get better, we can do that with the family.” Sascha said. A few seconds later, he realized what he had said. But it was too late to take it back. He looked at Stefanos hoping he didn’t hate him. 

“Okay” Stefanos shrugged and pulled the sheets down so Sascha could climb in. 

“Thanks for the present by the way. Really original” Sascha teased. Stefanos was glad he was running a temperature so he could blame his illness for the blush. 

“I saw it and thought of you.” 

“Aww thanks!”

“Shhh pillows don’t talk” Stefanos laid on Sascha’s chest and went to sleep.   
............

“I hope Stef is okay now.” Elizabet pouted. Sascha smiled at the girl. She cared so much about everyone else, just like Stefanos does. 

“When I left, he was in the kitchen making himself lemon ginger tea,” Sascha answered as Paul climbed in as well. The two kids sighed in relief. Seeing their normally strong brother that pale in bed was scary. “Alright I have to pick up your brother from Domi’s house. Ready for an adventure?”

“Can we get McDonald’s first? We can get Stef some ice cream too!” Paul suggested. Sascha nodded and they went to McDonald’s. 

Sascha went through the drive-thru. He ordered a caramel sundae for himself and a M&M blast for Stef. Elizabet got a chocolate sundae, Paul got a burger, and they got Petros and Stef chicken nuggets and fries. Then, they went to pick up Petros. 

“How was everyone’s day? Oh great. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!” Petros announced. 

“Who would want to date you?” Paul teased his brother. 

“One of the freshman in my school apparently.” Petros said, smirking at his younger brother. Then he looked over at the driving German. “Hey Sascha, how is Stef feeling? Any better?”

“He’s been able to get up and move. His voice is disappearing so text him if you want to talk to him. I don’t want him losing his voice completely.” Sascha told the Tsitsipas siblings. 

“You know I really like you picking up. It’s fun.” Elizabet said out of the blue. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah you’re a good guy. I like that Stefanos has you.” 

“Th-thanks” Sascha said, blushing. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Sascha answered it through his Bluetooth. “You’ve reached the number for Sascha Zverev. How may I help you?”

“Am I on speaker in your car?”

“Yes”

“Are my siblings there?”

“They are”

“Crackers!”

“You good Stefaroni?”

“....No...” 

“What did you do this time?” Sascha sighed. 

“Nothing bad. Just...uhm...Lovïk is here”

“Why is my dog there?”

“.....He was outside”

“Well I figured that. It’s not like he can magically appear in your house” Sascha rolled his eyes. The three kids chuckled. 

“Sascha, I think he ran all the way here.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He’s just drank 4 bowls of water, he’s still panting, and he’s reeeeeeally cold to the touch” came the quiet response. Sascha sighed exasperated. 

“Let me call my mom and see if she could’ve dropped him off without us realizing.” 

“Okay. We’ll be here waiting for you kids.”

“We’ll be home in a few minutes.”

“Okay see you then. Loveyoubye” and Stefanos hung up. 

It took Sascha a few minutes to realize what his boyfriend had just said. He smiled and shook his head. 

“What ever am I going to do with that child?”

“Marry him?” Petros asked cheekily. Sascha lightly hit his knee. 

“It’s only been a couple months. Wait another 3-4 years before I actually propose to the kid” Sascha laughed. 

“Well just tell me when. I’ve already started planning the wedding” Petros teased. He found himself getting hit again on the knee. Sascha’s phone pinged and Petros checked it. “It’s my brother.”

“What did he say?”

“That he doesn’t mind having a family with you,” The phone pinged again. “He also says that the family you have now is good for now. He couldn’t ask for anything better for now. I don’t get it.” Petros looked at Sascha, confused. In fact the other two did the same thing. 

“I accidentally said something earlier. I’ll leave it at that” 

“Awww you consider us family?” Elizabet asked. 

“Of course.”

“You’re like our brother in law already as well” Paul commented. 

“I like this family as well.” Petros spoke up. Sascha smiled and kept driving back to Stef’s house. 

_ Yeah this couldn’t get any better _ Sascha thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the present Stef gave Sascha is anything you want. 
> 
> Also, who’s been your favorite character throughout this entire story so far?


	41. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos, Lovïk, and Sascha are a cute family. Plus, Sascha may get more than he bargained for when Lovïk joins him in picking up Stefanos’ belated Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovïk is such an adorable puppy, I had to add to him to this story! Plus who could possibly say no to his cute face?

NEW YEARS DAY! Unfortunately, Stefanos didn't get to stay up because he was sick last night. He's still sick but today he could actually do things around the house. 

Lovïk, as if knowing Stef was still sick, helped the Greek by not making a mess coming back inside from the snowy outside and after playing with his toys, putting them away in his basket that Stefanos keeps in Lovïk's bedroom. Yes, Lovïk has his own room. Sascha and Stefanos, the week after Stefanos had officially moved into the new house, had built a doggy room that Lovïk slept in whenever he was visiting his other favorite human. Sometimes, just to mess with the two teens (who he had come to consider his dads), he'd sneak into Stefanos' room and sleep at the end of the bed. Sometimes in the morning, he'd go into the human bedroom and wake them up by licking their faces or feet or jumping up and down on the bed. 

"Hey Lov, can you go get Sascha please? I need his help with something" Stefanos knelt on the ground to scratch Lovïk's chin. Lovïk barked and went to get his first father. 

Sascha had called his mom first to tell her that he was staying at Stef's until school started up again. Second to find out how Lovïk had gotten to Stef's house. They had found out that Lovïk had in fact ran all the way from the Zverev home to the Tsitsipas house. Stefanos had laugh/coughed and hugged the overly energetic dog. 

"Stef! Why is Lovïk pulling my jeans?" Sascha yelled from the doggy room.

"Because I need your help" 

"With what?"

"Something! Just get your German butt over here please!"

"Alright I'm coming" Sascha and Stefanos snickered from their different rooms. God, they were such children. "Alright what do you need?"

"Can you get that water bottle up there? You're taller" Stefanos pointed to the blue and white water bottle on the top shelf of the cupboard above the sink. 

"Aww my small boyfriend can't reach up there." Sascha loves to tease his boyfriend about the height difference between them. Even though there was only 2 inches between them. 

"Yeah yeah! We all get it! You're taller. Stop boasting you roast."

"I'm a roast? How much sleep did you get last night?"

"8 hours. I was rhyming you asshole," Stefanos grumbled and walked to the fridge to fill up the bottle with cold water. 

"I'm kidding. You know love you and your shortness." Sascha kissed Stef's temple. 

"I'd say you're funny, but looks aren't everything" Stefanos hit back. 

"Whatever's eating you, must be suffering badly" Sascha whispered in Stefanos' ear. Stef growled and elbowed Sascha. 

"How many times do I have to flush to get rid of you?" 

"Aww baby, I love you" Sascha embraced his boyfriend and kept giving him kisses on his neck. Lovïk whined from the ground and pretended to have a bad paw.  
Stefanos laughed and picked up the dramatic dog. Lovïk barked and licked the Greek on the nose and cheek. Then he turned his attention to the German. Lovïk pawed the air as if to tell him to move closer. Sascha obliged and got a paw on his nose for his troubles. 

"Thanks Lovï for the kisses my handsome prince," Stefanos kissed the top of Lovïk's head. Lovïk turned his attention to the German. He pawed the air as if to tell him to move closer. Sascha obliged and got a paw on his nose for his troubles.

"You've turned my dog against me!" Sascha exclaimed. Stefanos laughed as Lovïk hit Sascha's cheek. 

"Lovï knows who the best dad is" Stefanos pet Lovïk, who whined in appreciation and put his head on Stef's shoulder. "By the way, you never got me my Christmas present. I gave you one and I didn't get one back."

Sascha looked at Lovïk and Lovïk looked at Sascha in what Sascha thought looked a lot like disappointment. 

"You'll both see the present in a couple days," Sascha raises his hands up in surrender. He thought he saw Lovïk roll his eyes at him.  
.............

"Why are we at a dog shelter?" Nick looked at Sascha in confusion. He, Sascha, Dani, Thanasi, Alex, Domi, and Khacha had originally planned out a day of playing basketball. But then Sascha has changed the plan last minute. 

"I need to pick up Stef's Christmas present." Sascha said as the group walked in. The boys looked at Sascha in shock and surprise. 

"You're adopting another dog?" Thanasi was the first to recover. 

"No....well I'm buying it but it's going to be Stef's dog. I'm tired of Stef stealing my dog for himself," Sascha joked. Lovïk, who had jumped into Sascha's car before he left, barked and ran ahead. 

"He's got a mind of his own and it's quite scary" Dani commented. 

"He's a human dog," Thanasi said. 

"What is a human dog?"

"A dog who could be a human." Thanasi explained. Everyone was still looking at him in confusion. "He acts like a human!" Thanasi exclaimed. 

"Yeah that's what I thought you meant." Sascha nodded and went to follow his dog. Lovïk had stopped in front of a papillon puppy, who kept raising its paw and the putting it down. Sascha saw it and saw how Lovïk was tilting in his head in interest. “Oi! Little kid, this is for Stefanos not for you. Come on.” 

Sascha walked down the hall until he saw it. A German Shepard Husky mix puppy. It was so fluffy and was sleeping in a ball in the corner. Sascha put his hand on the crate. Immediately, the puppy woke up and looked at the German teen. It hobbled over and laid down in front of the bars. Sascha called the shelter employee over so he could buy the puppy. 

“Sir, this dog has been through a lot. You don’t want this one.” The employee said. Sascha looked up at him.

“By a lot what do you mean?” Thanasi asked sitting next to Sascha on the ground. 

“Her previous owner tortured her. She can’t walk properly and won’t be able to for a while” the employee answered. 

“I’ll take her still” Sascha said simply. The employee reluctantly went back to the front.

“Lovïk has been sitting in front of that Papillon since we got here,” Khacha commented. Sascha looked over and saw that the small dog was still talking through paws with the brown and white dog. 

“Uh sir we’ll buy that dog as well,” Nick said before Sascha could say anything. 

After they had paid for the dogs and gotten all the information needed on how to care for the husky shepherd, they all head back to Stefanos’ house. 

“So...it’s 2020 and you just got your boyfriend his Christmas present?” Dani said slowly. 

“......Yes” Sascha replied. Lovïk his his face in his paw and on Nick’s lap. The two puppies next to Dani yipped. Dani laughed. 

“Lovïk, you’re already setting a bad example for your girlfriend and your new sister!” Sascha scorned his dog. Lovïk yapped and pulled at Sascha’s shirt. “My god! Stef has been teaching my son bad habits.”

Nick and Dani threw their heads back and laughed. 

“You’re not innocent in this either.” 

They got to the Tsitsipas house and saw Thanasi’s car already there. Sascha parked and everyone got out. Lovïk kept walking next to the Papillon. 

“Are we creating a zoo?” Stefanos asked from the kitchen after the three teens had walked in. 

“I went for one dog for you and then Lovïk fell in love. Hence why we now have three dogs in our family,” Sascha shrugged and went to hug his boyfriend.

“Can’t wait for the puppies that are coming from this relationship. What are we naming these new dogs?” 

“The papillon is Schatzi and you can name the fluffy puppy over there.” 

“How about Artemis, after the goddess of hunt?”

“Why that goddess?”

“She’s limping around. She’s been through rough times and she still has the energy to play with Lovïk and Schatzi. She’s still wagging her tail and jumping around. She’s a strong puppy.” Stefanos said, smiling at where the three dogs were playing with each other. 

“Just like her father”

“Both of them” Stefanos kissed Sascha’s chin before they joined their friends in having fun with the puppies.


	42. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanasi and Nick have their quiet time/date interrupted by two of their friends 
> 
> Sascha plays COD with Paul and pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh finally updated this story. I could not come up with ideas for this chapter until last night!

Thanasi and Nick were having a peaceful date on the hill that Thanasi used to go to for some quiet from Nick and his big ego. That big ego died down as soon as he started dating Thanasi and so Thanasi has no reason to drive up here. Until today, when he took Nick to this hill to watch the ducks, people who were going on walks with their partners or families, and the sunset. 

"It's crazy how fast our lives have gone by. This time last year, we were in two gangs and hated each other. Well more like you hated me, I was just deadly frightened of you. Now we're dating and you're sitting on the very hill that I came to to escape your frightening ways," Thanasi recalled, putting his head on Nick's shoulder. 

"I can see why you'd come here. It's so quiet and peaceful. I could stay here all day" Nick closed his eyes and relaxed. 

"Why don't we?" Thanasi looked up at Nick through his eyelashes. 

"Because we have school and I don't want you being a high school dropout." Nick flicked Thanasi's nose and Thanasi scrunched his nose up. 

"Look two weirdos sitting together on the hill" came a voice from the bottom of the hill. The couple looked over and saw Daniil and Sascha, in their workout clothes, staring back at them. Sascha was smirking at them. Nick stuck his middle finger up at his two friends. 

"Fuck you too Daniil!"

"Yikes! Nick, didn't I tell you that I have a boyfriend now? Besides you're the bottom, I'm the top," Daniil said as he and Sascha climbed up the hill. 

"Can we not say that out loud in public? Thanks" Sascha rolled his eyes. Thanasi hid his smile in Nick's shoulder.

"Do you have any other dirty jokes for us today boys?" Thanasi asked genuinely. He'd grown to love when Dani and Nick made dirty jokes. They were quite hilarious. 

"We'll have to look them up but for right now, no we don't" Daniil answered. Nick took his phone out and pulled Dani to the side. Sascha rolled his eyes again. 

"You're encouraging tweedledumb and tweedledumber, you know." Sascha sat down next to Thanasi, in the spot Nick had been before he went to converse with Dani. 

"Yeah but it distracts them. You know, so the adults can talk" Thanasi joked. Sascha couldn't tell himself and he cracked up laughing. 

"Oh how I hope Nick doesn't break your heart. You're perfect for that fucking troublemaker."

"He's your friend. So aren't you a troublemaker too?" 

"I'm a changed man. I have a hard working boyfriend and three children. I have no time to mess around anymore" Sascha waved his hands around. Thanasi laughed so hard that he was crying. 

"Ah you made my teddy bear cry!" Nick exclaimed as he gave Thanasi a hug. Daniil smacked Sascha's shoulder. 

"I am not a teddy bear!" Thanasi tried to push Nick off him. 

"Yes you are" 

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes......UGH! I HATE YOU" Thanasi finally succeeded in pushing his boyfriend off him. He got up and hid behind Sascha, who was laughing at the scene that unfolded in front of him. 

"Shall we leave before cops are called on us?" Daniil asked, looking around behind them. The other three nodded and left the park.  
..............

"Sascha! You're here!" Paul ran down the stairs as soon as Sascha had opened the door to the Tsitsipas house. Stefanos had given the German a spare key. 

_ "it was your house before it became mine so you have the key. No arguments or I'm going to have a word with your mother. She'll agree with me" _ Stefanos had said a couple days ago when he gave him the key. 

"Yeah I'm here. Where's everyone else?" 

"Elizabet is at a friend's house, Petros is at his girlfriend's house, and the dogs are all outside with Stefanos." Paul answered, jumping on Sascha's back. 

"Why aren't you at a friend's house?"

"I couldn't be bothered. Video games are my life!" 

"Finally a human that understands that! Pail, you are so much better than your brother." Sascha high-fived the youngest Tsitsipas boy. The two went to Paul's room to play any game they found. 

About 2 hours later, the bedroom door opened and three puppies and a blonde Greek teen came into the room. Not that his German boyfriend or his brother noticed. Stefanos shook his head at the Call of Duty game they were playing. 

Stefanos walked to Sascha's side and wrapped his arms around his neck so they were on Sascha's chest. Then he kissed the back of his neck and went down to his shoulder blades. Sascha tried to ignore Stefanos and continue playing but found it to be extremely. 

"Stef, babe, I'm trying to concentrate on this" Sascha complained. Stefanos groaned against his back. Paul smiled against better judgement. 

"This mindless game is more important than me? What a terrible boyfriend I have. Lovï, your father is a terrible person" Stefanos said to the little dog sitting next to the couch. Lovïk barked in agreement. Artemis head butted Stefanos' pants so Stef picked her up. He then placed her on Sascha's lap. She curled into a ball he head on Sascha's hands. Paul turned the game off and pet Schatzi behind her ears. 

“Can I have another kiss, baby?” Sascha tilted his head, expecting Stef to kiss him. Instead, Stefanos got off the couch and walked out of the room. “Baby!”

“Video games are more important” Stefanos said over his shoulder. The three puppies following after the Greek. Paul laughed at Sascha’s facial expression of shock, surprise, and sadness. 

“STEF! I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” Sascha ran out to find his boyfriend. 

“NOPE NOT HAPPENING, ALEXANDER” Stefanos yelled back. 

“Dear lord, when are they getting married?” Paul threw his hands up and got up to shut his door so he could play games by himself,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are because I’m typing with acrylic nails, which has been a big struggle today and yesterday. Honestly forgot how hard it is to type with them on.


	43. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tease Fabio and Grigor, Novak Djokovic is a terrible driver, and it’s just routine type of day for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how high school tennis games are played so I based it on Laver Cup kind of.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! This is a big match! When we win this, Fabio is taking us all out for a celebratory dinner!" Grigor announced in the bus. They were on their way to an away tennis match against the rival school. It always happened around prom time around the week of March 21st. 

"I never agreed to that" Fabio rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. 

"Aww you're going to deprive your boyfriend of a dinner date?" Sascha fake whined. The tennis players all hid their laughs at Fabio's and Grigor's identical blushes. 

"Sascha leave them alone. Can't you see that they are obviously embarrassed?" Stefanos scolded his boyfriend. Fabio thanked Stef until, " I mean Fabio is so old! He has gray hair already"

"If I have gray hair, it's because you boys are causing me more stress than a 23 year old can handle" Fabio threw a water bottle at the Greek, who quickly ducked behind Thanasi, so the bottle hit Daniil square in the face. Khacha and Stefanos laughing at the now Russian cursing teen. Even the moody, boyfriend missing Felix Auger-Aliassime was laughing. 

"Whoops sorry Dani" Fabio apologized. 

"Don't you know you shouldn't lie? It's a bad habit you're teaching your children" Nick joked. Fabio rounded on the Aussie. 

"Oh and who are my children?"

"Well us. Duh" Sascha and Nick said synchronized. Grigor rolled his eyes. 

"Wait if Fabio is our dad, doesn't that make Grigor our mother?" Stefanos asked, popping his head up from behind the bus seat. Grigor growled but didn't say anything. Fabio put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Grigor is definitely your mother. He's got the mother hen role down to the dot" Fabio kissed Grigor's cheek. 

"We are in public you know"

"Oh please! This could be the last time I can kiss you. Novak fucking Djokovic is driving us to the other school. We're all going to die!" Fabio exclaimed. Again, all the tennis players started laughing. Novak, from the driver's seat, scowled and glared at Fabio from the rear view mirror. 

"I am a great driver" Novak argued. 

"You drive like a race driver! THIS IS NOT SAFE!" Grigor yelled out. As if to prove Grigor's point, Novak accidentally skidded and everyone went flying. They landed in the aisle toppled on top of each other.

"Whoops! Sorry boys," Novak said sarcastically. "You may want to put your seatbelts on."

"THERE ARE NO SEATBELTS!!" Fabio yelled. The tennis players were crying and howling with laughter. 

"THIS IS A BUS NOT A CAR!" Grigor added. Stefanos and Thanasi had to lean their heads on the seats behind them to stop themselves from choking on air. 

"Uh....Mr. Djokovic, where are we?" Sascha asked, looking out the windows from he was sitting on the same seat that Stef was still leaning against. 

"You know what, Sascha? I actually have no idea." 

"YOU GOT US LOST?!?! IT WAS ONLY 20 MINUTES AWAY!!" Fabio screamed and yet again the players all started cracking up in laughter. Even Grigor couldn't stop himself and started laughing. And the ugly cycle went again.  
...........  
After successfully getting to the correct school, they were ready to go beat their rivals. 

"We're going to kick some ass and be as annoying as possible" Thanasi jumped up and down around the team.

"How does he have this much energy?" Dani asked. Nick laughed and shrugged. 

"No idea"

"I'm sooo happy and excited!" Thanasi jumped onto Nick's back. 

Grigor and Fabio were standing close to each other talking. Anyone from outside the tennis group would think they were talking strategy but they all knew what they were really talking about. 

_Hiring a new bus driver not the other thing you dirty minded people. Dear lord!_

Stefanos gained all conversation back to the upcoming tennis match when he spoke up. 

"So coach, Grigor, what is the plan on beating these motherfuckers." Novak hit Stefanos' head. "Okay that hurt!" Stefanos whined. 

"Language!" 

"Of course _ dad _" Stefanos muttered under his breath. Yet again he was hit on his head. This time it was Grigor. "I'm being abused here!"

"Alright anyway! Sascha and Stef are finally having their doubles match. They'll be going after Khacha, who is playing after Dominic, who is after Felix." Fabio read out the players playing today. 

"Oh fucking finally! Saschanos finally play together!" Nick sighed. 

"I thought we'd never witness them playing together this year" Dani threw his hands up in the air. Stefanos and Sascha laughed and Stef high fived Sascha. The group all walked to the locker room. Novak went to tell the designated umpire that the team was there.

"BITCHES BEWARE! WE BRINGING SEXY BACK!" Dani sang as he and Nick ran out. 

"Imma kill that man one day! He should not be able to exist" Khacha grumbled. 

"Marry him. It may kill him" Felix joked. 

"It might just" Sascha agreed. Khacha’s eyes lit up with an idea and immediately everyone got nervous. 

“I know the perfect idea! But for now, WE HAVE SOME RIVAL ASSES TO KICK!” Khacha yelled out and ran to the court. 

“They are well truly made for each other” Fabio commented. The remainder teens all nodded and all walk (see they _ walked _ Daniil, Nick, and Khacha) to the courts. 

“We can beat them right?” Stefanos asked. He looked nervous so Sascha and the boys all hugged him to comfort him. 

“I may not have played a lot recently but there’s no way in hell I’m letting us lose to these mofos. Yes I said mofos so you can’t hit me any of you three” Sascha pointed at the two teachers and Grigor. 

“Rather than what?” Novak smirked. 

“Rather than motherfucker...OH COME ON! That isn’t fair Mr. Djokovic” Sascha grumbled. 

“Life isn’t fair. Now BOYS PREPARE FOR BATTLE” Fabio screamed in their chant. 

“And he wonders why people are worried about our education. We have teachers like those two” Alex whispered to Thanasi, who stifled his laughter. 

“Oh how I hope we win. I want to leave all this embarrassment behind us” Dominic groaned to Khacha, who didn’t hide his laughter at all. 

“We’ll never escape it” Khacha replies with a smile on his face. 

“Shoot me please” Dominic groaned putting his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“No now shush! We’re watching Felix play for his boyfriend” Alex put a hand on Domi’s mouth. 

Felix won his game  
Dominic won his match  
Khacha unfortunately lost his match  
Saschanos, who always had the most cheers, won their match unsurprisingly. They were considered the best tennis players in Palm Beach for a reason.


	44. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos isn’t mentally doing too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to end this story soon. It’s really taking longer to wrap this up than I had thought it would.

Stefanos opened the door to the house to find a sleeping Sascha with three puppies laying on his chest on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Stef quickly took a picture before putting the spare blanket over them. He walked to the kitchen. It may have 2 am but he needed coffee (and maybe some alcohol) after what he had seen at the hospital today. 

As he was pouring coffee into the mug, Stef felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pressure on his shoulder. 

"You're supposed to be sleeping with the dogs," Stefanos whispered. 

"I was already awake waiting for you. How was work?" Sascha mumbled into Stef's shoulder. 

"No! We are not going to talk about that" Stefanos pushed away from his boyfriend. 

"See now I'm not letting it go. Especially since you're getting moody" Sascha pulled Stef back and against his chest.

"Nothing happened!"

"Stef, mein liebe, talk to me" 

"Ugh only because I want you to let me go" Stefanos huffed and Sascha let his boyfriend.

"What happened Steffie?"

"There was a kid that I was in charge of caring for. His mother and father kept keeping me from caring for him. They kept telling me that I couldn't help. That I was going to do more harm. So I went to check in other patients and when I was sure they were all doing better, I went to check on the little boy again. This time his parents were begging me to help him. He couldn't breath Alex! The poor boy was having a coughing fit and..." Stef broke down into tears. Sascha was speechless and couldn't do much more than rub his boyfriend's back in comfort. 

Meanwhile, and unknowing to the older teens, Petros, Elizabet, and Pavlos were awake and stealthily tiptoeing down the stairs. Artemis looked up from her spot of the loveseat and looked at the kitchen. Lovïk jumped off the couch and followed the three kids to where the two older teens were talking.

"Hey it's not you're fault" 

"I know but this kid could die!"

"If he doesn't, you can put all that blame on his fucking parents! They were the ones who didn't let you help him in the first place."

"Stef?" Elizavet's voice broke the silence that was in the kitchen. Stef whipped his head to see his three siblings all at the kitchen doorway. He tried to smile but couldn't do it. Petros walked over first and gave his brother a hug. Soon all four Tsitsipas siblings were hugging and Sascha took that as his cue to walk away. 

He went up to Stef's room to prepare a scented bath. Sascha made sure to grab one of the bath bombs he got from Stef at Christmas and Artemis. He learned from the last time Stef was stressed out. Artemis stayed outside the door until Sascha put her in the bath with Stefanos.  
............  
"Sascha! Can we leave school early?" Stefanos leaned against Sascha's shoulder while they were waiting for their friends and Grigor to arrive in the cafeteria. 

"Why?"

"There's so much homework I have to do for my classes. I fear I may start drowning soon."

"Oh baby," Sascha put an arm around Stef and pressed a kiss against the Greek's temple. Just then, Alex, Daniil, Khacha, Denis, and Felix joined them at their table.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Stefanos asked Alex, as Stef ate a carrot. It didn’t pass anyone else that his nose twitched just a little. 

“Why do you look like if you stood up right now you’d topple over?” Alex hit back, throwing an orange slice at Stef’s head. 

“Boys, I have a question” Nick said as he walked over. Sascha and Thanasi exchanged looks as the couple sat down on the right of Stef. 

“What’s up” Denis asked. Khacha, Dani, Sascha, and Thanasi looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. Denis looked at them in confusion. 

“If I was addicted to masturbation and then I became addicted to sex, would it be right to say my addiction got out of hand?” Nick asked, smirking at everyone at the table. 

The reactions varied at that joke. Daniil and Stefanos cracked up laughing; Felix tried to hide a laugh; Denis blushed a deep red color; Khacha, Sascha, and Thanasi groaned and banged their heads on the table. 

“Someone make this stop” Thanasi begged, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Hey Nick! I have a question for you” Daniil said between laughs. Nick nodded at his friend. “What do you call the useless piece of skin on a willy?” 

“I don’t know. What?”

“The man,” Daniil answered. The two fell into the floor laughing. 

“What is going on over here?” Domi asked, coming over with Petros and Moritz. 

“Dumbasses doing dumbass things,” Khacha replies, rolling his eyes. Domi chuckled, shook his head and started eating his lunch.

“So just a normal day?” Petros poked fun at his brother’s friends. Sascha nodded and joined in the laughing. 

Stefanos felt the weight of the pending work day tomorrow lift off his shoulder somewhat. He was still worried about the young boy laying in the hospital room but for now, he’d enjoy the presence of his boyfriend, his brother, and their friends. He’d take the days one by one and try to enjoy this as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: @marisnow01
> 
> My instas: @mari.am.kaz and @sportymari


	45. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Stef’s favorite patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day! This was fun to write tbh.

Stefanos was just finishing up some paperwork before he would check on little Ian, the boy who had the coughing fit a few days ago. To be completely honest with everyone, Stefanos really wasn't feeling all that good about it. Ian has something that no one in the hospital has ever seen before. Meaning there probably isn't a cure for this. 

"You look like you’re about to drop. Here" Sascha shoves a paper bag into Stef's face. Stef shot a grateful look at the German and took the bag. Inside was food from Stef's favorite Chinese restaurant. 

"Sascha, I love you more and more each day," Stefanos said as he embraced his boyfriend. 

"Hey hey hey! Hands off! He's taken" Nick joked as he got between the Greek and the German. Stefanos laughed as Sascha made a face and pushed the Aussie away. 

"Yeah I'm taken by the hot nurse, not the useless Hobo," Sascha retorted. "It's Saschanos, not Saschrios!"

"New to stores! A new version of Cheerios! I present to you Saschrios!" Stefanos announced. The three teens laughed and kept talking for a few minutes before Stef realized that he had yet to check on Ian. 

"Hey, boys I have to go. Thanks for the dinner Sasch."

"See you when you get home," Sascha gave Stefanos a goodbye kiss and he was off with Nick following after him like an obedient dog. Stef shook his head went back to work.

"Hey, little man! How are you feeling today" Stefanos asked the little boy, laying almost motionlessly in front of him. He had a breathing tube that was helping him breathe properly. 

"Stefanos! You're back!" The little boy motioned for Stefanos to come closer. 

"Hey, Ian. I missed you bud," Stef smoothed out Ian's hair. 

"You smell like Chinese" Ian crinkled his nose. Stefanos laughed at the boy. 

"Yeah, my boyfriend just dropped some off for me. Here, you have my noodles" Stef handed Ian a paper box and chopsticks. Ian opened it and immediately started eating. 

"It's better than hospital food," Ian remarked. 

"That it is" Stefanos agreed. Stef sat at the edge of the bed, reading Ian's new chart. 

"Tell me about him." 

"Huh?"

"Tell about him."

"About who?"

"Your boyfriend. Does he treat you right? Is he cute? Is he is fun or is he boring? What's his name? When can I meet him?"

"You sound like my parent," Stefanos chuckled. Ian pointed at Stef with the chopsticks. 

"Listen here, young man! I want to meet this boy before you do anything funny with him! I need to make sure you’re being treated well" Ian kept moving the chopsticks, making Stef laugh even harder. Ian smiled and went back to eating his noodles. 

"Alright! I'll tell you about him. His name is Sascha Zverev and he's a really soft, fluffy teddy bear. We met a little before we began 6th grade...." and Stefanos went into the story of him and Sascha.  
..............

Sascha entered the hospital to find his boyfriend. Stef was supposed to be home a couple of hours ago. Instead, Sascha, who happened to go over to Stef's house, found the younger three Tsitsipas siblings were still awake and the two puppies were whining at their food bowls. 

"Oh, Sascha! Come to pick up your puppy?" Voula asked as she looked up from the front desk. Sascha laughed and nodded.

"Have you seen him? I lost him." 

"He was doing his usual rounds. Should be in room 212."

"Thank you, Voula!" 

"Get him home safe." 

Sascha ran down the hall and came to a halt in front of the open door of room 212. There Stefanos was talking to a blonde woman, who was laughing at something Stefanos was saying.

"Uhm excuse me! I seem to have a broken heart" Sascha called out. Stefanos jumped and turned to face Sascha. 

"Oh crap! I forgot to go home!"

"Yeah yeah you did. You're lucky you have me and our friends otherwise your siblings wouldn't be sleeping and the puppies wouldn't have been fed."

"Oh thank you, Sascha" 

"Hi! I'm Kiki" the girl introduced herself to Sascha.

"Hi, Kiki. I'm Sascha"

"Oh, you're Stef's boyfriend. He never shuts up about you" Kiki teased the Greek.

"Kiki recently gave birth. She's leaving tomorrow so I wanted to talk to her a bit more before she left." Stefanos said. 

"Oh, Congratulations! Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name is Olya, after her aunt." Kiki replied. Just then another nurse came in with a pink bundle. She handed the bundle to Stef, who walked to Kiki and Sascha. 

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Sascha complimented. 

"Thank you, Sascha."

"So...Stef whenever you want to go, we can go. Hopefully soon because I don't know if I can leave by myself anymore" Sascha looked longingly at the baby girl, who was now in her mother's arms. 

"Sasch, calm down. We're both in high school still. Hahaha, we can have kids later" Stef pulled his boyfriend out of the room after the couple said goodbye to Kiki and Olya. "Do you mind if I check on one more person?"

"Sure. We aren't going to get in trouble for being out late" Sascha shrugged and followed after Stefanos, who went up the stairs and toward a room surrounded by balloons.

"STEFANOS" a little boy shouted, alerting his parents. 

"IAN! How are you?"

"I'm doing somewhat better. Think I can get the tube out soon?"

"As soon as I or Dr. Kokkinakis feel like you’re doing a lot better.”

“Okay, I understand. Are you going home?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to introduce you to someone before I left.” Stefanos looked back at where Sascha was still standing outside the room. He motioned the German into the room. “Ian, this is Sascha. Sascha meets Ian.”

“Nice to meet Ian” Sascha waved. 

“Finally I get to meet you, Sascha. It’s nice to put a face to the constant name drop.” Ian and Sascha laughed as Stef started to blush. 

“There appears to be a pattern here, Tsitsipas” Sascha teases the Greek, who blushed even harder. 

“Hi! We’re Ian’s parents. I’m Timmy and this is my wife, Jamie.” The man introduced himself and his wife. Sascha nodded politely at them. Though, they seemed to be rich snobs at first glance. They were both wearing suits and Jamie had her hair up in a very neat bun almost like she had it professionally done today.

Stef saw the way Sascha was silently judging the parents and nudged him slightly. Sascha shook his head and started talking to Ian. 

“So what has this idiot been telling you about me?”

“Oh just how you met and how you hated his guts for years and you made up many times” Ian recounted. 

“Did he mention that I bought a house in his name?”

“Your old family house?”

“So he did?”

“Somewhat. How much did it cost?”

“Ha! It was free for him but $9.5k for me to pay. All he has to do is pay the bills and for food and you know the necessities of life.” Next to Sascha, Stef gasped and let his mouth fall open.

“You paid HOW MUCH??” Stef exclaimed. 

“Uhhhh....$9.5k?”

“Sascha, I could’ve helped!”

“Nope! No Stefanos! You were in Greece! You had your mother’s funeral. I couldn’t ask you for money. Besides, it was a surprise for you.” Sascha tried to reason with the Greek. Ian and his parents watched on as the couple went back and forth about the house and the price. 

“Zverev! I told you to get this mop home!” Voula exclaimed.

“In my defense, he pulled his puppy eyes and you know those are my biggest weakness with this guy!” 

“Go home Stefanos. I am not explaining to anyone why you were late for anything tomorrow. Besides isn’t your prom tomorrow night?” Voula looked between the teenagers with a curious look on her face. 

“Yeah it is but we had plans of sleeping in until afternoon and then get ready.” Stefanos shrugged. He got a clipboard smack for his troubles 

“Home with you, teenagers!” Voula pushed the teens out of the room. 

“See you later Stefanos and Sascha,” Ian yelled to the teens, who waved back at him. 

“He’s a cool kid. At least that’s what I can say in the 5 minutes I had talking to him” Sascha said, when they got back to Stef’s house. Stefanos nodded in agreement. 

“He’s a really sweet kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t not add Kiki or Olya to this even if they do have a small part.


	46. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s prom night!!!

Prom night. Every year, the juniors and the seniors come up with some boring theme for the dance. This year the theme was Night in Paris.

The boys all decided that they would get ready in two groups. Sascha, Nick, Domi, Dani, and Denis in one group at Denis' house. Their boyfriends in the other group at Stefanos' house. 

We now go to Stefanos' house where the boys there were currently acting like a bunch of girls. 

"I wanna straighten my hair,"  
Stefanos said as he ran out of his room and went to the bathroom to get his hair products. 

"Stef, it looks better natural!" Felix yelled out running after the Greek. 

"Has anyone seen my bow tie? I can't find it" Thanasi asked going downstairs to the living room to find it. 

"Okay blue or gray" Alex asked, holding two suits against his body in front of Stef's mirror. Khacha pointed to the gray one. "Thanks Khacha!"

They all heard the doorbell and suddenly everything went quiet. Just as quickly, they all simultaneously started freaking out even more. Elisavet rolled her eyes at the boys and opened the door to the other 5 boys outside. 

"I am not ready" Stef exclaimed, rushing back to the bathroom to change into his suit. 

"I still haven't found that stupid tie" Thanasi threw the pillows off the couch. Nick held a black tie out in front of Thanasi. 

"This one?" Nick was attacked into a hug and many kisses. 

"Gross! Ew! No! Bad children" Elizabet whacked both of them. Domi laughed and high fived her. 

"Stef! Hurry up! Even Elisavet takes a shorter time getting ready" Sascha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The other three boys came down the stairs, giggling. 

"Princess Stefanos has to perfect his hair. He'll be down in a few....hours" Felix smirked as Stefanos yelled a string of curse words.

"Language, young man!" Elisavet yelled up to her brother. 

"I will lock you in the garage Elisavet!" Stefanos yelled back. 

"Can we go before we end up having to bail Stefanos out of jail for child abuse? Please and thank you" Khacha said before walking out of the house. Sascha went upstairs and dragged his boyfriend down with him and to his car.   
................

"I cannot believe I let you rope me into this" Demi's groaned as soon as the group had entered the dance hall, where the other students were already dancing and enjoying themselves. Daniil chuckled and threw an arm around the Canadian. 

"That's what happens when you're in love" Daniil pinched Denis' cheeks and walked off with Khacha. 

"We stay for a bit and then leave?" Sascha asked. Denis automatically nodded and the two went to sit at a table. Stefanos and Felix went to the dance floor and danced together. Alex, Domi, Thanasi, and Nick went to sit with Sascha and Denis. 

"I thought the prom would be more exciting than this" Thanasi sighed, sitting on Nick's lap. The girls next to them sneered at Thanasi before Nick noticed and growled at them. 

"I think they heard you boys were coming and made it boring" came Grigor's response as he walked up to them. Behind him, at a safe difference away however, was Fabio. The boys, stifling their laughter, noticed that they had almost matching suits on. 

"Grigor, where's your date tonight" Sascha asked smirking. Grigor blushed and looked down. The boys laughed and Nick pat Grigor's back in empathy. 

"Sascha, yours is currently flirting with Felix" Fabio joked when he stood next to Grigor. Both Denis and Sascha looked over to see that somewhere while they were all distracted by teasing Grigor, the Greek and the Canadian has in deed started dancing closer to each other. "It's as if they want you two to get jealous and go stop them." Fabio winked at the other boys, who all hid their smiles and their sniggering. Denis and Sascha jumped out of their seats and towards their boyfriends. 

"You get in bed with every breathing two legged creature?" Sascha whisper asked Stef, huskily in his ear. 

"Well my boyfriend has been ignoring me since we got here. He doesn't want to dance with me so yes." Stefanos whispered back in Sascha's ear.

"Oof! That is some boyfriend. You should dump him" Sascha joked. 

"Yeah but that would mean letting go of my custody of Lovïk. That would be so bad and I love that dog. Almost as much as I love his father." 

"Lovïk would leave with you within seconds to be completely honest" Sascha laughed. Stefanos leaned against him and swayed. 

"As you are on a dancefloor, maybe a little dancing would be good," suggested Khacha. Stefanos upped his hip swaying to the point it seems more like grinding against Sascha. 

Meanwhile Felix and Denis, with Alex and Domi, had already left to get food. 

“How much longer til we win this bet” Felix asked Alex, while their boyfriends were too busy with arguing over pretzels and marshmallows. 

“A minute. Stef has started playing dirty” Alex nodded his head over to where Stef was now kissing Sascha’s neck. 

“Sascha is really not going to—and we have now win the bet” Felix announced. Denis and Domi, who had finally agreed that marshmallows on pretzels were good, now groaned and handed their boyfriends $50 each. In front of them, Nick and Dani did the same with Thanasi and Khacha. 

The blond couple didn’t even register the money being passed around. They were too busy with registering each other’s presence against the wall farthest from everyone else.


	47. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1st means what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated this!!! Omg I’ve been writing so many different stories that it’s honestly so hard to keep up with them all. I’m killing myself with all these stories and keeping up with the ATP Finals as well!

It was April 1st. The worst day for school faculty but the best day for the students. It was April Fools Day aka PRANK DAY! Therefore, the popular group of 10 troublemaking teens went around the school pranking each other. They also added some of their classmates to the party. Luckily, the teachers had given the students a free school day as they knew this would happen. So half the school found themselves outside participating in the prank war and/or the water balloon fight. 

"HAHA! WE WILL BEAT YOU FUCKERS!" Nick screamed from the parking spaces. He was holding a balloon with glue and another balloon filled with water. 

"You can never touch us, you mongrels" Thanasi yelled back before throwing a water balloon straight at his boyfriend's face. Then he ducked under the car cover he and a few other students had built. Thanasi heard a growl but didn't think anything of it until he felt glue running down his face.

"Yes I can and I did" Nick smirked. Thanasi growled and lunged for the older Aussie. Nick laughed and ran back to his own base among the cars.

"Imma kill a bitch!" Thanasi announces. Alex and Khacha looked at their friend in fear and worry. 

"Should I call an ambulance now?" Alex asked, taking his phone out. 

"Do we need to find a white flag to wave?" Khacha looked around for the flag he brought.

"No. I got this. Hand me that bottle" Thanasi pointed at a slime filled balloon. Khacha reluctantly handed it to Thanasi, who then got up and stormed over to the other base. 

"Oh god! Thanasi's face when I got him was hilarious" Nick was laughing with Domi and Dani. Thanasi growled lowly and proceeded to slam the balloon onto Nick's head. 

"How was that for hilarious?" Thanasi cackled. "Have a good day," he huffed and strutted away. Dani and Domi looked shocked for a moment before breaking out into laughter. 

"Oh that was hilarious" Dani wheezed. Domi had to lean against the back wall of the fort. 

"He's going to pay for that" Nick growled. Suddenly, the three saw a shadow fall over them. They looked up and saw Sascha looking down at them. 

"Yeah, I'm raising children already. Stef, they're still breathing," Sascha yelled over his shoulder. 

"Thank goodness. I think," came the response. The three peered, like meerkats, over the fort wall and simultaneously raised their eyebrows at Stefanos. "What? I like my blond hair. I don't need any gray hairs at age 18. Thanks but no thanks." 

"Rude" Domi was the first one to stand up and move to the front of the fort. 

"This is rude," and that was the only warning that Domi got before he was being tackled to the ground. Alex looked down at him with an evil gleam in his eyes. 

"No! Alex down! Demon behave you evil child!" Domi tried to push Alex off him but the Australian was already tickling the Austrian. 

"CHILDREN!" Sascha threw his hands up and walked away from the scene. Stefanos stifled a chuckle and went after his grumpy boyfriend. 

"We're pranking them later still, right?" Daniil asked the boys around him. They all nodded and went to follow the two blonds.   
............

Stefanos walked into his house after a great day of bugging the teachers and studying for his English test that was coming up next week. Hey, just because he loves having fun doesn't mean he isn't a nerd deep down. 

Sascha walked in after Stef and ran straight to the kitchen to get coffee. He was stressed and tired and just needed some relaxation time to clear his head. 

"Uhhhh Stef, mein liebling, where's the coffee?" Sascha yelled out. Stef rolled his eyes and went to show him when he saw that Sascha was indeed in front of the right cupboard. However, instead of the Keurig cups in the cupboard, there were mouse traps and flour and sugar and spices. 

"Alex" Stefanos growled before he strode over to where the spice drawer was and opened it. There were the coffee boxes but still no coffee. He slammed the drawer shut and groaned. "Where the fuck would that fucker put the fucking coffee?" 

Sascha, meanwhile, was texting Nick to ass him if he knew about the coffee problem. Suddenly he heard banging coming from the stairs. When Sascha looked up, he noticed that Stef was no longer in the kitchen with him. 

"I FOUND THE COFFEE" Stef's voice came from upstairs. He came back downstairs and went to the kitchen. He was holding a big box of coffee cups and the Keurig machine. 

"You want coffee? Oh wait that's a stupid question. You're getting coffee as well. You need it" Sascha took two coffee cups out and put one in the Keurig. Then Sascha pushed Stef back so he was sitting down _ on _ the table. 

"Sasch, it's fine. I'm fine" Stef tried to get up but Sascha pushed him back down. 

"Stef, just sit on the—" and the table broke apart. Stef and Sascha landed on the ground, Stef on his ass and Sascha on top of Stef's lap. 

"I'm going to kill those boys." Stef announced after Sascha has helped him up. 

"I'll help you. But I'm not bailing you out. Capiche?"

"Of course you won't. I'll be pinning the murders on you." Stefanos sideway glanced over at Sascha. 

"You wouldn't" 

"Of course I would. I love youu" Stefanos sing songed. He walked back to the living rooms 

"I hate you" 

"DAMN IT! THEY TOOK ARTEMIS AND SCHATZI!" 

Sascha laughed and shook his head. He took his phone back out of his pocket and texted Nick to bring the dogs back before Stefanos goes insane.


	48. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanasi and Alex have news, Stefanos is worried, and Mischa and Evgenia have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long wait. Holidays and families are always stressful 🙄
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Domi and Nick looked between their boyfriends. They were very confused as to what they had just heard come from Thanasi's mouth. 

"I can't see it" Nick spoke up. 

"Neither can I" agreed Domi. 

"Yeah well it happened and we can't go back and change this." Thanasi stated. 

"You actually mean that it's true?" Nick looked bewildered. 

"That's exactly what we're saying" Alex said from his spot on Domi's bed. 

"I'm still not seeing it" Domi announced. 

"How can you not see it?" 

"I think because I've never seen it before so it's not noticeable" Domi shrugged. 

"It's very hard to not see it" Thanasi threw his hands up. 

"Now that I'm looking closer, I guess it's more noticeable now. Not very seeable but definitely somewhat noticeable." Nick squinted between his fellow Aussies. 

"Are you two still trying to figure this out?" Sascha asked as he came back into the room. Behind him, Dani and Khacha shook their heads in disbelief. They were carrying lemonades and popcorn for everyone. 

"Well excuse us for not being to see this!" Nick threw his hands up in the air. 

"It's so obvious! Look more closely!" Khacha pointed between the two younger Aussies. 

Sascha's phone buzzed in his pocket. He handed Nick the lemonades he was holding and took his phone out of his pocket. 

"Yes, Mr. Tsitsi?" 

"Sasch, I got my college letters today"

"Already?"

"I didn't mean to! I was sending out the house bills and I saw the envelopes.”

"Babe, it's fine. Look, it'll work out and you'll be fine. It's not the end of the world." Sascha could sense how nervous Stef was getting.

"Yes it is! I wanted to find out at the same time as you," Stef was pouting and Sascha could sense it. Somehow during the short period they've been dating already, the two became more aware of the traits of the other. 

"It'll work out," was all Sascha could say before Dani took his phone. 

"Your boyfriend is busy! Call him later!" Dani hung up. 

_Stef-DANIIL MEDVEDEV YOU ARE A RUDE MOTHERFUCKER!_

Sascha laughed at the text and put his phone in his pocket. 

"What was that about?" Nick asked the German, who still had stupid smile.

"Stef is worried about college again."

"The nerd needs to chi-OW! Your fists do hurt Karen" Dani rubbed his arm where Khacha had punched him. 

"Okay, can we go back to the fact that Thanasi and Alex are half brothers" Nick cut in.

Everyone, except Nick and Domi, groaned.  
.......................  
A few weeks later, after school, 

"Mom, I'm home!" Sascha called out as he threw his keys into the key bowl by the door. He walked into the kitchen to find the back   
door open. Lovïk, Artemis, and Schatzi came running inside to greet him. 

Sascha froze. If all three dogs were here then that meant...Stefanos is here!

"Stefanos? You here?"

"Oh hey babe. Your mom invited me and my family for dinner. I think she's trying to get to know her future in-laws better." Stef kissed Sascha's cheek in greeting. Their dogs still yapping at Sascha's legs. "Dear god you three are seriously getting spoilt now!"

"Whenever you two want to come outside, I could really use your help" Irina poked her head into the house. 

"What's going on?"

"Your college letters got sent to my mailbox. When I brought them over, your mom insisted on having you open them in front of her while she records it to put it in her 'Proud Mother' archives. Don't ask." Stefanos explained as he pulled his boyfriend to the backyard.

"Thanks for warning me."

They got outside to see Irina, Mischa, Evgenia, Petros, Paul, and Elisavet around the small table they have on the back porch. Sascha noticed something different about his brother's girlfriend but didn't say anything. He didn't want to come out as rude. 

"Open the envelope little bro" Mischa handed his brother the first envelope. 

It was from Palm Beach University. Sascha suddenly tensed up with fear. He had no idea what he would do if it was a rejection letter. It felt too heavy in his hands. Irina noticed and nodded to Stefanos, who walked up behind Sascha. The Greek carefully took the envelope out of his boyfriend’s hands and opened it himself. He kissed Sascha’s shoulder and began to read it out loud.

“Mr Alexander Zverev, it is with my great honor that I welcome you to the 2021 freshman class here at Palm Beach University. Hope to see you on campus soon.” Stefanos read. Sascha sighed in relief as his family and Stef’s family all cheered. Stef pressed a kiss against Sascha’s cheek and hugged the older teen. 

“Oh thank god!” 

“You want to read the other college letters?” Sascha shook his head in disagreement. 

“Stefanos, tell him what happened with your letters,” Evgenia was smirking at the Greek. Sascha looked over his shoulder at Stef and raised an eyebrow. 

“I opened my letter from PBU while we were waiting for you and we’re both going together” Stefanos announced. “Actually, me, you, Nick, Dani, and Khacha are all going to the same University!”

“Wait, what about Denis?”

“That’s where we have a problem. He forgot to send his application to PBU.”

“So where’s he going?”

“A University in Orlando.”

“Yikes”

“Yeah”

Sascha thought about texting Felix and Denis but then thought differently. Let them have some alone time to talk about this. 

“Your niece or nephew will be proud of you Sascha” Mischa said, smugly. Sascha didn’t get it at first but then it hit him. It hit him like bricks. 

“My niece or nephew?”

“I’m pregnant” Evgenia did jazz hands. Sascha smiled and attacked the soon to be parents and the soon to be grandmother in a big hug. 

“I’m so happy for us!” Sascha cried and everyone laughed. Irina sent a subtle wink at Stefanos, who looked away with a deep red blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sportymari and on Instagram @sportymari


	49. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the long awaited Senior graduation with a surprise.

It was finally Senior graduation which meant that the Juniors would be the oldest students in school. Unfortunately it also meant that Sascha, Stefanos, and their friends could no longer bother Grigor. Not until they started Palm Beach University at least. 

Stefanos was happy for Grigor. He could now be together with Fabio and they didn't have to worry about what these immature high schoolers thought. He was no longer going to be one of Fabio's students. The two could go out on dates and hold hands in public. 

"You excited?" Stefanos helped Grigor with his tie. 

"You have no idea Stef. I'm graduating and I'm going on a date today. I'm going to be free of hiding that I love Fabio." Grigor looked at his reflection. Khacha and Stef could see how his eyes were sparkling. 

"Now you can tell the world not just the tennis players and coaches," Khacha said from his spot on Grigor's bed. 

"Exactly!"

"We're all happy for you two but he better treat you right or we won't be able to hold these hormonal teenagers back" Khacha joked. Grigor chuckled and shook his head. 

"I don't doubt that. All of you are like my little brothers that I don't have," Grigor stated. Stef stood back to observe his tie tying job. He couldn't see properly, however, through the tears falling down his face. Grigor wiped the tears away and hugged Stef. 

"And suddenly I'm getting serious wedding vibes from this room," Alex startled the three other teens. 

"God, I wish it were a wedding not a stupid graduation," Grigor groaned, causing the room occupants to crack up with laughter. 

"You ready to see our captain walk down the aisle to his diploma?" Alex joked, causing more laughter. 

"Yeah I'm ready to leave these last 4 years behind me and put the next four years ahead of me." 

"Then let's go." Alex was driving Khacha and himself to the venue, Stef was driving his Jeep, and Grigor driving his car. 

45 minutes later, they got to their destination and the rest of the tennis team were waiting for them by the entrance. Novak and Fabio were standing there too. Grigor got out his car first and gave the team a hug before giving the coaches hugs individually. 

"Good luck in university, Grigor. Come visit the high school whenever you miss us" Novak said to Grigor, who nodded. 

"I'm proud you, Grigor. You've made it so far. Now you have to make it to tonight for our date," Fabio whispered to Grigor. 

"I think I can last that long" Grigor whispered back. 

"Hello! Yes we are in the way! Let's go children" Novak announced.

And for one last time with Grigor, the tennis team walked together to the amphitheater. 

................

Later that week, what was supposed to be a second date turned into a team dinner because Grigor didn't want to say goodbye to the team yet. Luckily, he has a friend named, Felix, who made sure the restaurant put a small table near but not too far from where the team was sitting. That way the couple couple could have privacy but also talk to the others. 

"Thank you to everyone here for making this a great senior year. I'm going to miss you all so much, well, until you join me," Grigor raised his cup in the air for a toast. 

"Thank you, Grigor, for being our amazing captain this year. We'll miss you but we won't miss your constant feedback on our dating lives," Nick teased. 

"In that case, I won't miss the constant drama that comes from being friends with you all," Grigor teased back. 

"No but seriously, thank you Grigor. For everything. For dealing with our rivalries, for dealing with the fights, and for helping us with figuring out what we want. We'd still be lost without you." Stefanos praised Grigor. 

"You were the one who taught us to not be afraid to go after what we want," Sascha added. 

"Guys! I love you all" Grigor wiped his tears away. The younger boys got out of their chairs and hugged Grigor.

"What are we going to do without you, Dimitrov?" Nick asked. 

"I'm not too far. I'll come and visit next year." 

"Seriously, is no one else feeling the wedding vibes?" Alex asked suddenly. All the teens laughed and went back to their seats. Fabio gripped Grigor's hand from under the table. 

"No doubt, there'll be a wedding soon" Novak spoke up for the first time since they all arrived at the restaurant. 

Lo and behold, after dinner was finished, Fabio pulled Grigor so he was in front of their friends. 

Fabio looked over at Novak and nodded. Novak smirked and discreetly videoed it to show Roger, Rafa, and Andy later. Random people stopped to witness the proposal.

"Babe, I know we haven't been on a normal date but I love you too much to not do this right now. I fell in love you 4 years ago when I was an intern teacher and first saw you. I didn't believe in love at first sight or soulmates until that point. I knew I couldn't ask you out because you were a student. You're funny, smart, selfless, caring, and really sexy. You took care of 10 teenagers for so long and not once complained about how annoying it was. But there's one thing wrong with you." Grigor tilted his head in confusion. 

"What's wrong with me?" Thanasi handed Fabio a box. The others all realized what was happened and gasped. Fabio knelt one knee and opened the box to reveal a small black band with a single diamond in the middle. Grigor gasped and covered his mouth. 

"I don't like your last name. So, Grigor Dimitrov, will you marry me and take my last name?" 

"Yes...oh god yes!" As soon as Fabio put the ring on his finger, Grigor jumped and koala hugged his _ fiancé _. Their friends all cheered and clapped. There was clapping from the crowd they had attracted during the proposal. 

Grigor not only graduated from high school and got a boyfriend, but said boyfriend became his fiancé in the same week. In less than 48 hours.


	50. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is back and three of the teens gossip about their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas! And happy new year/decade. To the year ahead. Love you all!

Stefanos was looking down at some charts when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and saw Ian walking with the help of his cane to him. 

"Hey, little buddy! What are you doing out of your room?" 

"You left your phone in my room when you had to rush out. Plus mom and dad are fighting again."

"Aww, I'm sorry dude. You can chill here for a bit while I finish with this, then we can go visit the cafeteria and we can get dinner."

"Awesome. So how's Sascha? When is the boyfriend visiting you again?" Ian sat down in one of the wheelie chairs behind the desk. 

"He's good. I'll have to ask him when I see him next if he can come down. He thinks you're better than me."

"Well he isn't wrong"

"Why you little weasel. You're lucky you're adorable or it'd be back to your room." 

"Also because I'm your only friend here."

"Yeah, I guess that's true as well." 

"We come bearing dinner for the sexy nurse—and our son?" Sascha came over to them with a brown bag in one hand and mini cupcakes in the other. 

"YAY! Sascha brought cupcakes. Gimme! Gimme!" Ian made grabby hands causing Stef to laugh and Sascha to give him all the cupcakes. 

"He's spending way too much time with you mister," Sascha said, giving Stef a cheek kiss. 

"You said we. Who else is here?" Stef asked opening the bag. 

"Uh Thanasi is here for his mom—"

"Traitor" 

"Khacha, Nick, Felix, and Denis are also here. They've been waiting anxiously to meet Ian."

"I'm going to have more friends than you, Stefanos," Ian said before shoving a cupcake in his mouth. 

"Yeah yeah. Just eat your damn cupcakes you brat," Stefanos, who was laughing along with Sascha, lightly pushed Ian away. 

"Wo noff I'm wite" Ian said with his mouth full. 

"Aw he's adorable," exclaimed Felix, who was now crossing the threshold of the automatic doors towards the trio. Behind him were Denis, Nick, Thanasi, and Khacha. 

"Hey, Ian! How are you today?" Thanasi kneeled in front of the younger boy. 

"I'm good. Stef has been taking good care of me." Ian gave Thanasi a high five. Thanasi got up and went to find his mother.

"Hey Stefanos, as tomorrow is your birthday and you'll be working most of the day, we brought cake" Khacha held out a chocolate frosted cake with Greek words written on it. 

"Happy Birthday Stefanos! We love you! Awwwww thanks you guys!" Stefanos hugged all the guys. Ian made a sound behind the teens.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sascha kneeled, where Thanasi had been moments ago, in front of Ian. 

"I didn't get a gift for Stef"

"Oh Ian. You've given me a gift since we met," Stef gave Ian a hug.

"What's been my gift to you?"

"Being your friend and for trusting me as much as you do."

"Oh. Well then you're welcome. And happy birthday old man!" Ian threw his arms around Stefanos. 

"Oh Ian baby there you are. You can't run off like that. You had us all worried. Sorry about that Nurse Tsitsipas." Jamie apologized to Stefanos. 

"It was no trouble. I enjoy having this little guy around."

Ian and Jamie walked back to Ian's room. But before Ian could walk completely out of view, he shouted out, 

"Bye dads”  
............

"I mean how difficult is it to pick between TWO options? Three and more, I can understand. This however, I just don't get," Denis asked Felix, eyeing their purchases with a critical eye.

"They were both good colors and would look on that mop of hair you have." Felix argued. 

"You did not," Alex gasped as he opened the back door to the Shapovalov house.

"Okay how the hell did you get into my house?"

"With a key. That your mom gave everyone."

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

"Yeah she gave all of us a copy of the keys in case of an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" Felix asked Alex, who sighed deeply and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, 

"My sister is home from college." 

"Yeah that's an emergency. You can stay here for as long as you need, Demon" Denis walked to his fridge and got Alex the cold water bottle he keeps for the young Aussie. 

"I don't want to talk about. I want to talk about why these are in a bag," Alex picked up two different hair dyes. One was hot pink and the other dark purple. "They clash and not in a good way. They're like Sascha and Stefanos before we all became one big dysfunctional family."

"Of all the analogies, that's the one you picked?" Denis deadpanned, giving Alex a dry look. 

"Hey people! Have you seen—GET THOSE HIDEOUS COLORS OUT OF HERE!" Thanasi exclaimed, shielding his face. Felix put the hair dyes back into the bag. "They clash like Saschanos pre-junior year!" Alex made wild hand motions towards his brother. 

"Honestly!" Denis threw his arms up and walked out of the room. 

"Anyway! Alex, for the freshman class end of the year party, I wanted to know if you’re bringing Dominic as well. Just so I know if I need to borrow my dad’s car for the night.”

“Uh yeah. The plan is that Domi is coming with us to the party. Nick is coming too right?”

“Yeah the possessive dickwad won’t let me go alone.”

“He’s probably just worried people are going to hit on you during the party. I mean who wouldn’t? You’re good looking Kokka.” Felix put his thoughts into the conversation. “Denis is doing the same thing to me for my sophomore party. What is it with those juniors being so possessive over us?”

“I guess they love us that much.” Alex shrugged.

“And really are scared of us leaving them for other people.” Felix added.

“Even though, we’ve been through a lot with them,” Thanasi finished. 

They looked at one another and cracked up laughing. 

“We’re dating those possessive asses!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing an actual book somewhat based on this fanfic. So please do comment on what you all think of this story and what I should change.


	51. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanasi throws a party for the teens and some news for Stefanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left!!!!!!

Second to last week of school. This year has gone by fast for the teens. This time last year, Stefanos and Sascha hated each other still, Daniil and Khacha and Denis and Felix were pining, and they would all laugh if you told them everything would work out. 

Thanasi was in charge of the annual Tsitsipack party this year. He invited Alex and Khacha to Stefanos' house (also the biggest house) to help him make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. This year, there were 4 more people coming, one of which is his boyfriend. He wanted it to be perfect but Thanasi felt like something was wrong. 

"Athanasios" Alex yelled in Thanasi's ear. 

"Huh? Oh sorry Demon. Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard. Nick would murder us if you hurt yourself" Khacha teased. 

"Khacha, go back to blowing the balloons. Don't choke on them" Thanasi smirked when Khacha had a coughing fit and blushed a deep red. 

"Wow. He's making jokes. Dirty jokes." Sascha said as he wandered into the backyard. 

"Nick's corrupted him!" Stefanos pouted but smiled bright when he saw how amazing the backyard looked. There was a bouncy house, tables waiting for food, ribbons hanging off the balcony rails, a DJ booth in the corner of the yard, and balloons scattered on the floor. There was a banner hanging above the back door with the words "Party Time not Tea Time" painted on it. 

"Woah! You really went full out, Kokka!" Sascha was looking around in awe as well. Stefanos couldn't verbally agree but he nodded. 

That's when the couple noticed a play pen with dog toys and a doggy obstacle course. Lovïk, Princess, and Artemis were there with Alex's dog, Rio, and Nick's dogs, King and Quentin. King was laying on the side with Rio, slumbering. Quentin had taken an interest in a hedgehog squeaky toy. Lovïk and Princess were sitting atop the doghouse/mansion watching over the other 4. Artemis was sitting, watching the humans with her tail wagging. Stefanos went over and picked up his puppy and kissed her head. 

"Thanasi, I think you've topped the party planning." Stefanos gave the Aussie a hug. 

"It's go big or go home" Thanasi said, pointed around them all. 

"Come on. Let's go inside and wait for the others" Sascha spoke up. The others agreed, picked the dogs up and went inside. "I can't believe Nick entrusted the dogs to you. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just I've trying to get him to let me dog sit them."

"He loves me so much that as soon as I asked and gave him my puppy eyes, he let me bring them." Thanasi answered, scratching behind Quentin's ear. 

"He's so whipped. I'd laugh but it would be hypocritical." 

"Let's get a move on on the relaxation before the zoo gets here" Stefanos yelled from the living room.  
.................

"My little Quokka. This is amazing," Nick brought Thanasi closer to him on the bench they were sitting on. 

"I figured since you guys aren't going to be here for next year's, I'll go beyond for this one. Plus Quentin begged me to include the dogs." Thanasi put his head on Nick's shoulder. The duo looked over to where Sascha and Dani were jumping around in the bouncy house and their boyfriends were standing outside, laughing and video taping them. "Who knows how much longer we'll have each other. College changes people."

"You want to bet that at least half of the couples with stay together?" 

"Nope."

"I bet Sascha and Stefanos will be dating for a couple of years and then Sascha will propose." Denis said, sitting in front of the Australian couple. Felix laid his head on Denis' lap. 

"They'll have a wedding almost immediately" Felix piped in. 

"Alex and Domi have already been dating for a while so they'll probably marry sooner. Maybe a wedding when Alex graduates." Khacha said as he and Dani came over as well. Alex and Domi sat on the bench in front of them all. Stef and Sascha were helping Elizabet with feeding the dogs. 

"What about kids?" Alex asked.

"Thanasi and Nick adopt first," Felix predicted.

"Saschanos keep adopting puppies. No human children for those two. They are _ waaaay _ too irresponsible for actual human children." Dani added.

"I don't know about that. The way they are with that kid in the hospital, an outsider would think they are his dads." Nick said, thoughtfully. 

"Actually the other day, I brought food for my mom and Stef, who always orders extra food for Ian in case, and this random guy thought Ian was Stef's dad. He told Ian that his dad was a very nice nurse." Thanasi recounted.

“I love how we’re already thinking 5 years into our futures.” Denis joked. The teens all smiled at each other and went back to being quiet and enjoying the company. Well until Stef’s phone went off. They saw Sascha pick up Stef’s phone from a side table and give him a look of sympathy. 

“Oh no! What do you think that’s about?” Khacha whispered. 

“Clearly something bad” Dani replied. 

“Thanks captain obvious” Nick scoffed. Dani threw a popcorn kernel at the oldest Australian. 

“Sorry to have to do this but, I need to go pick up my siblings.” Stefanos announced, going back into the house to grab his jacket. 

“Everything okay,” Alex asked.

“Uhm...yeah. It’s just the lawyer texted.” 

“What does he need?”

“To tell us something about our current living situation.” 

“Oh god!” Their friends looked at Sascha for confirmation. The German nodded, solemnly. 

“He can’t take this away from you now!” Domi argued. 

“He can’t but the judge can. I turn 18 in a few weeks and the three of them are living with me. I have a house at 17. That raised eyebrows anywhere.” Stefanos informed them. Sascha gave Stef a cheek kiss and handed him the keys to his car. 

“We’ll help you fight this if need be.” Nick said.

“We’re a family and families don’t let each other down.” Denis spoke up. The dogs barked and growled as if to agree with Denis and Nick. 

“Thanks boys...and girls” Stefanos gave everyone a hug and was off.

“Sascha, tell us everything we need to. Don’t lie, we know Stefanos tells you shit” Dani pointed a finger at Sascha, who led all the humans and dogs into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that the sibling situation will be answered in a separate part later. Sorry to anyone who wanted to know what happens in this story.
> 
> Also pls donate to help fight the Australian bushfires! The people and the animals need your help.


	52. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of this story. But this is just the beginning of a new series.
> 
> This may be crap. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy the last chapter.

Last day of school. Last day of junior year. It was a bittersweet day for Stefanos, Daniil, Sascha, Nick, Denis, and Khacha. Next year will their last. They'll go off to college and be so busy that they'll lose contact. 

"Alright, I get you juniors are anxious to leave my class but calm down! This isn't a gymnasium." Mrs. A shouted over the ruckus that was her History class. She noticed Sascha and Stefanos on their phones, once in awhile looking over at each other and smiling. She smiled to herself but didn't do anything to stop them. Those two were always her favorite, even when they hated each other's guts. 

_Stefaroni- Summer plans?_

_Germazing- Hide away from the world with my boyfriend and just relax. _

_Stefaroni- Sounds cozy!_

_Germazing- Oh yeah. I'm getting all sorts of sodas and food and stealing movies from my house and taking them to my boyfriend's house._

Stefanos looked up and across the room and smiled brightly at Sascha. Their friends didn't even try to hide their laughter. 

"You three want to share something with the class?" Mrs. A raised an eyebrow at her son's boyfriend and their friends. 

"No, sorry ma'am. Won't happen again today." Denis promised. 

"It better not. Now back to the lesson!" 

Daniil turned to Sascha and looked over his arm to read the texts. 

"You better have a good reason to be reading my screen," Sascha whispered. 

"Just making sure you aren't sexting in class." 

"I have more dignity than you do, Daniil."

"Please. You have as much dignity as there are still school days." 

"Still more than you."

"Boys, shut up and pay attention to Felix's mom. Some of us don't want to end the year on a bad note." Thanasi whispered.

"Nerd" Daniil whispered back.

"College dropout" 

"Children" Denis butt in.

"She very clearly likes us enough that she hasn't gotten angry at us as she would otherwise" Stefanos whispered. The others nodded in agreement. Though she may not yell at them like usual, the group focused on the class and tried not to go on their phones or talk. That lasted as long as 15 minutes when Denis got a text. 

_ FAA- Idc what excuse you 5 use but come outside the school. _

_ Shapo- Where outside? _

_ FAA- Tennis Courts _

_ Shapo- Be there soon bb _

"Mrs. A? We forgot we have a tennis party today. Can we go?" Asked Thanasi, raising his hand. She nodded and wrote them all hall passes, even Denis. The 5 friends walked out of the door and as soon as they were far enough, they started running to the courts.

The only thought on their heads was, "what the hell are we going to find?"  
....................

On the courts, Djokovic and Fognini were waiting alongside Alex, Nick, Domi, Felix, and Khacha. The 5 newcomers looked at each other weirdly. 

"Novak and I were talking and realized that we never had a true going away party for my fiancé so we're waiting for him to get here," Fognini explained. Stefanos held Sascha's hand and threw a small smile up at the taller teen. 

"What about the restaurant the next day," asked Daniil.

"Eh that was more, 'we're a family and I want you there when I propose' than a goodbye party."

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that next year, 6 of us will be seniors and then off to college,” Khacha looked around at the group. 

“For all the adventures we’ve had, this year has gone by fast. We said goodbye to Grigor, Stefanos and Sascha got away from their fathers, our two fearless leaders made up and started dating, Stef got his siblings back in his life, Alex and Nick are back to being friends,” Daniil said.

“We all realized we’re idiots and started dating, the princes brought together the kingdoms, Sascha and Stefanos had their first fight that led to them getting together, the school throne is shared between the duo,” Nick added. 

“Grigor and Fabio dating for a day then got engaged and we all survived until the end of the school year.” Sascha finished. Nobody said anything, choosing instead to reminisce the year they’re putting behind themselves. 

“If you boys could change anything, would you,” Fabio asked the teens, who looked around at each other. 

“Absolutely not. What’s happened this year has changed us and turned us into somewhat more mature people. It’s taught us more about the world and about each other. It’s taught us to trust each other. We are better people than we were this time last year,” Stefanos answered for them all. 

“It’s definitely changed us for the better,” Domi agreed, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. Denis and Felix stepped closer to each other, Thanasi laid his head on Nick’s shoulder, Daniil and Khacha day on the court next to Sascha and Stefanos, who had their hands together between their laps. 

“A wonderful change in all of you. I think I can speak for all the teachers that you’ve had that we’re glad that the rivalry is no longer around,” Novak spoke up. 

“Oh it’s still there. It’s just not at school anymore. We’re now in a rivalry at the arcade,” Alex joked, causing everyone to laugh. 

“Hey look, there’s Grigor! Now the end of the year party can start” Fabio pointed at his fiancé. 

“To the new school year and to our future adventures together as friends,” Stefanos pulled all his friends, old and new, into a group hug one last time in the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stayed for this entire adventure. It’s been amazing writing this and it’s been fun. Until the next part of the series 🍾🥂

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr @marisnow01
> 
> My Instagram @sportymari


End file.
